What Once Was Lost
by Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea
Summary: Little Danny, but with a twist! Upping the rating due to some military language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Many, many thanks to my beta, Verb, who names all babies, animals and types of ice cream for me and also gave me the name of this story. MUCH better than what I had been working from. ☺ 

The idea for this story came when I watched an old "The Outer Limits" rerun on SciFi. It was the story of a college professor who had lost his sight in a plane accident that killed his parents when he was a child. This, of course, made me wonder what would have happened to Daniel if he had lost his eyesight. So…

* * *

Mavis Henderson sighed as she flipped through the file on her desk. How in the world would she be able to place this eight-year-old boy with a permanent family? Especially one who was legally blind. No small wonder that his grandfather hadn't wanted to take on the responsibility of a handicapped child. 

Daniel sat in the hallway, waiting. The last thing he had seen was the death of his parents in the accident that had also left him legally blind. That scene played over and over again in his head. After all, it wasn't as though he would ever see anything again to replace that image.

He saw his parents under the cover stone, directing the crane operator. He heard the squeal of metal against metal, the groan of an expanding link, and the snap as it failed. He remembered the smell and taste of the limestone dust wafting through the air. And the last thing he would ever see clearly was the sight of the cover stone tilting when the chain snapped, the pillars tumbling down and he knew he was running toward them, screaming in terror. Then – nothing until he awoke in the hospital, blind and orphaned.

Then came the weeks, months of hospitalization, of being alone and being afraid. Nick had been by briefly for the funeral and then off again to the dense jungles of South America, always searching for new discoveries in old places. He'd come back once more when Daniel was well enough to leave the hospital. Daniel had thought that Nick had come to take him and he could be part of a family again. But Nick had taken him out for breakfast and explained that he couldn't take Daniel. Nick kept on talking, but Daniel blocked him out after his grandfather had refused to take him home. He hated the smell of waffles.

Daniel turned his head toward the sound of the door grinding open on creaky hinges. He listened carefully to the click of Mrs. Henderson's heals on the linoleum tiles. He could see when her shadow passed over his face as she blocked the flickering florescent lights. He didn't raise his face to her. He knew he would not be able to see the sympathy in her eyes or her hand raised when she brushed the hair off his forehead.

Mrs. Henderson dropped down onto the wooden bench next to the child, still too thin from his time in the hospital, draping her arm across his shoulders. Daniel tensed under the unexpected touch and tried to make himself smaller.

A glint of sorrow passed quickly over her face as she turned to face the child. "Daniel, I haven't been able to find a permanent home for you, but I did find a young couple who is willing to take you for awhile. He's in the Air Force and will probably be reassigned in about a year or so. His name is Captain George Hammond and his wife's name is Ruby. The have two daughters a little younger than you. They'll be here to pick you up in a few minutes."

Mrs. Henderson picked up Daniel's suitcase containing all that was left from his real life. So much had been lost while he had been in the hospital for several months. He still had his father's last journal, but nothing of his mother's, save for a few photographs - that he'd never be able see again. His entire life was in that pathetic plastic suitcase.

"The Forth of July and your birthday are coming up in a couple of weeks. I'll bet Captain and Mrs. Hammond plan something special for those days," she said as she opened the front door of the facility.

Daniel followed her out the door into the hot, heavy air of the New York afternoon. He counted the 12 steps down onto the sidewalk and settled himself on the bottom one. He sat and listened to the traffic whooshing past. He saw shadows zipping by and could even feel the breeze that was stirred up by the speeding cars on the airless day.

He hoped the family he was going to would have a dog. His parents had always promised him a dog. He vaguely wondered how old he had to be to get a seeing-eye dog. The only experience he'd had with blind people were the beggars on the streets in Egypt and he gave an inward shudder at the thought that he might become like one of them; dirty, bedraggled and sore ridden.

Mrs. Henderson watched him closely and saw Daniel withdraw further into himself. She saw him close his eyes behind the dark sunglasses and quiver gently. Her heart broke beneath her civil servant suit and she had to stop herself from gathering up the child and sheltering him in her apartment. She glanced up just in time to see a battered, old station wagon pull up to the curb with a young couple and two girls in the back seat. The Hammonds were here.

Newly promoted Captain George Hammond bounded out of the car and zipped around to the passenger's side to open the door for his wife. He gave her his hand to help her out and then opened the back door for his daughters. The two strawberry blond girls slid out shyly and waited by the car while their parents moved toward the woman and boy waiting on the steps.

George held out his right hand in greeting to Mrs. Henderson while his left held his wife's elbow. After the adults completed their introductions, Ruby Hammond moved toward the young blond boy.

"Daniel, I'm Ruby Hammond. You may call me Ruby." She sat on the step next to him, careful not to move too quickly into his space.

Daniel nodded.

Mrs. Henderson sighed and pulled George to the side. "He still hasn't spoken a word since the accident. I'm really hoping that being back with a family will help him. You don't know how grateful I am that you and your wife are willing to take on a disabled child."

George stiffened slightly at the term "disabled." He and Ruby had read Daniel's file and knew exactly what they were letting themselves in for. His sister-in-law, Ruby's younger sister, had also been blinded in an accident and they knew how tough a road Daniel had ahead of him.

"There are no school records, as Daniel was taught by his mother on dig sites, so we have no idea how far behind he is compared to other children his age. The New York Institute of Special Education will take him from September through June for a five-day program, so he'll only be with you on week-ends and holidays."

George nodded tersely, covering his annoyance with the professional woman's apparent callous attitude toward Daniel. He faced his wife and Daniel, watching the boy's face for any sign of emotion. He gestured to his daughters for them to come over to the group.

When they reach him, he brought them over to Daniel and squatted down in front of the boy. "Daniel, I'm George Hammond, Ruby's husband, and this is our oldest daughter, Rachel, and our youngest, Julie." Each girl reached out and touched Daniel on the forearm as they were introduced. Having a blind aunt had familiarized them with Daniel's needs.

"Well, shall we pack up and head back home?" George's southern drawl softened the crisp words as he reached down for the suitcase next to Daniel. "Is this everything?"

Mrs. Henderson nodded and moved to Daniel. She grasped his hand in hers and leaned down. "Good-bye, Daniel. I'll be coming to visit you next week to see how things are going for you, okay?"

Daniel nodded and took a step toward the car, but his foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk and he tumbled forward. Ruby's hand darted forward at the last second and grasped his shoulder, keeping him from landing face-first on the hot sidewalk. She helped him stand, gave him her arm to hold on to and led him to the back seat of the car. He scooted over to the far side and waited while the rest of the Hammond family entered the car.

"Daniel, we live here in New York City even though George is stationed in New Jersey. We're here because my family lives here in Brooklyn." Ruby searched his face for a sign of any response. "When school starts you'll be staying at the school Monday through Thursday nights and be home with us on the weekends."

She and George glanced at each other and she turned back to Daniel. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the city traffic. "My younger sister was blinded in an accident when she was fourteen. When we heard about you, we hoped our family would be a good fit for you."

Daniel sat with his face turned toward the window, toward the light that he could faintly see. He nodded to show that he had heard, but he didn't respond.

Ruby sighed and acknowledged to herself that this would be as difficult as she feared. Her sister hadn't lost her family when she flew off the trampoline and hit her head. Daniel had lost everything he'd ever known.

* * *

**A/N**: I couldn't find a reference to General Hammond's wife's name on either Gateworld or Wikipedia. Ruby is the name of Don S. Davis's wife in real life, so I used that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** For those of you who wanted to know about why George didn't realize that Daniel was the same person he met in 1969, I went back and read a transcript of the episode and never once did any of the team give their real names. So, there's no reason George would associate little Daniel with the adult Daniel from the 1969 espisode.

* * *

George found a space across the street from their brick row house and parked. Ruby had kept up a running commentary during the drive about the scenery outside for Daniel. He knew that the street they were on was lined with large trees. He could hear kids bouncing balls on the sidewalks, women sweeping their stoop steps, keeping an eye on their children and chatting with neighbors. 

George opened the back window and hauled out Daniel's suitcase while Ruby helped Daniel out of the car onto the street. She had him place his right hand on the back of her left arm, just above her elbow, as she led him around to the sidewalk. She halted one pace from the sidewalk. Daniel realized why she'd stopped and raised his right foot about twelve inches above street level. He slowly moved his foot forward and down, finding the curb. Ruby patted his hand in praise and moved with him toward the gate of their postage stamp sized front yard. She took Daniel's left hand and placed it on the top of the three-foot high chain link fence and let him feel his way along the fence to the gate. He fumbled downward, finding the gate release and pushed the gate inward.

From what he remembered of New York City before the accident, he expected to be confronted with a steep set of stairs, but Ruby led him along a flat walkway. He counted as he took eight steps between the gate and where Ruby stopped again. "There are two broad steps, each about four inches high, then the door." She let Daniel find his own way to the door.

They entered the hall while Ruby described the rooms downstairs. "There's a set of stairs that leads to two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. The master bedroom and bath are on the third floor and there's an attic above that. We also have a basement where the washer and dryer are. The stairway is about six steps straight in front of you. To the right, past the stairway, is a hallway that leads directly to the back yard. On the right side of the hall, the first door is the living room, the second the dining room, the third is the kitchen. There are three doors under the stairs on the left. The first is a closet, the second a small bathroom with just a toilet and a sink, and the third opens to the stairway leading to the basement."

She let go of Daniel's hand and urged him to explore the downstairs while George carried Daniel's suitcase upstairs and into the tiny room at the front of the upstairs hall. The girls helped him open Daniel's suitcase and place his belongings on the bed. Ruby would assist him in putting things away later so he would know where to find them.

When he'd finished investigating downstairs, Ruby took him upstairs and repeated the process. Then she guided him as he put his meager possessions away in the dresser and bookshelf in the room.

She called the girls from their room where they had been playing. "Girls, why don't you show Daniel the backyard while I make dinner?"

Julie and Rachel bounded down the stairs and waited at the back door for Daniel. They guided him outside in much the same way as their mother had shown him the inside of the house. They had served as eyes for their Aunt Barbara on more than one outing and were familiar with what Daniel needed. Rachel, who at seven was the oldest, led him around by his hand and had him touch the two spindly trees and the chain link fence surrounding the pocket-sized yard. She led him over to a box against the side of the house that contained a few outdoor toys.

Daniel leaned over and handled the objects in the box; a couple of playground balls and a few metal Tonka trucks. Daniel lifted one of the balls out, rubbing the palms of his hands over its pebbled texture. He stood and tentatively bounced it a couple of times, successfully able to keep the ball under control.

Julie moved closer to him and playfully snatched the ball away leaving him confused. She moved about five feet away with the ball. "Daniel, see if you can catch it when I bounce it to you."

By listening carefully, he was eventually able to catch it more than he missed and could toss it back to Hannah when she called his name to let him know where she stood. Rachel ran after the ball whenever Daniel missed and returned it to him.

Inside, Ruby watched through the kitchen window, encouraged by the interaction of the three kids. She called George over and he pulled her into a hug from behind while they watched the kids play in the yard.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner that evening, the family gathered in the living room to watch TV. Daniel sat quietly listening to _The Brady Bunch_, not understanding anything about what was happening. He'd never seen a television show. He understood what it was, but there had been no TV sets on any Egyptian digs and in the few weeks his family had been in New York, his parents had had neither the time nor the inclination to get a television. He knew this was just one more thing that was going to set him apart from other American kids his age.

When the show ended, Ruby sent the girls upstairs to take baths and get ready for bed. George stayed downstairs with Daniel and talked to him a little about the family's routine. He explained that he frequently was gone Monday through Thursday nights because the distance between the base in Trenton and their home in Brooklyn made a daily commute difficult. Since it was summer vacation for the schools, Ruby often took the girls to a park, the library, or a museum during the week. On weekends they gathered with Ruby's family, sometimes at someone's home and sometimes they met at Coney Island or a local park for a picnic. Daniel had no idea what Coney Island was and had never heard of a picnic. Sunday mornings would be spent in church and then quietly at home with just the immediate family. America was in a whole new experience for him.

He remembered the tents on the digs and small, cheap hotel rooms; the rolling hills of sands that seemed to go on forever. He could still see his father kneeling before him, dumping a pile of sand from his favorite red tennis shoes. His mother reading to him by the wavering light of the kerosene lamp while his father poured over maps of the current dig. His mother's long hair brushing his shoulders when she leaned over to correct his schoolwork. His father allowing him to trace the carved tomb wall with his finger tips. He could still feel the grooved walls and remember the brightly colored paintings on the walls.

When the girls were ready for bed they came downstairs and George took Daniel up and showed him where everything was so he could take a bath. George left Daniel as the tub was filling with water. He had been taught how to bathe himself before he left the hospital.

After he washed, he sat quietly in the cooling water. His eyes were fixed on the transom window that let in the fading summer light that flooded the hall, trying to understand how his parents could have left him alone. After about thirty minutes, George came up to see if Daniel needed help. He found the child in a tub of cold water, shivering, but not making any move to get out.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" George stepped into the room and grabbed the towel sitting on the closed toilet lid. He pulled the plug in the tub and grasped Daniel's shoulders, standing him up in the tub. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders, noting how thin the child was. He sat on the toilet and pulled Daniel onto his lap. Daniel sat unmoving and George watched as a single tear trailed down the boy's face.

George's heart melted and he pulled the blond head down onto his shoulder and held him silently. Several minutes later the door opened slowly and Ruby peaked in to find them still sitting, unmoved. George raised his eyes to meet hers and she nodded, closing the door quietly behind as she pulled back. He allowed Daniel to sit for a few more minutes before he shifted a bit.

"Daniel, I think it's time we get you into your pajamas. Our family always gatherings in the living room for a story and prayers before the girls go to bed."

George let Daniel dress himself while he tidied the bathroom, which, after three kids had bathed, looked a bit like there had been a water balloon fight.

Downstairs, the family cuddled together on the couch, Julie on Ruby's lap, Rachel on George's and Daniel on the couch between them, while George read from a book of children's Bible stories.

Daniel knew the story of Joseph that George was reading. His father had often recited Bible stories to him as at the end of the day. He had especially loved the stories of Joseph and Moses because they had taken place in Egypt.

George finished with a short prayer and then the whole family went upstairs. Daniel waited in his room while George and Ruby tucked the girls in and kissed them good-night. Then they came in to his room.

The couple sat on the edge of his bed, Ruby by his pillow and George further down, near Daniel's hip. Ruby gently nudged the tousled blond hair from Daniel's eyes.

"Daniel," George began, "tomorrow's Saturday and we're going to Ruby's sister's house for dinner. Just our family and Aunt Barbara's. We thought it would be easier for you to meet the family in small groups." George grinned at Ruby when she snorted at him. "There's a lot of them!"

"Look, I know this past six months has been really tough for you and it isn't over yet. I just want you to know that you have people who care about you now and we'll go to bat for you to get you whatever you need to grow into a successful adult." George gave Daniel's hand a pat while Ruby leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

As they left the room, George stopped and turned to Daniel. "Good-night, son." Turning out the light, he left the room.

Daniel reached up and touched the spot where Ruby had kissed him. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered when his parents were going to come back and get him.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning passed quickly as Daniel did some chores around the home. Ruby had him make his bed, take out trash and put the dry dishes away while Rachel helped him. Daniel began to feel a little less abandoned. Between feeling dumped into an unfamiliar environment – America – and losing his parents and his sight, he'd felt as though he were totally isolated from anyone else and that he'd never fit in.

The family went for a picnic at the local park and Daniel finally learned what it was - food eaten outside. His family did that all the time on digs. Nothing so special about that. George and the girls tried to play Frisbee with him but it was much harder for him to hear a Frisbee coming than a bouncing ball, so he gave up and just sat at the picnic table with Ruby, listening intently to the sounds surrounding him. The resounding laughter of children at play filled him with frustration. He'd never be able to run and play in a park. He could only see what was within six inches away from his face.

Late that afternoon, Ruby called Daniel into the living room and asked him to sit on the couch next to her.

"Daniel, in a few minutes we're going over to my sister Barbara's house for dinner. She and her husband are expecting their first baby in about a month, and that's exciting, but the main reason I want you to get to know her is that she's also blind. She bounced off a trampoline and hit her head when she was fourteen and has been totally blind since. She can't even see light, shadowy shapes or things extremely close like you can."

Ruby slipped her arm around his shoulders. "She's a professor of Classical Literature at Columbia University and I thought that since your parents were archeologists, you two might have some interests in common. You'll also get to meet her seeing-eye dog, Chester."

Daniel nodded.

The family walked two blocks to Aunt Barbara's. Daniel concentrated on the traffic as they went. He was easily able to distinguish between the sounds of cars and trucks; could tell when they sped up, slowed down and stopped. He knew when he turned a corner and the feel of the neighborhood changed. They were passing small stores now rather than houses. There was more foot traffic and he could hear bells jingle when a door opened or closed. Occasionally he got a strong whiff of pickles or pizza when a door opened. George, who'd been holding his hand, stopped him once when a Cocker Spaniel came bounding in front of him for a sniff of the kids, hopeful that some petting would be his reward. Daniel and the girls knelt down and patted the friendly dog until she responded to a shrill whistle and bounced off.

When they reached their destination, he heard a dog behind the door give one short bark, alerting his master that someone was at the door. The door swung open and Daniel caught the sound of a feminine voice welcoming them.

"Hey, everyone! Come on in. James is in the kitchen finishing up dinner." She led them into the living room where George introduced Daniel.

"Barbara, I'd like you to meet our newest family member, Daniel. Daniel this is Barbara, Ruby's sister." George took Daniel's right hand and guided it to Barbara's extended hand so they could shake in greeting.

"So, Daniel, I understand you grew up in Egypt?"

Daniel nodded, but then Barbara couldn't see that.

She hesitated before continuing, "I'd sure love to hear about that. I don't know if you know, but I teach Classical Literature at the university here. I've never been to Egypt, but I'll bet you could describe it to me and I'd be able to see what you saw."

Daniel nodded.

Ruby recognized that Daniel wasn't going to say anything so she changed the subject. "I think the girls would love to introduce Daniel to Chester. Can they go into the backyard until dinner's ready?"

"Of course. Chester!" The large German Shepherd immediately came to his mistress, sat on his haunches, tail quivering with anticipation.

"Chester, backyard," Ruby commanded and he obeyed.

Rachel took Daniel's hand and led him into the yard. Daniel had very limited exposure to dogs. Most of the dogs in Egypt were strays, scrawny and timid. There was usually one or two on the digs, but they were trained guard dogs and not child friendly. Chester allowed Daniel to run his hands over his muzzle, down his neck, over his back to his tail. Finally, Daniel buried his head in the German Shepherd's neck and reveled in his texture and warmth. By this time, Julie had found an old tennis ball and the kids began a game of fetch with Chester.

"Barbara, I forgot to tell you that Daniel hasn't spoken since the accident, six months ago. The psychologist told us he may speak at any time or he may never speak again." Ruby sat on the couch next to George. "We are optimistic that bringing him into a 'normal' family might help. I know it's only been one day, but I'd really hoped that meeting you might spark some sign of interest in him."

"Now, honey, you knew he wasn't likely to make a break-through that quickly." George slipped his hand into hers and gave a slight squeeze. "That boy just left the hospital a couple of weeks ago."

He turned to Barbara, "They told us that when he saw the chain break, he tried to rush in and save his parents, but he got hit in the head by the corner of the cover stone as it was swinging and that's what caused his blindness. I'm not sure he's accepted their death just yet. He seems to be waiting for them to come back and get him. We were also told that it takes much longer for a child to accept abrupt changes than it does an adult. It may actually be a couple of years before he really understands that his parents aren't coming back."

"I know that when I lost my sight, every morning for months when I woke up I just knew that I'd be able to see my room when I opened my eyes. I cried every day before I accepted that I was permanently blind, and I was quite a bit older than Daniel. All you two can do is love and support him. It's really up to him to do the work." Barbara turned her head as she heard her husband enter the room.

"Dinner's ready! Hope y'all are hungry!" Native New Yorker James imitated George's Texan accent.

Barbara stood and reached for her husband with one hand and wrapped the other around her large belly. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. "She's dancing again."

"You mean HE'S playing basketball." James grinned at George over his wife's bent head.

"Let's round-up the yun'uns and rustle up some grub." Ruby rolled her eyes and punched George in the arm. She secretly loved it when he exaggerated his Texas accent for fun.

"You know, it's almost impossible for our Eastern ears to understand that foreign language." James grinned at George as he led the group toward the table.

After dinner, Barbara took Daniel into her office. "Daniel, I thought you would like to see some of the artifacts I have. They're Greek and Roman, but you might be able to figure out what they are by touch."

She handed him a piece of carved marble about the size and shape of a large book. He held it carefully and ran his hands over it. He could tell that it was probably a piece of a carved pediment. He could feel the roughened edges where it had broken off from the rest of the carving. The face was flat except for two raised human figures. He thought they were of a man and a woman, judging by the feel of the clothing and hair. The woman was sitting and the man was leaning toward her, his arm reaching out.

He knew more about Egypt, but his parents had taken him over to Greece just a year ago for a vacation. They had wandered through museums and ruins; gone places most tourists couldn't because they had friends working on a dig. He'd learned to differentiate among three main styles of architecture and had come to admire the finely developed style of sculpture. Greek sculpture was more fluid and graceful than the formal, stiff Egyptian he was more familiar with.

He held out the piece to return it to Barbara and little by little realized that she couldn't see his gesture. Since his accident, everyone around him always anticipated his needs and wants. They hadn't expected him to act independently. He wasn't sure what to do next.

Barbara had moved away from Daniel and was seated behind her desk. She hoped that he might call to her when he realized he was stuck in the middle of a strange room.

The marble was too heavy for him to hold securely with just one hand and he was afraid he might drop it and it could break. It was too precious for that. He didn't know where any furniture was, so if he started moving around the room he might bump into something and drop the piece. If he put it on the floor then neither he nor Barbara would be able to see it and they could trip over it. He knew the door was directly behind him, so if he moved very slowly and slid his feet along the hardwood floor, he should be able to find someplace to put it safely down.

He inched one foot forward cautiously. Nothing. Good. He brought the other foot up to meet the first. After a couple of steps, he nudged up against a piece of furniture with his knee. He used his leg to feel around and decided it was a desk. He leaned down a little and found the top surface with his elbows. He moved them around, certain that there was nothing there and set the marble fragment down gently.

Barbara had heard him moving carefully toward her and let out a quiet sigh of failure. She really had hoped that setting him adrift would provoke a word from him.

"Well, Daniel, what did you learn from it? Can you tell what was carved on it?"

Daniel nodded, frustrated with his inability to communicate with her. If only she could see, she'd know what he was saying.

"I have several other pieces, but maybe you can examine those another time." She stood up, reached across the desk, found the marble piece and returned it to its home in on book shelf. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream. Do you like Heavenly Hash? That's my favorite!"


	4. Chapter 4

The summer passed quickly with Daniel settling comfortingly into the Hammond family routine. Their experience with Barbara had given them knowledge of what Daniel could and couldn't do. He was expected to do chores along with the girls and, as he learned the placement of the furniture, he quit bruising his shins so frequently.

They'd gone to a fireworks display on New York Bay and Daniel could see faint flashes of light in the sky, but the explosive noises had frightened him at first. No one had forewarned him that fireworks included loud booming sounds.

For his birthday, they invited Ruby's family for a picnic in the local park. Daniel had his first American birthday cake. His parents had followed the more traditional Egyptian customs and foods, so his birthdays had been celebrated with flowers and fruits rather than balloons and cake.

The girls began to accept him as an older brother and treated him as such. They complained when he moved their toys that were in his way. They sometimes shut him out of their room when they wanted to be alone. Daniel had never been around other kids much and didn't really know how to respond to them, so he just kept to himself a lot.

Ruby and George had gotten him new clothes and a few toys. His favorites were Legos. He could feel what he was building. Ruby bought him a small plastic cabinet with dozens of tiny drawers and he used it to separate Legos by shapes. He learned to feel objects and then he attempted to duplicate them with Legos. He even tried to copy the frieze Aunt Barbara had showed him that first night. George said he was pretty good at it.

A couple of weeks before school was scheduled to start, Aunt Barbara had her baby. Daniel went with the family to the hospital to visit, but the baby was kept in a nursery and Daniel couldn't meet him. A week later, the family walked over to Aunt Barbara's to meet the newest member of the family.

Daniel had seen many newborn children, but he'd never held one before. The three children sat on the couch and Aunt Barbara supervised as, first Rachel, then Hannah and, finally, Daniel took turns holding Ethan George Theophilus.

He could tell that the baby was wrapped in a blanket, but he couldn't distinguish eyes, a mouth or hair clearly. He held the sleeping babe, measuring his weight and length mentally. He wasn't much longer than a football, but he was certainly heavier.

Barbara knew what Daniel was doing. She did it herself every time she held her newborn son. "Daniel, go ahead and unwrap him if you want. It will make it easier to feel him."

He settled Ethan securely on his lap and with one hand began tenderly exploring the baby. His own childish hand completely covered the tiny child's face and Daniel marveled at how that little bit of life would some day be a full grown man. The baby had his hands drawn into fists by the side of his head. Daniel slipped a finger into one fist and Ethan clutched it with such strength that Daniel feared he'd never get his finger back. He finally extricated his finger and continued his exploration. He discovered a large belly, no hips under the diaper and legs that reminded him of the frog goddess Heqet, who looked after women in childbirth. Ethan's tiny toes flared apart when Daniel dragged his finger over the sole of the infant's foot.

Daniel smiled softly and tucked the blanket around the child as best as he could. George pushed the hair out of Daniel's eyes and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He cuddled the infant and remembered his parents. His father had told him that they had been married for over ten years when he was born. He knew he had been welcomed, just as he knew they would never leave him.

With the new baby, Aunt Barbara wouldn't have time for their weekly history lessons. He was really going to miss that. She recounted numerous Greek and Roman myths and stories about how people lived then. She read some of the classical literature to him from her books in Braille. He retold the stories to himself when he was bored. He'd loved how expressive her voice was and how detailed she made the stories.

After a few minutes, Ethan began to fuss and Uncle James took him away to change his diaper. Daniel's arms felt cold and empty.

XXXXXXXXXX

School.

The thought terrified him. He'd never been to a school before. One of the reasons his parents had come back to the US was because they wanted him to grow up as a normal American kid and go to school. They had taught him to speak and read English, French, Arabic and German, the four most common languages on digs in Egypt. He'd picked up a smattering of Dutch from his grandfather and he had a rudimentary knowledge of Greek and Latin since some of the digs had turned up artifacts from times when the Egyptians had either traded with or been ruled by those cultures. He had learned a bit of math, especially measurements in metric, for recording artifacts as they were uncovered. He had learned about the constellations around campfires at night from the workers on the digs. He knew how to survive if he got lost in the desert for a few days, but he didn't know how to survive on a school playground.

Terrified or not, the first day of school arrived. Ruby dropped the girls off at their neighborhood school and headed for the subway, Daniel grasped firmly in one hand and his suitcase in her other.

Daniel had been on the subway many times with his parents during the few weeks they'd been in New York. It had horrified him when he had sight. The people shoving; the trains swooshing down upon him like some evil space worm from a Superman comic. Now he was beyond horror. He teetered on the edge of catatonic. He covered his ears to try and block the noise of screeching metal against metal and the rumble of feet as people bullied their way past him. The smell of stale sweat, old food and oil squeezed his throat closed and he couldn't get a breath into his lungs.

Ruby looked down at Daniel when he pulled his hand from hers to cover his ears. She recognized the look of terror on his face. She could have smacked herself for not realizing that this would overwhelm his senses and confuse him. She leaned down and snatched him up with one hand, fighting against the crowds to leave the underground station. She wondered if the bus would be too much for him and decided that she'd have to spend the money for a taxi. It would cost a fortune, but she knew George would understand.

She hailed a cab, gave him the destination and bundled Daniel into the relatively quiet confines of the back seat. She pulled him close and murmured soothing words while she rubbed circles on his back. Gradually, she felt the tension seep from him, leaving him leaning limply against her side. By the time they arrived at Daniel's school, the color had returned to his face and his breathing was normal. The cab stopped, Ruby paid the fare and pulled Daniel out of the cab along with his belongings.

She looked up at the imposing four story brick building, grasped Daniel's hand and walked up the steps. Inside, she found the receptionist who directed them to the correct office. Daniel clung to Ruby, holding onto her arm with both hands. She was his haven in the unknown.

His papers had already been filled out and a social worker, Mrs. Richardson, was waiting to greet them. She took them on a quick tour of the main rooms and then led them up to the dormitory where Daniel would stay Monday through Thursdays. It was a long room, with five sets of bunk beds along one wall. The other wall held ten small dressers for the boys to store their clothes during the week. At the far end of the room was a door that led to a communal bathroom.

Mrs. Richardson then took them to meet Daniel's personal counselor. Each counselor was responsible for only twenty students. That meant that Daniel could be constantly evaluated as his needs changed. Dr. Tanzi welcomed them into his office and invited them to sit on a small couch. He pulled over an overstuffed chair and took a seat facing Ruby and Daniel.

"Daniel, I understand this will be your first formal school experience." Dr. Tanzi leaned forward.

Daniel nodded.

"I'll begin doing some tests with you to see where we'll place you in the program. For today, I think you'll have enough to do with meeting the other students and getting settled, but I may come and get you later. Why don't you say good-bye to Ruby now and my assistant will take you to the playground where you can get acquainted with some of the other students."

Daniel gripped Ruby's hand tightly and she leaned over to place a kiss on the top of his head. "Daniel, I'll be back on Friday afternoon to pick you up."

When Daniel paled, Ruby quickly continued, "We'll go home in a cab, okay? No subway."

Daniel nodded and left quietly with a young woman.

Ruby turned back to Dr. Tanzi. "Daniel panicked when we entered the subway station and we had to take a taxi over. I think his senses were overwhelmed and he just couldn't process it fast enough to figure out what was going on."

"Not too unusual when someone's suddenly lost their sight. We come to depend upon our eyes for most of our sensory input, and when that's gone, it can be very confusing." He leaned back in his chair. "Tell me what you know about Daniel. I've read his file, but tell me about the child."

Ruby went on to tell him about the summer the family had spent with Daniel. Her most serious concern was his lack of speech. "I've been told that he read and spoke four languages fluently and was learning three more. When we've done oral math problems he's able to solve them, using magnetic numbers to show the answers since he's non-verbal. I believe that he has an extraordinary intelligence and I'd hate to see him not reach his full potential."

Dr. Tanzi nodded, clearly not convinced that a child as young as Daniel could possible be that accomplished. "I'll be evaluating him to determine the best placement and rehabilitation program for him. At first glance, I think he may have to begin in the Van Cleve Program. That's designed for children with severe emotional disabilities. Since there's no physical reason for him to remain mute, I have to postulate that his lack of speech is due to a psychological trauma. I think that seeing his parents killed qualifies as a severe trauma. He'll remain there until either he begins to speak or he can learn finger spelling to communicate." He pulled a book off a shelf behind him and handed it to Ruby. "I think our first goal for Daniel is communication. Your family can use this to learn finger spelling so you can understand when Daniel talks to you."

Ruby thanked him and chewed on her lower lip in an effort not to cry. "Doctor, he's such a great kid. I'm hoping that between your school and our home, we can reach him before he completely isolates himself."


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel was led to a small outdoor space and guided around the area so he could familiarize himself with what was there. This wasn't a typical playground like you'd see in any regular New York City school. It was enclosed on three sides by a high chain-link fence and on the fourth by the building. There was a row of wooden benches and one drinking fountain against the building. In the center was a patch of stubby grass and nothing else. Daniel could hear several children talking and laughing. There was the occasional sprinkle of adult conversation among the children's voices.

"Daniel, I'm going to leave you here now. Someone will come in a few minutes and bring all the kids into a classroom." Dr. Tanzi led Daniel to a bench.

Daniel sat and waited. Soon a child came over and sat down near him. She leaned over to him. "Is it okay if I feel your face? The teachers say we have to ask first."

Daniel nodded and then remembered she couldn't see that. He fumbled around on the bench between them and found her hand. He brought it up to his face and allowed her to "see" what he looked like. She kept her hands on his head.

"I think you're about seven? Is that right?"

Daniel shook his head no.

"Eight?"

He shook his head again?"

"Nine?"

He nodded yes.

"You're kind of small for nine. I also think that you can hear, but don't speak, right?"

He nodded again.

"Are you new here?"

He nodded.

"This is my fifth year. I started when I was almost five and now I'm eight, but I'll be nine next week. My parents are going to have a big party for my family. Maybe you can come." She shifted a little closer to Daniel so she wouldn't have to reach so far to touch him. "You know, I should teach you a few words that you could sign into my hand. That way you won't have to keep nodding and shaking. Might get sick to your stomach that way."

"This is yes." She took his hands and finger spelled y, e, s into them. "Now you do it."

Daniel got excited and fairly bounced with enthusiasm. This was a way he could communicate to people and he might not feel so isolated. He spelled "yes" back into her hands.

"Good job. Okay, this is no." She spelled n, o into his hands and he spelled it back to her.

"Have you always been blind?"

_No._

"Were you sick?"

_No._

"Oh, you had an accident?"

_Yes._

"Here, I'll spell my name for you. It's a, m, y. Amy." She spelled it into Daniel's hand and he spelled it back. "Hey, you learn really fast! I'll bet you were really good in school when you could see."

_No._

"No? You weren't a good student? Hey, we can't all be smart."

Daniel felt frustrated that he didn't have the knowledge to tell her that he'd never been to school before. He turned his head sharply to the right when he heard a bell.

"Oh, that will be Mr. Addison, our teacher. We have to go. Come on, I'll help you."

The students gathered together close to the door. Daniel could hear an adult walking near the group of kids. His right hand was gently opened, a loop of rope slipped over his wrist and his hand was clamped shut over the rope. A few moments later, the teacher called out.

"I'm Mr. Addison, for you new students. Please hold onto the rope and I'll lead you to our classroom."

Daniel held on and stepped forward when the rope pulled him forward. He shuffled along, afraid to lift his feet up and trip over something. They were led a short way down a hallway and into a room before the rope slacked in Daniel's hands. He stopped and waited.

"All right. Good job for you new kids." Daniel liked the sound of Mr. Addison's voice. It was deep, but gentle and seemed friendly. "If you slide your feet around on the linoleum floor, you'll find some tiles with a rough texture. Go ahead and sit down on one of those tiles when you find it." Mr. Addison began moving among the children, guiding those who had strayed too far away from one of the textured tiles.

"This is a fourth grade classroom and most of you have had me as a teacher since you were in kindergarten. I hope you like me, because you're stuck with me until you finish eighth grade." Daniel could hear the smile in the teacher's voice and decided that he felt comfortable with this man. "Those few of you who are new will be pulled from the class some time today so that you can be tested to be sure this is the correct placement for you."

Daniel suddenly tensed as he realized that because he wasn't speaking, he'd probably be put into another room. He didn't want to leave his new friend Amy or Mr. Addison. He began blinking quickly to keep tears from overflowing. He knew the other kids couldn't see him crying, but Mr. Addison could. He wrapped his arms around his chest and began rocking gently in an effort to calm himself. He was just beginning to get control of his emotions when he heard the door open.

"Dr. Tanzi, welcome." Mr. Addison let the kids know who had just entered the room.

"Mr. Addison. It looks like you have a good group of kids again this year."

"Yes. We're just beginning to get acquainted."

Dr. Tanzi turned to face the children. "Daniel, would you stand please?"

Daniel sucked in a deep breath and prayed that he could pass whatever tests were coming so that he could come back into this room. Dr. Tanzi stepped carefully among the seated children until he reached Daniel. He took Daniel's hand and placed it on his arm, just above the back of his elbow, so that he could walk about one step ahead of Daniel.

Daniel was led back to the doctor's office and into a room off to the side. Dr. Tanzi guided him to a table and placed his hands on the back of a chair. Daniel pulled the chair out and sat at the table.

"Okay, Daniel. I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer. Ready?"

Daniel signed yes with his fingers.

Dr. Tanzi's head snapped up in surprise. "Where did you learn that already?"

Daniel signed Amy.

"I know her. Very friendly young lady. Did she teach you anything else?"

Daniel signed yes. Then he signed no, yes and Amy. He shrugged to show that that was all he knew.

"I'm impressed. Could you read and write before your accident?"

_Yes._

"Would you like me to teach you the finger alphabet? It would help our testing if you could finger spell the answers."

_Yes._

Dr. Tanzi slowly recited the alphabet while finger spelling the signs into Daniel's hand. After about ten minutes, Daniel had the alphabet memorized. He spelled his full name into Dr. Tanzi's hand.

"Incredible, Daniel. I think you'll do very well here with us. Okay, let's get started."

Since Daniel had already been reading and writing English several years beyond his age, he knew how to spell the answers to Dr. Tanzi's questions. He only fumbled a few times, trying to remember the new finger spelling, but he was able to complete the testing within the hour.

Dr. Tanzi sat back in his seat, astonished at what he had just witnessed. "Daniel, you've done very well. If you were speaking I think I'd place you in seventh grade, instead of fourth."

He stood and paced back and forth, while Daniel waited apprehensively to hear where he would be going.

"I'm going to leave you with Mr. Addison, so that you can learn Braille and some of the other skills you'll need now and we'll see what we should do with you in a few months. I have a strong feeling that you'll learn quickly." He glanced down at his watch. "It's about time for lunch, so I'll take you back to your classroom."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the school day went well as Amy made herself his personal guide. By the time he was ready for bed that night, he was physically and emotionally exhausted. When his head finally sank down into the comfort of his pillow, he thought he'd be asleep almost instantly, but the events and fears of the day kept popping up in his head. He tried to sort out and make sense of everything, but all that kept surfacing was the faces of his parents. He turned over on his side and curled into a ball. He wrapped his arms around himself and began rocking gently, until the boy on the top bunk yelled at him to stop shaking the bed. So he just wept quietly as the overwhelming feelings of loss and fear swept over him.

He felt so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time for Daniel's first American Thanksgiving. His parents had come to New York at the beginning of December, so he'd experienced a white Christmas with his family, but he was curious about this holiday that seemed to have little purpose other than stuffing yourself until you were sick. Seemed like a silly thing to celebrate.

He'd done well in school, as Dr. Tanzi had predicted, learning Braille quickly. He was learning how to use a cane to listen for vibrations bouncing off of objects. He rarely crashed into anything large any more. He had been excited to learn that he could still read maps, one of his favorite things to do with his father. Braille maps had thin wires glued to the outlines of countries, tiny pieces of plastic to mark cities, and different textures to mark the different types of terrain.

He looked forward to his weekends with the Hammonds. He began to think of the girls as his little sisters, even though they were the ones who protected him from teasing from the neighborhood kids. George and Ruby were great. They didn't try to coddle him or expect too much from him. They simply folded him into their family and expected him to behave like a long-time, permanent member of the group.

The only thing he didn't like about school was the three counseling sessions a week he had with Dr. Tanzi because he still wasn't speaking. Everyone seemed to think he could just open his mouth and utter coherent sentences. They didn't understand that every time he had try to say something in the days after the accident, it brought back the accident…when he had yelled at his parents to move as he had run toward them. It hadn't helped. They were still gone. And not, every time he tried to talk, his throat constricted and he couldn't breathe.

That was the biggest reason he was looking forward to the two days off from school. He'd skip one session with Dr. Tanzi. One day when he didn't have to work hard to block the images in his head. One day when he didn't have to wonder why they'd left him on his own. One day when he didn't have to face the fact that it was his fault his parents were gone.

George came to pick him up from school the day before Thanksgiving. Ruby stayed home, baking six pumpkin and four pecan pies to bring to her parents' home the next day. Her two sisters, three brothers and their families were all coming to Grandma Ida's for dinner. Daniel had met most of them, but either one family at a time or all at the park where he didn't feel quite so mobbed by the crowd. His family had been very small by comparison and he was still getting used to the noise that came with a lot of people.

Daniel knew they were planning to fly to Texas for Christmas to be with George's family. He had two younger brothers and only one was married with no children. Daniel figured he could deal with that group much better, but he wasn't looking forward to the plane trip. He'd been on a lot of planes with his parents, but it was the noisy airport that concerned Daniel.

Ruby had only recently been able to get him on a bus. Every time she started to head down the stairway of a subway entrance, he had gone rigid and Ruby hadn't pressed the issue. But George was picking him up and he had already warned Daniel that they would be taking the subway home.

Daniel was waiting for George downstairs, clutching his suitcase of dirty clothes. Amy was also waiting for her parents to come so she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Daniel?"

He groped along the bench until he found her hand and he signed "_Yes_."

"Are you going to your grandparent's house for dinner?" Amy knew he lived with a foster family but didn't know that he only had Nick, who didn't want him.

_No, well, yes. To my foster family's grandparents._

"Big family?"

_Yes. Too big._

Amy laughed.

The sound of her laugh startled Daniel and he jerked away from her. He'd heard her laughter many times before; Amy was an outgoing happy child who loved being with other people. He wasn't sure why the sound of his best friend's laughter should affect him. It made him feel warm and comfortable inside, like he had before his accident. He was sitting there, trying to understand his reaction when Amy jumped up.

"I hear my dad! See you next Monday, Daniel! Have a good Thanksgiving holiday."

Daniel raised his hand to wave and suddenly remembered she couldn't see the gesture. He slowly lowered his hand as he heard Amy great her parents with a squeal of excitement.

As soon as Amy left, Daniel heard George walking up the steps. The sound of his steps reminded Daniel of a Sousa march; energetic and rhythmic. He supposed it was the years of military training that contributed to George's measured steps. Daniel stood and waited for George to come to him.

"Ready, son?"

Daniel liked George's soft Texas accent. He was getting pretty good at identifying his classmates' accents. He could even tell what part of New York City many of the kids came from. The Bronx definitely had a different speech pattern than Brooklyn or Manhattan. Daniel considered it a game to try and figure out where people came from.

Daniel nodded and picked up his suitcase, holding out his hand for George to guide him down the steps of the school and to the subway station. Daniel began practicing the deep breathing that Dr. Tanzi had taught him. He counted his steps and pulled air in as deeply as he could as he counted six steps. He held his breath for four counts and then exhaled for eight steps.

He was so focused on breathing and counting that he didn't notice that he had walked down the stairway into the subway until George stopped to let someone pass by. Daniel moved as close to George as he could without seeming too much like he was a wimp. The kids at his school didn't tease him because they were all different in some ways, but he had heard enough to know that being a wimp was a bad thing and something to be avoided.

George looked down at the young boy hanging on his arm and felt a surge of protective feelings and a deepening anger at the grandfather who couldn't be bothered to raise his only grandchild. George squatted down next to Daniel.

"Daniel, as long as you keep hold of my hand, you'll be okay. You trust me, don't you?"

Daniel gripped his guardian's hand even harder, but nodded yes.

George lifted his hand to stroke the mop of blond hair and stood.

"Good. Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

Daniel clung to George and tried to block out the most frightening noises and smells. He tried the deep breathing again, but that just intensified the obnoxious smells, so he decided he could count how many steps it took before he got on the subway car.

_One…two…three…four…_

Daniel got to 154 when George stopped and told Daniel to take a short step up. Daniel obeyed and found himself inside a car. George led him across the car to two empty seats and they sat.

"I'm very proud of you, son. You faced a fear and worked your way through it."

Daniel opened George's hand and finger signed a question.

_Are you ever scared?_

"Oh boy, yes! Right after I graduated from the Academy, I was sent to Vietnam for two years. Ruby and I had just gotten married and I hated leaving her after only two weeks of marriage. We both prayed that I'd return healthy. I remember the sound of the jungles, the never ending oppressive wet heat – I thought Texas was hot - and the fear that someone you couldn't see could see you." George realized that he might be giving the boy a little too much information. "I did what I had to do and came home safely. I went again for two more years and just got back about six months before you came to us."

"Daniel, being afraid does not make you a coward. Giving up because of that fear makes you a coward." George drew Daniel in for a hug. "Daniel, you don't give up. I know this past nine months has been full of scary and unknown things for you, but look how much you've learned and how many things you've conquered. More than most adults ever had to. You are going to be a fine man, son."

_Thank you._

"You're welcome, Daniel."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanksgiving Day couldn't be over soon enough for Daniel. He'd been bumped into, had his toes smashed by big feet and even sat upon. He wondered if somehow people stopped seeing him when he stopped seeing them.

He was hunkered down in the corner of the overstuffed couch, trying his best to ignore the excruciating scream issuing forth from a toddler who wanted to eat **now**. From what Daniel could tell, the parents were ignoring the kid. He clenched his fists several times and then clapped his hands over his ears to stop the noise.

Ruby noticed Daniel's discomfort and scooped up the unruly child and began whispering in her ear. The child stopped screaming to hear what was being said and soon was smiling at Ruby. She set the calmed child down, walked over to Daniel and settled on the seat next to him.

"Too much, huh?"

He nodded, forcefully.

Ruby laughed and wrapped her arm around Daniel. "We'll go as soon as we eat. There're too many people in this place for me, too."

Daniel heard a bell ring and silence gradually trickled through the rambunctious group of relatives. Ruby's mother raised her voice above the few children still giggling. "Dinner is served. Children in the kitchen. Adults in the dinning room. But first a prayer of thanksgiving for the gifts we've received this year."

The group quieted down and Ruby's father gave a short, thank goodness, prayer.

Ruby clasped Daniel's hand. "Come on, I'll get your plate ready for you. George will take care of the girls."

Ruby led him to a chair and placed his hands on the back so he could seat himself. He could hear Julie on his left and Rachel on his right. Rachel took his right hand and showed him where the silverware, napkin and his glass of water were. He sat and listened to the bustling of the adults as the settle their children in with a plate of food. He tried to listen to each voice and he guessed that there were about twenty kids sitting in the kitchen at several small tables.

He recognized that George was setting plates down on either side of him for Julie and Rachel. Daniel realized that he was able to identify people he knew well by their scent and "feel" of their size. He had just begun to learn how to use a cane to listen for echoes, which could tell him how close and how big an obstacle in his path was. He figured that sensing someone's size might work the same way. He'd have to ask Mr. Addison about that when he got back to school on Monday.

As soon as all the kids were settled with food, the adults left for the dinning room. Julie told him what was on his plate, meat at six o'clock, veggies at nine o'clock, mashed potatoes at twelve o'clock and dressing at three o'clock.

A boy sitting across the table called out to Daniel. "Hey! Why do you wear sunglasses in the house? You afraid the sun will explode or something?" He thought this was hysterical and began laughing and banging the table.

Daniel didn't answer and kept eating.

"Hey, you! Four-eyes. I'm talking to you."

Daniel could feel Rachel tense up next to him.

"Eric, you don't know anything." Rachel admonished. "He's my brother and he's blind, like Aunt Barbara. Except he can see light and bright lights hurt his eyes, so he wears dark glasses to prevent that."

"Well, it looks stupid. He should wear a sign around his neck so the rest of us 'normal' people can avoid him." Eric, evidently pleased with himself, looked around the table for support.

Julie, only five years old, had had enough. "Eric, you're such a poo-poo head."

"Oh, yeah? Who are you calling a poo-poo head, baby?" Eric stood, fisted his hands on his hips and leaned across the table, threatening her with his size.

Julie stood and shook her finger in his face. "You…you…you're just dumb! Our brother has more brains in his little finger than you have in your whole body!"

During all this, Daniel ducked his head down, wishing he could disappear under the table. He hated having the girls defend him. He crossed his arms and began rocking gently, trying to block out the fighting going on because of him.

Eric sneered at Julie and Rachel stood up. "You leave my brother and sister along, you jerk!"

Eric narrowed his eyes and clenched a fist. Rachel's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yeah?"

Daniel heard George enter the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" George's voice was not loud, but his military authority shone through.

"Daddy, Eric was picking on Daniel and Julie and I were…"

"That's a lie! I wasn't picking on the dummy!"

George moved over behind Eric and clasped his shoulder with a strong hand. "That's enough. There will be no name calling in your grandmother's home, or within my hearing. Is that understood?" George's gaze included his daughters, as he knew they weren't entirely without guilt in the name calling.

"Yes, Daddy," both girls answered.

Eric remained silent.

George tightened his grip just a bit on Eric's shoulder.

"Yes, Uncle George."

"Good. All right, it's over now. Everyone back to eating." George knelt down next to Daniel and took hold of his upper arms. Leaning in close, George spoke softly so only Daniel could hear.

"Daniel. It's over. Finish your dinner and we'll leave, okay?"

Daniel nodded and lifted his head up a bit. He took one of George's hands and signed into it, _I'm not hungry._

XXXXXXXXXX

That night in bed, Daniel went over the dinner scene in his head. As the sounds and smells replayed in his mind, he tried to put a face to Eric's churlish voice and as the picture developed, he began to laugh. He had visualized a hairy, dark, human version of Pegleg Pete, Mickey Mouse's nemesis. When the giggles finally subsided he realized he could use this any time he felt afraid of someone. Just picture him as a cartoon character and laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning found Daniel back in class with Amy and Mr. Addison and feeling much better about his ability to deal with bullies, if he should find himself in that situation again.

He and Amy were working together on a science project, attempting to build a model of a salt molecule using Styrofoam balls and uncooked spaghetti. Amy kept eating the spaghetti sticks and Daniel was trying to hide them from her so they'd have enough to finish their project. He would have thought that hiding something from a blind person would be easy, but Amy's sense of smell was highly developed when it came to her favorite food. He was just thankful she didn't like Styrofoam.

He had just managed to conceal the last few remaining unbroken spaghetti sticks and Amy was reaching across him to dig through his desk, when the door opened and Dr. Tanzi called for Daniel.

Daniel froze. He had been having so much fun with Amy that he had completely spaced out about his Monday counseling visit. Since Amy was draped across Daniel, she felt his body stiffen and heard his heart thumping hard in his chest. She changed her tickle attack into a bolstering hug and then urged him up with a slight push in the direction of the door.

Daniel wasn't sure he was actually moving because he couldn't feel his feet. He did eventually make his way over to the door and heard Mr. Addison telling him to meet the class in the lunch room when he finished. Daniel nodded to let the teacher know he had heard, then allowed Dr. Tanzi to guide him to the counseling office.

Daniel sat ram-rod straight in his chair while Dr. Tanzi chatted about the past holiday. The grown man slid his chair next to Daniel's in order to have Daniel finger spell into his hand.

"Tell me about your holiday." Dr. Tanzi let his left hand settle on the arm of Daniel's chair.

Daniel rested his right hand in the palm of his counselor. He noticed a band-aid fixed on Dr. Tanzi's thumb and vaguely wondered if he had cut it when he sliced the Thanksgiving turkey.

_We went to Ruby's mother's house. She has a big family and there were about forty people there, mostly kids. We had dinner and we left._

"Did you interact with any other kids?"

The dinner scene reran in Daniel's head. _Yes. A couple of kids tried to talk with me. My foster sisters helped._

Dr. Tanzi was mildly encouraged by this. He wanted Daniel to learn to be with other kids his age.

"Tell me what happened."

Daniel hesitated. He was sure that if he told him what had happened, the doctor would admonish him for not getting more involved with other kids. On the other hand if he kept quiet about it, he'd probably get the same lecture.

Daniel briefly told him what happened.

To Daniel's surprise, Dr. Tanzi laughed about how Daniel imagined Eric as Pegleg Pete.

"I'll have to remember to use that with some of my other students." Dr. Tanzi patted Daniel on the shoulder. "That was well done. You can use that 'evil cartoon character' bit a lot."

Dr. Tanzi was aware that Daniel had relaxed and he was now ready for the next big step. "Daniel, today we're going to do something different. I'm going to put you into a state of relaxed hypnosis so that you can tell me what happened with your parents."

Daniel immediately pulled away from his counselor. His heart pounded in his chest so hard he was sure Dr. Tanzi could see his shirt fluttering. He wiped his sweaty palms repeatedly on his pants to dry them. His throat clamped shut and he couldn't get any air into his lungs.

Dr. Tanzi recognized the signs of panic and reached into his desk for a paper lunch bag. He blew it open and held it over Daniel's face and instructed him to breathe slowly.

"Just listen to my voice, Daniel. Breathe in…and out…in…and out."

As Daniel finally got his breathing under control and the color returned to his face, Dr. Tanzi continued to speak in soothing tones to the child. "You're okay now. It was just a mild anxiety attack and now you're fine. I'm going to get you a glass of water now to help your dry throat."

Daniel waited while the doctor stepped into his main office to get him some water. _I can't. I can't. I can't. I've spent the last ten months trying to block that scene from my memory and now he wants me to talk about it! I can't!_

"Here, drink this." The man handed Daniel a paper cup half full of tepid water. Daniel downed it quickly.

"Let me explain to you how this is going to work. You can see light and objects within a few inches of your face, so I'm going to swing a small flashlight in front of you and I want you to concentrate only on that and the sound of my voice. When you are completely in the state of hypnosis, I'll gradually take you through the events on that day. When I bring you out of it, you will remember everything you said, but I'll give you a post-hypnotic suggestion, so that you won't experience another episode of panic."

Noticing Daniel's eyes going wide through his dark glasses, Dr. Tanzi kept on. "Daniel. This is something you need to do. It has been close to a year since the accident and you need to get past this. It's like lancing a festering wound. It's painful and messy, but that's the only way to administer medication directly to the lesion. Then healing can begin."

The counselor grasped both of Daniel's shoulders. "Daniel, do you trust me?"

Daniel nodded slowly.

"Do you believe that I would never do anything that could truly hurt you?"

Daniel nodded again.

"George and Ruby know what we're going to do today. They wanted to be here for you today and they're waiting in the lobby. Is it okay if they come in? Will that help you be more comfortable?"

Daniel perked up a bit at this news. He wouldn't have to do this alone.

Tanzi reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a tiny flash light on a chain. He handed it to Daniel and allowed him to feel it and flick it on and off several times. While Daniel was thus occupied, Dr. Tanzi continued, "I'm going to put you into hypnosis first, so that you're not distracted by anyone else in the room. Then I'll go get George and Ruby, okay?"

Daniel sucked in a deep, calming breath and nodded.

"Good. Now get as comfortable as you can in the chair and then concentrate only on the light and my voice. Ready?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, but nodded tentatively.

It took Dr. Tanzi only a couple of minutes until he was completely satisfied that Daniel was under. "Daniel, while I go get George and Ruby, I want you to think about your favorite place in the world. Picture yourself there and doing something you really like to do."

Daniel was only distantly aware of the door closing while he imagined himself at a dig with his parents. That's where they had all been their happiest, when they were together as a family and excited about new discoveries and unexplored places.

George and Ruby slipped quietly into the tiny room and each took a chair at the table.

"George, it might be a good idea if you settled Daniel in your lap for this. It could help him relax if he's in physical contact with someone. Ruby, why don't you scoot as close to George as you can and you can hold Daniel's hand. We mentioned this before, but please don't speak or interfere during this session. It will be difficult, if it works, but Daniel must do this."

When they were settled in, Dr. Tanzi began. "Daniel, I want you to go back to that cold day in January when you arrived at the museum. Describe to me what you see."

Daniel began speaking in a scratchy voice, "I am cold, so cold. I want to go back to the warm, dry sands of Egypt, but my parents have told me we're going to stay in New York for a couple of years. It snowed last night. There are tiny hills of snow in the gutters and along the sides of the buildings. The sidewalk is slushy where the snow has melted from people walking in it."

"Good. Now, go upstairs to the exhibition hall where your parents are setting up the display."

Daniel tensed and Ruby began rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing, circular motion.

"I don't want to."

"Daniel," Dr. Tanzi insisted firmly, but gently, "tell me what you see when you first go into the hall."

Daniel sighed and continued, "There are six statues of Bastet lining one wall. A couple of them are missing their feet and one is missing the head dress, but my dad thinks they're in excellent condition. There are a couple of wooden mummy cases. You can still see the faces painted on them in bright colors. One is a man and one is a woman." Daniel laughed and startled George and Ruby. They had never heard his laughter.

"There's a really strange ceramic bowl with human feet! It looks like it's going to walk away." Daniel giggled again. "There's a ceramic model of the Sphinx of Ammenhotep III that's glazed in a pretty blue color. But my favorite is a limestone carving of Anubis. I think I like him because he's a dog. My parents promised me I could get a dog after they finish setting up the exhibit."

"You're doing well, Daniel. Now, walk to the back of the room, where the temple is being set up and tell me what you see." Dr. Tanzi leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the table.

Daniel squirmed slightly in George's lap and George pulled him in even closer. Ruby looked at George, tears of empathy for Daniel poised to spill down her cheeks.

"There's a big crane sitting there, ready to raise the cover stone. A chain is already attached to it. They got the pillars up yesterday and my dad is pleased because they're a couple of days ahead of schedule. He promised we could take a couple of days to just act like regular tourists in the city."

"Daniel, you're getting off the subject. Tell me what your parents are doing right now."

"They're talking to the man who's going to operate the crane. Now my mom is picking up the blueprints so they can tell the operator which way the cover stone has to face. Her long hair is brushing the blueprint and she pushes it back over her shoulder. I remember how she smells like the desert breeze and lotus flowers."

"Daniel. What is your father doing?"

"He takes my mother's hand and pulls her into the temple, among the pillars. The man gets into the crane and starts it. It makes so much noise that I have to cover my ears. The chains slowly pull the cover stone up. When it's up higher than the pillars, the man shifts some gears and it swings slowly over the top of the temple. My parents are under it, telling the man to turn it a little so it will sit down on the pillars correctly."

Daniel stopped and folded his arms over his chest, breathing deeply before he continued. "I hear a loud creaking noise, like metal being stretched. I see a link snap and I run to them, screaming." Tears streamed down his cheeks and George began to rock him gently. "I don't know what happens after that. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and Nick telling me my parents are dead."

Ruby leaned in and took Daniel's face between her two hands. She bent forward and rested her forehead on the top of his blond head. He pushed her off and jumped off George's lap and roared, "NO! Go away! You're not my mother and he's not my father! Nick lied! My parents would never, never leave me! They're coming back for me and you can't keep them away!"

He tried to run from the room, but in his agitated state he couldn't find the door and he smashed into the wall. He began frantically running his hands over the surface, desperately searching for the door. Dr. Tanzi waved George and Ruby away and approached the frantic child quietly from behind.

"Daniel. Breathe. Count with me."

"No! I want my mother!" Daniel, frustrated that he couldn't find the door, began beating the wall with his fists.

Dr. Tanzi moved closer, until Daniel could feel the heat of his body closing in on him. Daniel slid down the wall and sank into a heap on the floor, rolled into a ball and rocked himself, whimpering.

The adult knelt down on the floor next to the distressed child. He leaned over him, but didn't touch. "Daniel. Breathe slowly. Count with me. One…two…three…"

Bit-by-bit, Daniel responded and begin to calm down. Dr. Tanzi continued to talk soothingly to him while George held his sobbing wife. Finally, Daniel sat upright and the doctor was able to give him some post-hypnotic suggestions. "Daniel, you will remember everything you said here, but you will not panic or experience severe anxiety. It will hurt, but you will be able to talk to me and George and Ruby about it. When I count to three you'll wake up. You'll feel rested and well. One…two…three."

Daniel stood up. He haltingly called out, "Ruby? George?"

They both rushed over and George picked him up in a tight embrace. Ruby leaned in, hugging George with Daniel sandwiched in between them.

"We're here, son. We're here." George's voice quivered with unshed tears.

"They are never coming back are they?" Daniel's voice was muffled in his foster-father's chest.

"No, son, they're not. They would come if they possibly could, but they can't."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay! I discovered that the way to get more reviews is to whump on poor little Danny! LOL! So I guess his life won't be looking up for quite some time…

X XXXXXXXXX

Life improved a bit for Daniel after that. He could talk now and communication opened up a whole world of learning for him. The doctors finally decided that his vision had improved all it was going to and he was fitted with reading glasses that allowed him to read if the book was within six inches of his face. Anything beyond that distance was only shadows and movements.

He still saw Dr. Tanzi once a week, to deal with the loss of his parents and his feelings about losing his sight. Secretly he knew he was being punished for not being able to save his parents, but he never told Dr. Tanzi that.

Time passed and his friendship with Amy grew. They were always together at school and occasionally on the weekend their families got together. Now that he could speak again, he began to teach her how to speak Arabic and tell her stories of the Egyptian gods.

He began going back to Aunt Barbara's a couple of times a month, as her schedule of teaching and parenting allowed. He memorized the stories she told him in ancient Greek and Latin. She wondered what was going to happen when he'd learned all the stories she knew. It wasn't like anyone was creating new myths for Daniel to learn.

Life wasn't perfect, it would never be with his parents gone, but Daniel was learning to cope and occasionally experienced short periods of contentment. He still hadn't made any good friends other than Amy, but with her outgoing personality he was kind of dragged along with her and so developed some casual friendships. At home, the kids on the block had gotten used to him and generally just ignored him, but one or two still teased him when he went out to play.

On a Friday, a week before the school year ended, Dr. Tanzi called George and Ruby in for a meeting with Daniel.

After everyone was seated, Dr. Tanzi began, "As you well know, I've been working very closely with Daniel this year and I'm extremely pleased with the progress he's made. He's speaking again, several languages from what I hear, and most importantly, he's accepting his parents' death, something that's never easy for anyone, no matter what their age."

George's deep, Texas drawl broke into the doctor's spiel. "We're glad to hear that, doctor. But why have you called us in. We already knew about Daniel's progress."

"I was just getting to that. We have always known that Daniel is very bright but I've been testing him lately…and…well, he's a lot brighter than I originally thought. It's not as easy to do an accurate IQ evaluation on someone who's blind, but…well."

"Just spit it out." George was becoming impatient with the doctor's beating around the bush.

"Average IQ is between ninety and one hundred nine; about half the US population falls into this area. Then, from one hundred ten to one hundred nineteen, is high average, about sixteen percent of people. From one hundred twenty to one hundred twenty-nine is superior, roughly seven percent of people and finally, one hundred thirty and above, two percent of the population, is considered very superior. Some people use the word genius."

George clenched his mouth with impatience. If the man had been under his command, he would have ordered him to get to the point. "Doctor."

Dr. Tanzi a hand over his face. "I think Daniel's IQ is somewhere above 180. Only about one in three and a half million people or so test at that level. God! Even Einstein wasn't thought to have an IQ that high! He's in a league with Goethe, Newton and Shakespeare! If he was able to see he could do anything in the world he wanted to! I've never, in fifteen years of counseling children, come across anyone with ability like Daniel's." He sank back into his chair and appeared to George to be exhausted.

"Okay. So what does this mean for Daniel?"

"Well, next year, instead of putting him in the fifth grade class we should move him up to high school. He could probably finish that in a couple of years."

George and Ruby looked at each other over the top of Daniel's head. George turned back to the school counselor. "No."

Dr. Tanzi sat up straight. "What do you mean, no?"

George finally lost his patience. "I mean, no. It's not going to happen. Daniel has enough to deal with without being five or six years younger than the other students. There are things more important than his academic advancement. Ruby and I will discuss this with Daniel and we'll let you know what we decide will be best for him."

George stood up, clearly dismissing the doctor in his own office, and took Ruby's hand to help her up out of the chair. Ruby placed Daniel's hand on her arm and the three of them left a very flustered doctor in his chair.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night after the girls were in bed, George, Ruby and Daniel sat down together for their first discussion about Daniel's future.

"Son, do you understand what Dr. Tanzi told us today?" George opened the discussion.

"Yes, sir, I think I do. He thinks I should be in a class with teenagers. But that would separate me from Amy!" Daniel licked his lips. "She's the only friend I have besides your family."

Ruby picked up on "your family," and, mildly offended, interrupted. "Daniel, I know we're not you birth family. No one can ever replace them. But, we are your family. We love you."

Daniel hung his head, folded his arms and nodded. "I know," came from his lips softly, "it's just that most of the time I feel misplaced. Like my whole life is just about waiting for my real life to start."

George and Ruby exchanged startled glances. "Honey, we had no idea you felt that way." Ruby pulled Daniel into her lap, not quite as easy a feat as it had been almost a year ago. Daniel had grown and wasn't quite as thin as he had been. "We love you as much as we love the girls. You are our child and even though I didn't carry you inside me for nine months, I have carried you in my heart for the past eleven months."

Daniel accepted Ruby's hug and snuggled in closer. "I know in my head, it's just that sometimes my heart forgets."

"Daniel, we wanted to talk to you about what you want to do next year for school. Do you want to skip up to high school?" George, ever the focused military mind, got them back on track.

"No! I don't want to leave Amy or Mr. Addison. Dr. Tanzi told me the reason they keep one teacher with the same group of kids from kindergarten through eighth grade is so the kids and the teacher can bond." Daniel drew his eyebrows together in thought. "They become a family, especially the ones who stay at the school during the week, like me. Please, don't make me leave them."

"Ruby and I talked about this while you were taking your bath and we think we've come up with a way to keep you in Mr. Addison's class and still let you learn as much as you can." George patted Daniel on the leg. "How about if you stay with your class most of the time, but go to another class for math and science? Maybe you can do special assignments for English and history. Aunt Barbara might be able to think of some fun history projects for you. That way you could be with your friends all the way though eighth grade and still do high school level work."

Daniel pressed his lips together and wrinkled his forehead in thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me."

Ruby smiled and hugged him tighter. "Great, then when I take you back to school on Monday, I'll stop in and talk to Dr. Tanzi and see if he can set that up. I think with my sister, 'The College Professor,' helping, he might see that this can work."

XXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning, Ruby dropped Daniel off in his classroom and headed for Dr. Tanzi's office. She rapped on his door and was ushered in.

"Mrs. Hammond! I wasn't expecting you." Dr. Tanzi waved her toward a chair across the desk from his.

"Dr. Tanzi. George, Daniel and I had a family meeting and I think we've come up with something that will allow Daniel to advance in his education and still remain with his class." She briefly outlined their plan, putting great emphasis on her sister's involvement.

Dr. Tanzi leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers together in thought. "If Mr. Addison agrees – and I think he will – that should work out." He leaned forward again. "You know that we all just want what's best for the boy. I think he's very lucky to have been placed in your home. Especially with your sister as an example of what he can achieve."

He stood and reached over the desk to shake her hand. "I'll speak to Mr. Addison and the high school teachers involved and let you know what they say."

Ruby was somewhat surprised. She and George had been expecting much more resistance from the man. "Thank you very much, Dr. Tanzi. I know Daniel will be much happier being able to stay with his teacher and friends. He may be incredibly intelligent, but he's still only nine years old. We'd like him to be able to be a kid as long as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner the first Friday of summer break, George and Ruby gathered the kids together in the living room for a family council. George settled Julie on his lap and Ruby began the "meeting."

"Okay, gir..uh, kids, your father has a week's leave coming in a few weeks and we'd like to discuss what we can do. We came up with several choices. We can stay home and explore New York City and hang out with friends and family. We can drive up and down the Atlantic coast and check out the touristy things. Or we can spend a week at a camp for families with a blind member." She watched the faces of her girls pucker up when "driving" was suggested and giggled to herself. "The floor's open for discussion!"

Julie exchanged grimaces with Rachel and spoke up. "No driving vacations! They're really boring. You just sit forever and never get to do anything."

Rachel nodded her agreement. "I don't really want to stay in the city. What kind of vacation is that? We can see this stuff any time. I think camp sounds like fun."

George grinned at Ruby and winked. "I don't know. I'm not sure camp sounds like much fun. I mean, all they have to do there is swimming, horseback riding, bicycling, archery. You know, really boring stuff."

"No, Daddy! That stuff sounds like fun! I've never even seen a real horse up close. Could we really ride one? I could be like Little Joe on _Bonanza_!" Rachel, like many young girls, had a passion for horses. "Daddy, we have to go!"

George wrinkled his forehead and frowned in mock disapproval. "I don't know. It sounds pretty dull to me. What do you think, Mama?" He turned to Ruby who was having a tough time keeping a straight face when she saw the twinkle in George's eyes.

"Gee, all that cold, wet water and those smelly horses. I really don't like the sound of that."

Julie and Rachel threw themselves on their knees in front of their parents and begged unashamedly.

Daniel didn't know quite what to make of this. He could not see facial expressions, but he was getting pretty good at knowing what someone really thought from their movements and the inflection of their voices. He knew George and Ruby were pleased that the girls wanted to go to camp and he couldn't understand why they were playing games with them.

George put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, you haven't said anything yet. What do you think?"

"Well, I agree with the girls that we could see New York City on the weekends. Sitting in a car when I can't see the scenery does sound pretty boring, so I guess camp would be okay. I've spent a lot of time in tents, but that was in the desert, so camping on a lake or in the mountains would be different. Yeah, I guess that's fine." Daniel shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

"Well, Ruby, with Daniel in the family now the kids can outvote us. So I guess we're going to camp for a week." George slid over next to his wife on the couch and gave her a big sloppy kiss, while the girls grabbed their stomachs and groaned at such disgusting behavior.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel slid out of his side of the car, cane sweeping in front of him, scouting for any obstacles in his way. He lifted his head toward the warm sunshine and closed his eyes. Even behind the dark lenses, he felt a sharp stab of pain when the light hit his eyes. He lowered his head and put one hand on the hot metal of the car and shut the car door with the other. He waited for someone to come lead him.

It had been almost a year-and-a-half since he'd lost his sight and his parents. It was getting harder instead of easier to accept both. He wanted to throw the cane away, rip the glasses off and scream at the universe for making such a huge mistake. Even though the Hammond family showed him a deep, loving faith in God, he felt that no loving power would allow this. He clenched his fists so tightly that he suspected he was leaving deep crescent depressions on the palms of his hands from his fingernails. He leaned against the car and tried to relax. He knew that George or Ruby would eventually notice and he didn't want them fussing over him, like he was a helpless puppy.

George shut the back of the station wagon and set the last of their bags on the pile with the rest. Ruby had ushered the girls over toward the office, where they would get the keys for their cabin. Cars weren't allowed in the actual camp grounds since they posed a threat to the visually impaired campers so an electric cart would pick up their stuff and deliver it to their cabin. He turned around to look for Daniel and spotted him leaning against the car, stiff and poker-faced. He sighed to himself. He knew that a Daniel-tantrum was coming within a couple of days. Twice during the past year and a half, Daniel had basically broken down and thrown the mother of all tantrums. George recognized the signs of stress that preceded those events. He and Ruby had prayed that this vacation would help Daniel open up to them and really let them chip away at that barricade he'd erected around his emotions.

Daniel began the breathing Dr. Tanzi had taught him to help when he was feeling stressed. He wrapped his arms around himself and began rocking on his heels as he counted. By the time he reached fifty, he was beginning to feel more in control and he stopped rocking. He heard George shuffling through the gravel and forced himself to open his eyes to the bright light of the summer day. He sensed George's presence within a few inches but was still startled when the man's hand came to a rest on his shoulder.

"Come on, son. Grab a bag and help me load this stuff on the cart that's coming." George was a firm believer that physical work could solve most problems. At least, it could divert thoughts and was productive at the same time.

Daniel nodded and George led him to the pile of bags near where a driver had just parked an electric cart. George placed one of Daniel's hands on the side of the cart and handed him a small duffle bag.

"Just lift it up over the rail and onto the bed of the cart, Daniel, and I'll get the next bag." George watched some of the color come back into the boy's face while they worked together and once again reaffirmed his belief that work is a good thing.

By the time the family got to their tiny, one room cabin, George hoped that Daniel had gotten past his spell of self-pity. Rachel was fairly bouncing in her desire to go see the horses before dinner and Julie had hoped that they could go swimming. George pulled the camp schedule from his pocket and calculated that they had about an hour-and-a-half before dinner.

"Okay, troops. We have time to stow our gear and head to the corral before dinner. Move it, people, let's get the job done."

Rachel sighed to herself. She loved her dad very much, she really, really did, but sometimes it was such a pain that he was military.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel bounded with excitement as the family headed for the corral. She was going to see a real horse for the first time and Ruby was fairly certain the entire camp had heard about it.

"Hurry, Daddy! I don't want anyone to put them to bed before we get there!" Rachel grabbed Julie's hand and tugged her along. "Julie, maybe we can pick out the ones we want to ride."

Daniel trailed behind the girls, holding onto Ruby's arm. He wrinkled his nose at the tangy smell as they approached the corral where the riding horses were kept. He heard their hooves shuffling in the dirt and the swish of their tails as they batted at flies. Ruby halted and placed Daniel's hands on the wooden fence.

"Daniel, climb up on the first rail and we'll try to get one of the horses to come over so you can meet it." Ruby turned to Rachel, "Child, if you don't settle down none of the horses will come anywhere near us."

Rachel immediately stopped bouncing about and climbed up on the rail next to Daniel. George whistled and several of the horses looked in their direction. He whistled once again and two of the animals separated themselves from the herd and ambled over, heads tossing.

Julie clung to Ruby, not certain that she wanted anything that huge near enough to take a chunk out of her. Rachel, wide-eyed with wonder, stood as still as she could when a chestnut horse with a white blaze on its face stopped in front of her. She looked up at her father for reassurance and when he nodded, she tentatively stuck out one finger to stroke its nose.

A huge grin broke out on her face. "Daddy! Its nose is so soft!" The horse nickered softly and stepped a little closer to nuzzle Rachel, almost knocking her off the fence. George stepped behind Rachel to keep her from being pushed off the fence and he placed a hand on Daniel's back to steady him.

Daniel listened to the sound of the gentle beast next to him. With Rachel stroking it, it seemed to Daniel that he could almost hear it purr with pleasure. It smelled of sweat and leather, not an unpleasant odor, but strong and wild. George shifted just enough behind Rachel to be able to take one of Daniel's hands and place it on the horse's neck.

Daniel cocked his head as he concentrated on the feel of the horse under his hand. He could feel the brute force of the neck muscles as the horse turned its massive head toward Daniel. When the animal's attention left Rachel and focused on Daniel, he began sneezing repeatedly, startling the horse. The horse backed up several steps and swung its head from side to side as if trying to watch Daniel with both eyes at the same time.

"I think I'd better take Daniel back to the cabin and give him a dose of his allergy medicine." Ruby tried to set Julie down, but she clung to her mother and pushed her face into Ruby's side. Ruby grinned up at George. "Looks like I'm taking Julie with us. We'll meet you at the dinning hall for dinner."

George leaned down and gave his wife a quick kiss while Daniel started another round of sneezing. "Better hurry," he ruffled Daniel's hair, "before this guy stops breathing entirely."

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, after the kids were finally settled in bed, George grabbed Ruby's hand and led her out into the starry night. They walked a few yards from the cabin and George pulled her into his arms as he leaned against a tree. She leaned against him, grateful for his warmth in the cool evening air. The couple just stood, content to just be together. Ruby recalled what her husband did for a living and she wrapped her arms around him, grateful that he was here, safe, with her.

"Honey," George cradled her head against his chest with his hand, "remember what the counselors told us about children and grief? About how it takes longer for a child to go through the levels of grief than it does for an adult. Well, I was watching Daniel today and I think he's finally leaving the denial stage and entering the anger stage."

Ruby sighed, the romance of the moment gone as worry replaced it. "I've seen him in the back yard pounding on a basketball a few times. As least he hasn't turned his anger toward any people yet."

"We need to watch him and find a good way for him to physically get that anger out. God knows the child has good reason to be angry with life." He looked down at the woman he loved more than he even loved his children. He turned her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. Grinning, he said, "Now, how about we find a nice private hiding place?"

Ruby grabbed his hand and dragged him off deeper into the woods near the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXX

With breakfast eaten and the cabin straightened up, the family changed into their bathing suits and strolled down to the swimming pool. There were two pools open for the campers. One was a regulation Olympic pool with high diving boards. This was for those campers who had no disabilities. Next to that one was an Olympic-sized pool, but it was only four feet deep and had a long, sloping ramp at one end for people in wheelchairs to enter the pool. It also had several rows of rope strung from one side of the pool to the other for vision impaired swimmers to hang onto.

Ruby went off to the regular pool with the girls and George headed to the shallower pool with Daniel.

"Okay, son, I know you've never been swimming before, but everywhere in this pool you'll be able to stand up and keep your nose above the water. I'll be right next to you the entire time, so you can't get lost." George took Daniel's towel and set it on a bench with his own. "Any questions?"

Daniel shook his head. George took Daniel's hand and led him over to the steps. "There are six steps to the bottom."

Holding George's hand, Daniel dipped his toe into the heated water. The water lapped over his foot in greeting. Daniel smiled and adjusted the dark goggles strapped around his head, grateful for the blocking out of the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the water. He walked down the steps, but stopped when the water reached his waist and clung tighter to George's hand. The water was sloshing gently at his bare stomach and he could feel the loose material of his bathing suit swishing around his hips. The lower part of his body felt almost weightless and he could feel the water trying to lift him off his feet.

George waited patiently, wondering what was going through Daniel's mind. Even though he had been speaking for over six months, he rarely shared anything about himself. Most of what he had to say to the family had to do with what he was learning and his excitement at being able to suck in knowledge as fast as it could be fed to him.

Daniel went down the final two steps and stiffened when the water slapped him on his face. He rose on his toes as high as he could without losing contact with the bottom. Gripping George's hand, he let himself be led to a rope. George guided one hand to the lifeline and allowed Daniel to hold him with the other.

"Daniel, would you feel comfortable if I teach you to float?"

_Comfortable? In a totally alien environment that threatens to pull me under and suck the life out of my lungs? NO! _

Daniel shrugged, "Sure. I guess so."

"Good. I'm going to let go of your hand and support your back. I will not move away from you unless you tell me to. Ready?"

Daniel nodded and chewed on his lip.

George did exactly what he said he would. Daniel lay back, eyes closed, sound blocked by the water sloshing against his ears; weightless. He fixed his attention on his body without any senses except touch to connect him to the world. The warm water enveloped him like a cocoon and he felt protected, isolated. The gentle rocking motion of the pool water relaxed him and he felt free. Free from fear, free from responsibility, free from guilt.

Daniel stiffened and began to sink. He flung his arms and legs around, fighting the water until George hauled him up into a reassuring hug. Guilt. It was his fault his parents were dead and he had allowed himself to begin to forget that. To begin enjoying something when he had no right to enjoy anything, ever.

"Get me out! I want to go back to the cabin!" Daniel snarled in George's ear.

"It's all right, son. I've got you." George, thinking Daniel was afraid of the water, debated with himself about taking him out or making him stay and conquer his fear.

"I don't feel good. My stomach hurts. I think I'm going to be sick!"

That ended the mental debate and George hurried them out of the pool. He grabbed their towels and wrapped the shivering child in the dry terry cloth, rubbing his arms vigorously to warm him up.

Ruby had been watching them from the corner of her eye and looked across the pool in question at George. George nodded and called to her. "I'm taking Daniel back to the cabin. He says he's not feeling well and he looks pale."

Ruby nodded and turned her attention back to the girls who were racing each other in the shallow end of the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time George got Daniel back to the camp, they'd had to stop twice for him to throw up in the bushes. George finally snatched him up and ran, eager to get him dry and warm.

Daniel was almost unaware of what was going on around him. All he could do was to run the accident over and over in his head. He could actually hear the snap of the chain. He knew that if he had moved faster, or been bigger, or screamed louder, that his parents would be alive right now. His head pounded, his stomach twisted, and he couldn't breath.

George burst through the door, dropped Daniel on the nearest bunk and dug through his stuff for dry clothes. He got him dried off and into some jeans and a t-shirt before he began checking for other signs of illness. He wasn't feverish. In fact his skin was still cool from the pool. He was pale, but that wasn't too unusual with Daniel.

Daniel lay rigid on the bunk. The more he remembered, the angrier he got. He hated himself. It was his fault. He shouldn't have lived. It would have been better if he had died with them. He began clenching his fists. His muscles felt as though they were rubber bands, stretched to the limit and he had to move or he'd snap. He sat up so quickly that George was startled and jumped back.

Daniel began tearing off the bedding from the bunk, flinging it around the tiny cabin. When he finished the first bed, he turned to another and then another, until all five bunk beds had been stripped. He then began pulling suitcases out from under the bed and tossing them. George stepped in and stopped that; he could hurt one of them or break a window. Furious at having been stopped, Daniel turned on George and began pounding his chest with his fists. George grabbed both of his wrists. "Daniel, you may NOT hurt anyone."

In a frenzy of fury, energy damned up inside, Daniel finally resorted to jumping up and down and screaming. George allowed him to vent for a few minutes. When he knew that the tantrum was winding down, he began talking softly to Daniel.

"Daniel, tell me what you're thinking right now. What is going through that head of yours? Open up to us. Ruby and I love you and we'll do anything to help you not to hurt inside any more." He kept repeating the words in a soothing tone until Daniel just stood still, tears dripping onto his t-shirt.

George pulled him into his lap and cradled him, rocking gently as Daniel allowed tears to flow for the first time since his parents' death. When the sobs finally slowed into hiccups, George brought Daniel's face up to his so Daniel could see his eyes.

"They really are never coming back, are they, George?"

"No, they aren't. Daniel, I want you to understand something." George continued rocking him and rubbing his back. "There is nothing you could ever do that will stop Ruby and I from loving you. We are not your birth parents; no one could ever replace them, but we do love you very much."

Daniel slid his hands up to the sides of George's face so he could feel him speak.

"If you try to block out the pain of their deaths, you'll also block out the happiness and love that they gave you. They don't deserve to be shoved aside and forgotten. Just as you don't deserve to be without their love."

Daniel clung to George for several minutes, until his breathing finally settled and he stopped shaking.

"Okay, son. Let's straighten up this place." George set Daniel to work remaking the bunks after he gathered and sorted the bedding.

George heard Ruby and the girls coming up the path, Rachel bouncing and chattering away as usual. He sent up a quick pray of thanks that he had been blessed with his wife and children. He was aware just how tenuous life could be and he prayed that his family would never experience Daniel's pain due to his premature death.

Rachel burst into the room, then stopped and gaped at the mess. "It looks like the room threw-up!"

Julie giggled and ran to hug her dad.

"We had a little problem." George met Ruby's eyes raised one eyebrow meaningfully. She knew that they'd be having a meeting of the executive branch of the Hammond family later.

XXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Ruby took the girls to the corral for their first horseback riding lesson. George stayed back in the cabin with Daniel, who hadn't wanted lunch and was still feeling a bit nauseous.

George hunkered down with Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy, a suspense novel he'd been wanting to read, while Daniel dozed on his bunk. He was about thirty pages into the story when Daniel began to turn restlessly and murmur in his sleep.

"Run! Mom! Dad! I'm coming!" He twisted himself up in the sheet that was covering him.

George froze, unsure about waking him or letting him finish the nightmare and waking on his own. Daniel lurched up and off the bed, collapsing to the floor in the tangle of bedding. George dropped his book, reached down and picked him up, pulling the bunched sheets away from his thrashing legs.

Daniel's eyes were wide open and unseeing, still trapped in his nightmare. George grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "Daniel! Wake up!"

Daniel turned his eyes toward George. "Daddy?"

"Daniel, it's George."

Daniel blinked several times and tried to focus on George's face, just inches from his own. "George?"

George gathered him in closer for a hug. "Yes, son - George."

"I had a dream. I saw the accident again. Then Mom and Dad were mummified and they were coming to get me." Daniel grabbed George's shirt, feeling that that shirt was the only grip he had on reality. If he let go, he'd sink forever into his nightmare. "They were making moaning sounds and they smelled really bad. Like milk that sat out too long on a hot day."

George held on until Daniel began relaxing in his arms. "You hungry?"

Daniel nodded.

"Let's go find something for you to eat." George dug Daniel's shoes out from under his bunk. "Maybe we could go to the horse corral and watch the girls ride afterwards."

"I think I'd like to learn to ride, too."

"Then we'd better give you an extra dose of your allergy medicine. I think all that sneezing would scare the horses." George grinned at the boy, who seemed to have moved past his fright.

"Yeah. It scares me when I start sneezing without warning." Daniel grinned back at George

XXXXXXXXXX

George settled Daniel in the saddle, with Ruby and the girls watching on. Jake, the camp's resident horse expert, supervised and told Daniel what to expect. George finished buckling the safety belt around Daniel's waist and patted his protective helmet to be sure it was secure.

"Son, you have a go!" George had always wanted to say that ever since he heard it when he watched the Moon landing from his father's bedside.

Jake took Butterscotch's lead reins and walked Daniel around the corral several times. Julie and Rachel followed on their horses while George and Ruby waited under the welcoming shade of an oak tree.

"So, you want to tell me what happened in the cabin this morning?" Ruby folded her arms and raised one eyebrow at her husband.

George gave her a quick synopsis of the events of Daniel's outburst. "I think it's safe to say he's entering the second phase of grief that we've been warned about – anger. My concern is that he's turning that anger toward himself."

"I remember when Barbara lost her eyesight and she finally got past the denial stage. There wasn't a breakable in the house that was safe from her. Mom finally had to pack Grandma's china and store it in the basement." Ruby snickered at the memory. "But she really scared us. We were never sure that she wouldn't turn and start tossing us against the wall. Poor Dad did a lot of wall painting that winter."

"We'll have to keep an eye on the girls and make sure he doesn't accidentally harm them. I can't imagine Daniel knowingly hurting anyone. He's got such an innate gentleness about him." George sighed as he thought about the difficult road Daniel had ahead of him. "I wish he'd toughen up a bit."

"Just watch them, George." Ruby turned back to the corral. "All three of them seem like such normal kids."

The couple watched as Rachel moved her horse closer to Daniel's. She leaned toward her foster-brother and said something to him. They watched as Daniel turned quickly toward her and began giggling.

George pulled Ruby in for a hug and a quick kiss. "It's good to see him happy, even if it's just for a short time."

"Well, I think eventually those times will be closer together and last longer." Ruby rubbed his back as she leaned against his shoulder, watching the kids. "I thank God daily we took Daniel in. I just wish his grandfather would give permission for us to adopt him."

"In time, Ruby, in time."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Mild warning about George's mouth in this chapter. He is military! (Much less graphic than you can hear on network TV.)

Daniel got through the rest of the week without a major problem. He discovered that he had a talent for animals. The camp kept a few cows, goats, chickens and pigs for the city children to get acquainted with. The only animals Daniel had experience with were the guard dogs on digs and camels, which were not known for their good temperaments. One of the camp dogs had six week old puppies and the girls begged their mom and dad for one, but they said no. George had been stationed at McGuire for close to two years and they knew he'd be getting orders within a few months. They had no idea where they'd be going, so a dog was just not possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks before school was scheduled to start again, Daniel woke up one morning with a sore throat and a headache. Ruby settled him on the couch and gave him a popsicle, her favored remedy/treat for sick children. She firmly believed that sometimes a child needs to be pampered. Also, sometimes that was enough to make a "sick" child feel well again.

Daniel welcomed the soothing drip of the melted flavored ice down his burning throat, but he couldn't eat anything else. Ruby watched him and kept the girls either in their room or outside playing. If he had something contagious, she didn't want a house full of sick kids to finish up the summer vacation

Ruby took his temperature and was surprised to see it was 102˚F. She hadn't really thought it was that high.

"Daniel, honey, how is your throat feeling?"

Daniel, whose throat hurt too much to talk, just shook his head. Big mistake! Now his throat and head vied for equal attention.

Ruby went into the kitchen, shifted through the junk drawer and dug out a small flashlight. Sitting down next to Daniel on the couch she leaned over him. "Honey, open your mouth as wide as you can so I can look in

Daniel rolled over from his side to his back and opened wide. Ruby peered down his throat and moaned to herself when she saw the white spots on his tonsils.

"Daniel, I think you need to make a visit to the doctor. You might have tonsillitis again." He'd already had it twice since he'd come to live with them. The doctor had mentioned that if he got it again, he'd want to consider having his tonsils removed.

That night when George got home, Ruby greeted him with a kiss and a caution. "I had to take Daniel to the doctor today. He's got tonsillitis again and the doctor wants to schedule an operation as soon as he's well."

"How's he taking it?"

"He seems okay, but I'm a bit concerned that once he gets there the memories of the accident and all the time he spent in the hospital afterwards will come back."

"He'll just have to deal with it. We'll be there to help." George cleared his throat. "Where are the kids?"

"The girls are next door playing with Lisa and Jenny. They should be home in about fifteen minutes for dinner. Daniel's asleep upstairs." Ruby looked up into her husband's pale blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I got my orders today."

"When and where?" Ruby knew this was coming. Two years was about as long as the Air Force allowed at any one posting.

"Beginning of December, Turkey. Two years in Turkey and then I get a choice of two years in Italy, Germany, or England. But we'll be gone for about four years."

"Europe! Just before Christmas? Oh, George, I'd really hoped we could be with my family for just one more Christmas." Ruby leaned into his arms. "What about Daniel? Do you think the state of New York will let us take him overseas?"

"I don't know, Ruby. We'll just have to make them." George leaned his cheek against her hair and breathed deeply. He loved the way she smelled. "He's our child every bit as much as the girls."

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel woke up just as the light was beginning to shine through his bedroom window. He opened his eyes and wondered why he was awake so early. His stomach twisted as he remembered. Tonight he'd be going to the hospital to get his tonsils out tomorrow. He knew everyone was nervous before an operation and he wasn't too worried about that. What scared him out of his mind was just being in that place again. Antiseptic smells. Sharp sounds on bare tile floors. Cold metal on the sides of the bed. Whispered remarks, meant to keep him from worry.

The place where he first knew his parents had left him.

Daniel sat up in his bed and flung the sheet off. He padded barefoot over to the dresser and took out his clothes for the day. He slipped into the bathroom quietly, so as not to awaken the girls in the next room. After he'd dressed he automatically went back and made his bed and shoved his pj's under his pillow. As he headed for the stairs, he could hear George puttering in the kitchen getting ready to start his day.

Daniel stopped at the bottom of the stairs, blocked out all senses except smell, and breathed in the cherished aroma of coffee percolating on the stove. The only American luxury his father had insisted upon on digs was a good cup of freshly brewed coffee. He had loved watching the coffee turn the clear water into dark liquid through the clear glass of the percolator. Daniel would sit beside his father in the morning, listening to his parents discuss their plans for the day, happy to be included in their work.

He shuttered and let the quiet sounds of the mostly sleeping household enter again. Sighing, he pattered down the hall into the kitchen.

"'Morning, son. How are you feeling?" George grabbed the percolator from the stove and poured a mug of the fragrant liquid.

Daniel leaned against the door frame, shrugged and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Okay. A little nervous about going back to the hospital tonight, but I'll be fine."

George frowned slightly, really wishing that Daniel open up more. He moved across the room and ruffled Daniel's bed-rumpled hair. "You know the girls are going to Aunt Barbara's tonight and that Ruby and I will spend the night with you in your room. One of us will always be with you until they take you into the operating room and we'll be there as soon as you come out."

George cracked a couple of eggs into a hot pan and pushed down the toast. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. "Juice?"

"Sure." Daniel took several steps to the kitchen bar where a couple of stools waited for them. He climbed up and took a seat while George poured him a glass of juice. George set it down exactly the distance and direction the family had been taught so he could find it without groping around.

"Hungry?" George pulled a plate for himself out of the cupboard.

"No. I'll wait until everyone else is up." Daniel hung his head down over the glass of juice he held and sucked in the pungent aroma. He missed the pomegranate juice he'd had in Egypt.

George shoveled his eggs onto his plate and plucked the toast from the toaster. Ruby was a much better cook, but he knew she'd be up very late tonight worrying about Daniel and the girls at Barbara's and he wanted her have a chance to sleep in this morning.

He settled on the stool next to Daniel and let his eyes drift to the blond mop of hair. He and Ruby had started the paperwork to take Daniel with them to California when his transfer went through in December. So far, things weren't looking good. It seems the state felt they knew what was good for Daniel better than he and his wife did. George couldn't imagine their life without this child. His appetite completely gone, he pushed his half eaten breakfast away.

"Daniel, don't worry too much. You'll only be in the hospital two nights and I'll be there the whole time with you." George stood up behind Daniel, turned the cushioned swivel seat around so they were face to face. "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you?"

That's what his parents used to say, but they left him alone. "Yes."

George wrapped his arms around the sad child and hugged him. "Come on. You want to watch cartoons until everyone else is up?"

"Not really, but maybe there's something interesting on on PBS."

George snickered. Daniel was the only kid he knew who preferred lectures to cartoons.

XXXXXXXXXX

George came home early that night to help pack everyone up for Daniel's stay in the hospital. Ruby went with the girls to get them ready for two nights at their Aunt Barbara's. They were really excited at the prospect of getting to play with their cousin, Ethan. He was just about to turn one year old and he was so much fun to play with. Their aunt appreciated them keeping the baby busy as she was preparing her lectures for the upcoming year at Columbia.

Ruby settled the kids in the back seat while George packed the car for the quick trip to Barbara's, muttering to himself about packing the whole damned house for two nights away.

Rachel, hearing her father's quiet protests, blurted, "Daddy, Julie and I need all that stuff. We're trying to teach Ethan how to play with dolls."

George, unaware that they'd been able to hear his mild cursing, brought his head up too quickly and smacked it on the lifted back window of the station wagon. He dropped a suitcase, grabbed his head and spewed out a couple of not-so-mild words.

Julie looked up into the front seat where Ruby was waiting. "Oooh, Mommy! Daddy has to put a lot of quarters into the Penalty Jar. We may get to go to Coney Island before school starts after all."

George turned even redder; Ruby bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud and Daniel turned his head to the window to keep the girls from seeing his huge grin.

George tossed the last suit case into the back, slammed the window shut and dropped heavily into the driver's seat, still mumbling, "Why the hell did they have to design the car like that? There must be some way to get into the damned back of the car without smashing the shit out of your head!"

Ruby scowled at him. "George, this isn't the base! Keep that language away from our children!"

George gripped the steering wheel with both hands and sighed, "You're right, honey. Next time I almost knock myself out, I'll keep to words like 'dog-gone it' and 'rats'. Okay?"

Ruby leaned over and dropped a kiss his goose-egg. "I'm sorry you're hurt, but we're on our way to the hospital if you want someone to look at it."

George glared.


	14. Chapter 14

The smell of death. Daniel would forever associate hospitals with death; that too-clean smell, where nothing alive could possibly survive.

The sounds of suffering. Nurses' shoes squealing as they scrape the hard floors. Wheels squeaking on rolling beds and wheelchairs taking people off into tiny rooms. The hushed tone of doctors issuing instructions. All heard above the backdrop of stifled laments.

From the moment he passed between the wide, automatic glass doors, Daniel was transported back to the time he'd spent in this impersonal building. Walking between George and Ruby, he gripped their hands tightly and prayed that they wouldn't let him go.

He endured the check-in routine; the embarrassing hospital gown, peeing in a cup, thermometer slipped under his tongue, blood-pressure cuff strangling his arm, the routine chest x-ray and the disinterested efficiency of it all. Throughout all of it, either George or Ruby kept physical contact with him. He needed that human touch to keep him connected to reality otherwise he felt he would slide into nonexistence.

George and Ruby were heartbroken as they watched Daniel revert to the silent, detached child they first knew. He had made such progress over the past year and now it seemed to evaporate and mingle with the impersonal odors of the antiseptic institution. They had known that this would be a difficult experience for him, but they hadn't thought that something as minor as a tonsillectomy would be this traumatizing.

The nurse came in one last time with a tiny paper cup and a glass of water. She handed the glass to Daniel and gave the paper cup to Ruby. "Sleeping pill," she said and left.

"Daniel, open your mouth."

Daniel obediently opened his mouth and Ruby placed the pill on his tongue. He took a sip of the water, handed the glass to Ruby and slid down into the hospital bed. George and Ruby watched wordlessly until they were sure he was asleep.

When Ruby finally released his hand, she turned to her husband. "Dear God! No child deserves to feel the way he does. He hasn't said a word since we stepped through the door. What are we going to do? We can't leave him behind in December. He'll never accept another family. Look how long it's taken him to settle in with us and now this hospital stay seems to have undone all the progress he's made this past year."

George, disturbed by Daniel's regression, simply nodded and held his wife.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel survived the hospital stay and was safely settled down on the living room couch. Rachel was reading Little Britches to him while Julie played quietly with her dolls. Ruby was waiting on the front steps for Barbara to come by with Ethan. The family was going to baby-sit for a few hours while Barbara when down to the university to get some things ready for the start of fall semester.

Daniel heard the gate screech open, reminding him of the sound the chains had made before they broke. The stroller wheels made a thumping sound as they passed over the sidewalk joints on the way to the front door. He listened as the two adult sisters greeted each other and Ruby made a fuss over Ethan.

"Julie, why don't you take Ethan into the back yard for a while? Keep a close eye on him. You know how he likes to put things into his mouth!" Barbara unbelted him from his stroller and carried him though the house to the back door. Julie led him into the yard.

Barbara reached for Ruby. "I can't believe he'll be a year old next week. I thought being a mother wasn't going to be any more difficult than being a wife or a professor who happens to be blind. Boy, was I wrong! Now that he's walking, he's into absolutely everything!"

Ruby just laughed. "Welcome to the world of parenthood! We all go through it." She turned and led her sister into the kitchen. "I asked you over for a reason."

Barbara settled at the kitchen bar while Ruby poured two cups of tea and put some cookies on a plate. She finally sat on the stool next to her sister.

"You know George and I have been trying to get permission to take Daniel with us to California. Well, so far the state is saying no. They 'own' Daniel until he's eighteen or his grandfather decides to let us adopt him." She absent mindedly patted her sister's hand. "George and I were hoping that maybe you and James would be willing to foster him."

She stood up, nervous energy preventing her from sitting for long. "He knows you guys and trusts you." She twisted her fingers in her hair, something she had always done when she was nervous. "You know, he hasn't said a word in the two days that he's been home from the hospital. I'm scared that he's lost all that progress he made in the past year."

She began pacing. "Dear God, I'm terrified for him, Barbara! He's such an incredible kid and I want everything in the world for him. George actually brought up the idea of leaving the Air Force and just taking him and going into hiding, but that's no way to live for any of us."

Barbara sipped at her tea. "I'll speak to James. He likes Daniel and I think he'll be glad to take him in. I'm just concerned that the state won't accept me as a foster mother because I'm blind. I'm qualified to be a wife, a mother and hold a job, but paper-pushers often don't see beyond the fact that I can't see."

Ruby stepped over to her sister and hugged her. "Thanks. I was really worried about asking you. The kids don't know yet that George is being transferred. The girls are used to it, but I have no idea how in the world we're ever going to tell Daniel. We've decided we don't want to say anything to him until we know for sure if he can go with us or what exactly will happen to him if he can't."

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Daniel had fully recovered from his tonsillectomy, at least physically. He'd been experiencing nightmares again, but didn't want George and Ruby to know. He knew that they were worried about him and he didn't want to be any trouble. There were only a few days left before school started and he was looking forward to seeing Amy and a couple of other friends he had made. He was also a bit nervous about starting some of the high school classes, but he knew working more with Aunt Barbara would be fun and really interesting for him.

He knew they were really worried that he hadn't spoken since they entered the hospital doors tens days before. He didn't really understand why he hadn't. At first it was terror at being in the hospital again. Then it was because his throat hurt too much. Now it was probably just habit again. He tried to remember what it had been like when he didn't speak for almost a year. He hadn't liked that at all. So, that meant that if he didn't want to experience that separation from other people, he'd have to speak.

He lifted his head at the sound of a knock on his door.

"Daniel? It's George. Can I come in?"

Daniel slid off his bed and opened his door.

"Son, I'd like to talk to you. Come, sit next to me." George patted the bed next to him. Daniel heard the muted sound and cuddled up next to George. George gathered him up in a hug and ran his hand though the soft blond mop.

"Ruby and I are a little concerned about you since you got home from the hospital. Does your throat still hurt?"

Daniel shook his head no.

"Is there another reason you haven't spoken this week?"

Daniel blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to think of something to tell George. Nothing came to him. He shrugged.

"You know, school starts again next week and if you're not speaking yet, then I don't think they'll let you do the advance classes with Aunt Barbara. I know you're looking forward to that." In George's military mindset, a little threat never hurt.

Daniel stiffened. He'd never thought of that. He was really looking forward to doing some formal work with Aunt Barbara. She had some really cool stuff.

George watched the emotions play across the boy's face and grinned. He knew that if Daniel could possibly speak, he would. Knowledge was Daniel's chocolate candy bar. If you dangled it in front of him, you could get him to do almost anything.

George grabbed the book sitting on the table next to Daniel's bed. It was a Braille copy of Mythology by Edith Hamilton that belonged to Barbara. "Daniel, how about you read to me from this?"

Daniel considered this. He really wanted to work with Barbara and he wouldn't have to think of anything to say; just read.

He nodded. He opened that book and begin running his fingers along the first line he found.

_Endymion the shepherd,_

_Ashis flock he guarded,_

Daniel made a strangled effort and finally choked out:

"She, the moon, Selene,

Saw him, loved him, sought him,

Coming down from heaven

To the gate on Latmus,

Kissed him, lay beside him.

Blessed is his fortune,

Evermore he slumbers.

Tossing not nor turning,

Endymion the shepherd."

By the time he finished reading the poem by Theocritus, his voice sounded normal to him.

"I'm proud of you, son." George was impressed by the child. He had begun to notice the character traits in him that would serve him well as a future adult. His concern about the welfare of others. His drive to learn. His persistence. _Okay, the kid was down right stubborn_.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel was happy to be back at school. As Ruby led him up the steps for the first day, he asked her to stop for a few minutes so he could just absorb the smells and sounds around him. Freshly cut grass – okay, not so great with his allergies – new shoes still smelling of recently tanned leather, and books. He could smell the fresh paper and ink. Children and parents greeting friends after three months apart, car doors slamming after spewing out students, and teachers vainly attempting to herd the children inside the building.

Daniel grinned when he heard Amy's voice sailing above others.

"Daniel? Where are you? Daddy says he sees you."

Daniel called out to the friend he hadn't seen since his birthday party in July. "Up here, at the top of the steps."

He heard her excited footsteps and saw a red blur bolt toward him before he felt her arms wrap around him as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Are you okay? I heard you had to go to the hospital for an operation. Was it your eyes?" She finally released him, allowing him to breathe again.

"No, not my eyes. Tonsils. I got to eat lots of ice cream and popsicles though."

Amy slid her hand up to his cheek. "I'm sorry. I had my tonsils out when I was four. I hated that stupid hospital bed. I thought they were being mean to me by putting me back in a crib! I was a 'big girl!'" Amy giggled.

Daniel grinned. "Well, they didn't put me in a crib, but the bed had metal bars that raised on the sides and I might as well have been in a crib. But the worst thing was the smell. I hate hospital smells."

Amy sympathized. Most of the kids at the school had spent far more than their far share of time in doctor's offices and hospitals. She patted Daniel's cheek again and said, "Well, I guess it's time to go inside and get ready for class."

Ruby knelt down and gathered Daniel into her arms. She whispered in his ear, "We love you, Daniel. Have a great week and I'll see you Friday afternoon."

Daniel ducked his head and nodded. He always felt uncomfortable when people were mushy with him.

Amy finished saying good-bye to her father and took Daniel's hand as they walked through the doors to put their suitcases away in their rooms. "I'll meet you in class." Daniel nodded and headed off toward his room.

By lunch time, Daniel had met with Dr. Tanzi and gotten his modified schedule. He would spend the morning in his fifth grade classroom and the afternoon in the high school algebra and earth science classrooms. Barbara had given him some books and assignments for his coursework with her, so he'd go to the library at the high school to work on that and then he'd meet with her every Saturday afternoon. He was looking forward to the new challenges and was also really glad he could stay part of the day with Amy and Mr. Addison.

Walking into the lunch room after his meeting with his counselor, he listened for sounds of Amy. He grinned when he heard her giggle coming from his left. He picked up his lunch tray and followed the sound. He remembered that she had been wearing red that day, so as he walked toward the sound of her voice he also tried to look for a red blob. _Found her!_

"Amy? Is there room at your table?"

"Daniel! Yes, the seat across from me is empty. Steven and Sandra are here too."

Daniel balanced his tray on one arm and used the other to find the chair and make sure nothing was on the table where he wanted to put his tray. Finally seated, he said hi to his other two classmates and dug hungrily into his lunch.

"Did Dr. Tanzi give you your new schedule?"

"Yeah," he mumbled through the chunk of tuna sandwich in his mouth. "I go over to the high school building right after lunch for math, science and independent study. I'll be there the rest of the day. One of the English teachers went to college with my Aunt Barbara, and she's going to help with those assignments. I think I'm going to really enjoy learning this new stuff, but I'm not too sure about being with those older kids."

Steven snorted. "Yeah, well, a nerd like you should fit in just fine."

Daniel shrank down in his chair. Amy, furious at the attack on her friend, blurted, "You're so stupid I'm surprised you know the word nerd."

Sandra giggled.

Steven stood and grabbed his tray. "I'm not sitting at the nerd table."

Amy shot back, "Good. 'Cause you're not invited!"

Daniel hung his head down and fiddled with his fork.

"Daniel, I can hear your dejected look." Amy reached forward and found his hand. "Look, you can't let idiots like that get to you. You're smart and you're blind. Both will get you teased. You just can't let it mean anything to you."

Nodding, Daniel agreed, "That's what George and Ruby tell me. But, it still hurts. I don't want to be different! I just want to be like everyone else and not stand out."

"Well, that's not going to ever happen for you. You are different and that's a good thing. Even with your blindness, you can do anything you want. I know I'm smarter than most kids our age, but nothing like you." She found herself patting his hand. "Suck it up, Jackson."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you're around to keep me from making too much of an idiot of myself." Daniel flipped up the crystal on his watch and felt the time. "I've got to go if I'm going to reach the high school building in time. See you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel's stomach tried to reject his half eaten tuna sandwich as he pushed open the door to the high school building. He stopped and reran the tour in his head that Dr. Tanzi had taken him last year. His first class would be the fourth door on the left. Using his cane, he moved to the left and hugged the walls until he came to the fourth door. Dragging in a deep breath, he pushed the door inward and entered.

"Ah, you must be Daniel Jackson. I'm the teacher, Mrs. Humphries. Count three rows over and take the fourth seat."

Daniel moved carefully, swinging the cane in front of him until he hit something. "That's the first desk."

Daniel kept going until he found his assigned seat and sat down, glad that none of the students could see how young he was. He took enough teasing from the neighborhood kids without getting more at school.

Daniel listened to the deep voices of the teenaged boys and the laughing responses of the girls as they mildly flirted with the boys. He made himself as small as he could in his seat, waiting for the teacher to begin the class. He almost sighed out loud with relief when he heard her begin the role call.

_Oh no. When I answer they're going to know I don't belong here._

"Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel tried to make his voice as deep as he could, but it came out in a high-pitched squeak instead. He heard several of the kids whispered questions, "Who's that?" "Do you know anyone named Daniel?" What? We got a new kid?"

"Settle down! Daniel's joining us from the elementary school. His test scores show that he's ready for Algebra so he'll be joining us this year. I understand he'll also be joining many of you for earth science next period." Mrs. Humphries voice left no room for squirrelly behavior and the class quieted again as she finished the role call.

By the time class was over, Daniel had decided to wait and try to be the last one out. His next class was only one door down on the other side of the hall, so he knew he'd have plenty of time to get there.

XXXXXXXXXX

In bed that night, Daniel ran over the events of the afternoon in his head. He'd been teased once the older kids knew he was so much younger. He squeezed his eyes tightly when he remembered how Buddy from science class had wanted to know why he wasn't back watching Sesame Street with the babies. Several of the boys had laughed with Buddy, but a few of the girls had come to his defense. He wasn't sure which was more humiliating; boys teasing him or girls defending him.

He wished George were here. He'd have some good suggestions.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel made it through the next three months; barely. Amy had been his support at school and George and Ruby at home. He loved the work he was doing with Aunt Barbara and lived for their weekly meetings. He felt she understood what he was going through better than anyone else did. She knew the challenges he faced being blind and she also understood his passion for ancient history. She guided him to resources no one else could have found for him. She offered to take him to the Museum of Art on the Saturday before Thanksgiving and he was still considering it.

He did want to go experience the permanent display his parents had set up, but he really didn't know if he could handle being on the spot where they had died. George, Ruby, and Dr. Tanzi had discussed it and the psychologist was encouraging the visit. He believed that enough time had passed, almost two years, and that Daniel needed to face the scene before he could move past his self-directed anger – there had been a few incidents during the new school year. George called the museum, explained the situation and the head Egyptologist agreed to allow the small group to come after hours. He had respected the Jackson's work, was devastated by their deaths at the museum and was glad to offer a way to help their son overcome some of the trauma of the accident.

George, Ruby, Barbara, and Dr. Tanzi all agreed that, difficult though it may be, Daniel would benefit from a visit to the display. Daniel remained unconvinced until the day before the scheduled visit, when his innate curiosity overcame his fear and he agreed.

The girls were sent to their grandmother's house. George and Ruby did not want them to see Daniel if he broke down, and they could keep a better eye on Daniel without the girls.

There had been an unexpected snowfall two days before and the snow had piled against building, as it had the January of the accident. The Hammonds, Barbara, and Daniel took a taxi to the museum and as they stepped out of the taxi onto the sidewalk, Daniel was immediately taken back to the day his parents died.

The scent of cold city air assaulted his body and slammed his consciousness shut. He was lost in yesterday. It was his father's hand, not George's, he felt on his shoulder. The warmth of his mother's body, not Ruby's, filtered through the crisp November day and pooled in his gut. It was his mother's voice, not Barbara's, which urged him out of the cold New York day and into the familiar comfort of the museum building. He didn't remember moving, but his feet must have because he found himself at the top of the broad stairway, being escorted through the glass doors.

He had no sensation in his body; couldn't feel breath in his lungs or his feet connect with the marble floors or hear the hushed whispers of awed visitors as they left for the day. He could feel the blood pumping in his head. It felt as though it were seeking a way out though his eyes and ears. His head throbbed from it.

The small group turned to the right and made their way through the Great Hall and into the Egyptian wing where the Temple of Dendur was set up. They were met at the entrance by Dr. James Allen, the museum's official Egyptologist. He had met Barbara a few times at various ancient history symposiums and greeted her with warmth.

"Mrs. Theophilus, I'm glad to see you again. I had no idea that you knew the Jacksons." He turned to Daniel and noticed that the boy didn't seem to realize anyone was around him.

"I never had the pleasure. I met Daniel after my sister and brother-in-law became his foster parents last year." She gestured toward her family. "This is my sister, Ruby, and her husband, Captain George Hammond, and you remember Daniel."

Dr. Allen shook hands with the adults as he was introduced and then turned his attention to Daniel. "Of course I remember this young man. He's one of the most curious people I've ever met. Every time I answered a question, he'd come up with five more."

Ruby smiled fondly. "That's our Daniel." She ran her free hand through his hair. "Daniel? Do you remember Dr. Allen?"

Daniel jerked back to reality and nodded slowly. "Yes. He sometimes took me into his office to show me artifacts that weren't on display." Daniel gripped George and Ruby's hands tighter.

George noticed his pale face and quiet voice. He glanced at Ruby and she nodded. "I think Daniel might enjoy a hands-on tour of the statues in this hall."

Dr. Allen nodded and understood that Daniel needed a bit of time before he faced the temple. "I think that can be arranged." He squatted down next to Daniel's face. "How about if I take you to see some of the artifacts you were never allowed to touch? This time you can touch them."

Curiosity began to filter up through the haze and Daniel nodded.

Dr. Allen led Daniel over to the first of the sphinx statures in the hall. It stood about six feet tall at the head and was ten feet long, including a pedestal. Dr. Allen led Daniel over to the statue and guided Daniel's hand to the feet of the human-headed lion. Daniel froze and remembered the feel of the sandstone under his fingers. The feet were polished by centuries of hands that had glided over the rough surface. He allowed the history of the object to permeate his awareness and he breathed in the ancient humanity of the carved stone.

His hand began to follow the leg up to the muscled shoulder. He imagined the loin clothed worker chiseling with stone tools, carefully tapping and bringing the image to life from the stone. Next, he fingered the ribs on the sides of the lion-like figure. He counted nine as he followed his hand to the haunches, taut and ready to spring. The energy of the representation rippled under his fingers.

"Would you like to feel his face?"

Daniel nodded.

Dr. Allen led him to the front, lifted him up and settled him on the lion's outstretched legs. Daniel shifted until he felt secure and then lifted both hands up. The false beard was still attached. Daniel thought he could remember seeing this particular sphinx. It was unusual to find one with the false beard still jutting from the chin. Sandstone was a fragile material which was frequently damaged by time and vandals. His hand continued up to the face and he found the nose and eyes. He felt the carved kohl eyeliner believed to reduce the sun's glare and prevent eye infections so common in ancient times. As his hands moved up to the headdress that draped down onto the shoulders, Dr. Allen turned to Barbara.

"Mrs. Theophilius, would you like to join Daniel?"

"Call me Barbara, please. And yes, my fingers are just itching to feel a genuine Egyptian artifact. I'm pretty much limited to Greek objects."

Ruby led her sister over to join Dr. Allen and Daniel at the sphinx. When Daniel and Barbara had finished looking over the statue, Dr. Allen said, "Come into the next room. There are some smaller objects I think both of you would enjoy seeing."

Dr. Allen then led the group into the next room and handed Daniel a bowl with human feet. He didn't tell Daniel what it was and just waited while the young boy explored it. As soon as he found the base and the feet, he broke out in a huge grin.

"I remember this! I always wondered why they put feet on the base." Daniel reached out for Barbara and handed her the bowl. She smiled when she found the source of Daniel's amusement.

Dr. Allen commented, "It's thought that it was used in ritual offerings, such as renewal of the Nile floods every year. The feet symbolize the supplicant's journey to the temple. There is a hieroglyph like it that represents the word 'clean'."

"It's very smooth. What's it made of? Some type of clay?" Barbara asked.

"Exactly. It's made from red Nile River clay and highly polished." Dr. Allen took the piece from Barbara and replaced it. "The museum is very lucky to have it."

He then handed Daniel an intricately carved ivory comb. "See if you can tell me what this is used for."

All of the teeth of the comb had broken off, so it was a more difficult task for him. "I feel rows of animals." He held it close to his face, trying to make out details. "I see… is that a crane with a snake in its mouth?"

"Excellent, Daniel. There are rows of elephants, cranes, and some other animals. But what was it used for?"

"I can feel a jagged ridge alone the bottom. I remember seeing artifacts like this. I think…it may have been a comb?" Daniel frowned in concentration, bringing his eyebrows together. He handed the ivory comb to Barbara while George and Ruby peering over their shoulders.

"Very good, Daniel. Here's a stela of Mentuwoser from Abydos. There's a carved picture at the bottom. See if you can tell what the picture is."

Barbara interrupted. "Daniel's done very well with the friezes I've shown him from Greece. I don't think he'll have too much trouble with this."

"Egyptian carvings tend to be more shallow than Greek. It will take a bit more finesse to figure this out."

Daniel ran his fingers very lightly over the bottom of the stela. "I feel a man seated at a table piled high with different kinds of food. There are some small figures to the side, probably servants. The upper two-thirds is covered in hieroglyphs. I guess this was found at Mentuwoser's tomb. That's usually where stelae were found."

Dr. Allen's eyebrows slid upwards and he looked in surprise at George and Ruby. George grinned back, "Now you see what we deal with daily. Trying to find enough books to keep him mentally stimulated is a challenge."

"I would say so." Dr. Allen looked back at Daniel who was concentrating on both feeling and seeing the hieroglyphs. "I would have been thrilled to have some of my college students know that. Any time Daniel wants to come back, he's welcome. I can let the docents know about him and they'll let him handle most of the objects. Some are much too fragile for anyone to handle."

Ruby smiled, "I think Daniel would love that."

"You bet I would!" Daniel's radiant smile echoed his words.

The group spent then next hour following Dr. Allen around while he allowed Daniel to handle some of the less fragile artifacts. He examined a carved ebony chair, a ceramic hippopotamus, several pieces of jewelry, and a ram's head, beautifully crafted from solid gold. As they rounded a corner, Dr. Allen glanced back at George and Ruby and nodded solemnly. They understood that the temple was next.

The group stopped and Daniel froze. _Oh, God! I was having so much fun I forgot why we were here. This is the place._

* * *

A/N: The Temple of Dendur does exist in the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was one of the treasures of Egypt that would have been lost forever to the Aswan Dam, but was given to the United States by Egypt in recognition of the efforts of many Americans to save archeological sites from the coming flood waters. It was awarded to the museum in 1967 and was opened to the public in 1978. Even though this is a bit late for Daniel's timeline, I decided to go ahead and use this. Hey, this is AU anyway, so I can change what I need to for the story. If you get a chance, visit the Metropolitan Museum of Art web site and take a video tour through a tomb that has been rebuilt in the museum. Fascinating! James Allen is the current Egyptologist and has several published books on Egypt. 


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel groped about for human touch, his need for human contact driving him forward. George reached down and lifted him into his arms. Daniel buried his face in George's shoulder and gulped in choppy breaths of air. Ruby rubbed circles on his back and murmured soothing words in his ear until he was breathing evenly again.

Daniel lifted his head off his foster-father's shoulder. "You can put me down. I'm ready."

George slowly set him down on the polished wood floor. Daniel remembered the special room that had been built for the temple. The ceiling was made of rippled glass, back lit, to symbolize the Egyptian sky, as well as a glass wall so that the temple can be seen from across the street in Central Park. The wall behind the temple was built from stone to represent the cliffs that had been behind the temple in Egypt. In front of the temple's portal a wharf, a landing and a reflecting pool reminded the visitor of the Nile River, which had flowed past the Temple of Dendur for twenty centuries. The pool hadn't been done when he'd last been in the room.

He heard water flowing gently as a pump circulated the liquid. He could smell the chemicals used to keep the pool from stagnating. It smelled faintly like the YMCA's swimming pool area.

George squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Do you want to go in, son?"

Daniel nodded.

George took his hand and led him up the few steps to the portal. They stopped and George placed Daniel's hand on the sandstone wall of the entrance. Daniel ducked his head in thought and turned to George.

"They were so excited when they began uncrating the stones. I remember everyone sitting on the floor tossing packing material all over. I looked like some kind of weird Dr. Seuss birthday party." He tucked his head under George's arm for a moment. "You know, maybe that's why I like my Legos so much. They make me remember my parents when they were stacking the temple walls."

They walked through the portal toward the small temple itself. Again, George stopped and placed Daniel's hand on one of the pillars – each shaped like a bundle of papyrus stalks with lotus blossoms bursting from the tops - that flanked the entrance to the temple. The temple had been complete, except for the roof, when Daniel had last seen it and he remembered the sunken relief carvings that had decorated the sides of the building representing the pharaoh making offerings to Isis, Osirius and their son Horus. He also remembered that his father had told him the pharaoh at the time was actually Caesar Augustus of Rome.

He stopped and looked up. He could tell from the absence of light above, that the roof had been placed on the temple porch. This was the spot where his father had grabbed his mother and tried to pull her to safety. This was the spot that he had tried to run to and to save his parents.

He turned his face into George's chest and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably onto his shirt. George wrapped his arms around the boy and just held him firmly while the storm railed within Daniel.

Once again, Daniel was lost in the moment of the accident. He reran the accident in his mind, searching for a way that he could have saved them. Time seemed to cease its endless march while he wrestled within himself. As his emotions began to quieten, he started to tell George everything he had seen that day. It was the only time since he'd been hypnotized that he had been able to talk to anyone about that day.

George listened, making no comments, while Daniel continued. He described waking up in the hospital; alone, confused and in pain, wondering why his parents weren't there with him. How Nick had been the one to tell him they would never be with him again. How months later, when he'd been allowed to leave the hospital for a short period of time, Nick had taken him out for breakfast and told him he was on his own.

"George, I killed them. God made me blind because I didn't save them. God took them away because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't big enough or fast enough."

Stricken, George looked to Ruby who stood quaking with tears, holding Barbara who was quietly sobbing. Dr. Allen had left the group when they entered the display area to given them some privacy. George slid down to sit on the temple floor, leaned against the ancient walls and briefly wondered how many grief-ridden souls had passed through the stone pillars seeking comfort from their gods. He pulled Daniel into his lap and cradled his head against his shoulder once again.

"Daniel, they're gone, but their love for you never will be. I'm convinced that they are, even now, watching over you from heaven, passing on their love and strength." He turned Daniel's face upward and looked into his blue eyes. "Do you believe they loved you?"

"Y..y..yes," the boy stuttered uncertainly.

"Do you believe they wanted to leave you?"

"No!" Daniel said with conviction.

"Do you think that they would want your whole life to be spent feeling sorry for yourself?" George sent a silent prayer up that he was going about this in the best way for Daniel.

"No. They always told me to get over it whenever I pouted about something." Daniel made a noise between a laugh and a sob. "Mom told me that my puppy-dog face wouldn't work with anyone else."

George grinned. He'd seen that face when Daniel wanted something that was denied him.

"Daniel, there will always be a hole in your life. No one should lose their parents before they're grown, but it happens. You take time to grieve and you do your best to make them proud of you." George gave him a small hug. "I think they would be very proud of the way you're growing up. You care about other people's feelings and try to help others. You haven't let your loss of sight stop you from doing what you want. I admire that."

Ruby moved a little closer to hear their quiet conversation.

"Daniel, if God had blessed Ruby and me with a son, I would want him to be just like you – puppy-dog face and all."

"Really? You mean that?"

"I mean that with all my heart, son."

"You know, George, I know they'd be pleased to see that it's finished and open to viewing by anyone who wants to come." Daniel chewed on his lip. "Do you think it's wrong of me to be happy when I remember them? It feels wrong. Like I'm glad they're dead."

"Oh, god, no, Daniel! Remember the good times and the fun you had as a family. I know I would never want my children to be sad for a long time if I died. I'd want them to have a happy life." George shifted a bit. "Do you think we can get up now? This stone floor is hard on my poor rear end."

Daniel giggled and slid off George's lap. "Hey, Ruby. I'm okay now."

Ruby enveloped him in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "You know if you keep growing the way you have been lately, I won't be able to reach the top of your head much longer." She ruffled his hair for good measure.

Daniel grinned and ducked his head, smoothing his hair back down.

"Come on, let's go get the girls and I'll take everyone out to dinner." George closed his eyes briefly. _Thank you, Lord, for getting him through this. Now please help him when we have to leave him in a few weeks._

XXXXXXXXXX

"God help us, Ruby. How are we ever going to tell him? He's shown so much improvement since he went to the museum. I really hate to do anything to disrupt that." George ran his hand over his slightly thinning military hair cut.

"I don't know, but it has to be now. We leave in two weeks and I think he'd suspect something if we just started packing up the house." Ruby grimaced at her own pathetic attempt at humor.

"We should tell him first, before the girls. They'll take it in stride, but Daniel will have a hard time with this and I don't want the girls to see him too upset."

"Mrs. Henderson from social services called this morning. They've found another foster home for Daniel. They're an older couple with grown kids and they've already got two other foster kids now, but they're experienced and willing to take him." Ruby leaned her head against her husband shoulder as if to suck up some of his strength.

"Where is he?"

"He's up in his room reading."

"Did Barbara bring over some new books for him today?" George grinned.

"Yep. He's been up there ever since. It's a wonder his fingers don't bleed, as fast as he reads Braille now. I hope his new family follows up on the glasses the doctor wants to fit him with. He might be able to read actual print."

Several minutes later George came back down to the living room with Daniel. The three of them settled on the couch with Daniel in the middle.

_This can't possibly be good._ Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest and waited for the bad news.

George began, "Daniel, you know I'm in the military…"

_No kidding!_

"…and part of military life means I'm transferred every couple of years. Well…"

"_Yep. I knew it. Just when I was getting comfortable at school, I'm going to be moving."_

"…I've got orders to report to Turkey…"

_Turkey! There are a lot of archeological excavations going on over there! This could be a good thing._

"…and we leave in two weeks." George paused.

"Turkey? Cool!"

Ruby's face fell. "No, Daniel, you don't understand. The state of New York will not let us take you. According to them, you wouldn't get proper care for your 'condition' overseas. We also tried to get Barbara and James approved as foster parents, but the state won't place you with them because of Barbara's blindness."

George draped his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "They've found a good home for you here in New York City and you'll still go to the same school. We'll write all the time and hope that in four years when we come back that you can be placed with us again."

Daniel let the news sink to the pit of his twisted intestines. He had stupidly allowed himself to become comfortable in the Hammond's home. He had actually begun to feel that he was a part of their family. _This is never going to happen again. If I don't care, then I can't be hurt._

Daniel stood up and walked quietly up to his room and closed the door softly behind him. He moved stiffly over to his bed and sat. _There can't be a God who loves us, no matter what George and Ruby believe. Someone who loved me could never let this happen._

No tears fell. He didn't feel anger or sadness. He felt nothing. He decided that from this moment on he could depend upon no one in life but himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Three weeks later**

Amy slid over to close the distance between her and Daniel on the playground bench.

"Daniel? How was your first weekend with the new family?"

"Okay."

"Okay? All right, Jackson, I know you can communicate better than that. I want some details. Are they nice? What about the other two foster kids? How old are they? Are they handicapped too? Details, Daniel, details."

Daniel shifted in his seat, reluctant to discuss this with Amy. If he talked about it, it would become real, but if he could ignore the time spent away from school, maybe it would fade away into a dream.

"The Meirs are nice. They're Jewish, so we went to the synagogue Friday night and had a nice Sabbath meal. Saturday is spent studying the Torah. Sunday they took us to the park."

"What about the other kids?"

"One is a little girl, Jennifer, who's four and Hector who's sixteen. He speaks Spanish so he promised to teach me."

"Tell me about them."

Daniel was feeling a little agitated. "What do you want? They're all just people! They seem nice enough. Nothing special."

Amy was frustrated with him. He was usually willing to share his observations about other people with her.

"Look, can we just drop this subject. I hear Mr. Addison coming so it's time to line up for class." Daniel picked up the books he'd taken home over the weekend and stepped past Amy to head for the door.

Amy reached up and grabbed Daniel's hand before he got past her. "Daniel. I'm sorry. I know you're missing the Hammonds. I just thought…"

"No you didn't think," Daniel interrupted. "You just started jabbering like you always do without thinking."

Daniel jerked his hand away from hers and continued to the door.

Daniel ignored Amy as much as he could during the morning. It wasn't easy, since they were working on an English project together. He knew he'd hurt her feelings, but he just couldn't seem to get up enough energy to care.

By lunch, he decided he needed to apologize and hope she'd accept. When Mr. Addison dismissed the class for lunch, Amy marched out the door, leaving Daniel behind.

He caught up with her in the lunch room and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I was out of line being rude to you. Forgive me?"

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew by the tone of his voice that he really was sorry. "Sure. Just don't do it again or I'll have to hurt you."

Daniel grinned, knowing that he was back in her good graces, but more determined than ever that he wouldn't open himself to anyone ever again.

And he didn't – for four years.


	18. Chapter 18

**Four Years Later **(Daniel's 14, it's 1979)

Daniel walked up the steps of the high school, grateful beyond words that summer vacation was over. He hated being at the mercy of his social worker, who insisted that he not be allowed to take college classes during the summer vacations. She was concerned that too much school work was not good for his social development.

At fourteen, he was still the youngest and smallest in the junior class at the high school, and at least four years younger than anyone else in his college courses. He was grateful that he only had to spend half a day behind the brick walls of the institution of torture adults called high school. At least at Columbia, no one tracked his every move – except Aunt Barbara. Only she and Amy had remained a constant in his life through the half dozen foster homes during the past four years.

He stopped and waited by the water fountain where he and Amy had agreed to meet on the last day of school, that past June. Within a few minutes he heard her calling.

"Daniel? You here yet?"

"Amy! I'm over here, next to the water fountain."

"I'm so glad I found you! I had nightmares last night that I'd never be able to find my classes or that I'd keep walking into walls or that you wouldn't show up and I'd be completely alone." Amy threw her arms around him and clung for dear life.

Daniel grinned to himself. A nervous Amy was different. She was usually the one who tried to convince him that he would be okay.

"Amy, you were president of your eighth grade class. I really don't think you could ever be completely alone. Everyone likes you." Daniel briefly returned her hug, then squirmed out of her grip.

"But I'd feel alone without you, Daniel. You've been my best friend since fourth grade and you already know where everything is in the high school building." Amy grabbed his hand. She wasn't letting him sneak away from her.

"What's your first class? I'll take you and make sure you get to every class, until lunch when I leave." Daniel placed her hand on his arm and guided her away from the wall and into the hallway.

"English." Amy had memorized her schedule weeks ago and had made her father guide her through the building many times. She already knew how to get to each of her classes, but she wanted Daniel around. They'd have no classes together as he was officially a junior and she was only a lowly freshman.

"Mrs. Younghusband?"

"Yes."

"She's great. You'll love that class. She does make you write a lot of papers, but she's great at leading literary discussions." Daniel continued to sweep his cane in front of him, wishing he were old enough for a guide dog. He stopped in front of Amy's first class. "What class is after this?"

"Algebra I. Yuck! Math is so not my favorite subject." Amy shifted her notebook so she could hang on to Daniel a bit longer. She'd never noticed how "Daniel" he smelled before. She was sure she'd be able to find him just by scent alone in a room full of people.

"Well, don't leave English until I come back for you. 'Kay?"

"Sure. Thanks for putting up with me. I feel so stupid today." Amy leaned against him briefly.

"Hey, what else is a best friend for? See ya." Daniel headed off for his US History class, hoping that he would be able to stay awake. American history was the most boring subject.

Daniel suffered through the four classes the school required him to take for graduation credit. He was surprised to discover that he actually enjoyed the music class he had ended up taking, since the piano lessons had been the only thing that fit into his schedule. By the time he'd listened to the teacher play George Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue," he was committed to learning to play well enough to play that song. His mother had always wanted a piano so she could teach him to play. He owed that much to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel pushed his damp hair out of his face, glad that the first day of phys ed torture was done. He hated having to shower with all those other boys, even if none of them could see him well. He felt puny, exposed and defenseless.

He turned left and headed for Amy's last class to pick her up for lunch. He figured he'd have just enough time to grab a quick sandwich before he headed for the bus stop to take him across town to Columbia for his two afternoon classes there.

"Amy?"

"Here, Daniel."

"Ready for some yummy cafeteria food?" Daniel cheerfully asked.

"Yeah, sure. Greatest food in the world." Amy joined in his silly mood.

"So, how was your first morning in high school?" Daniel slid his tray along the metal counter while the lunch room ladies plopped food into his plate.

"Well, it would have been a lot more fun with you there." Amy missed having any classes with Daniel this year.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be as funny as I am." Daniel grimaced as she poked him in the side with her elbow, almost dropping her tray.

"Hey! Watch the ribs! I'd really like to keep those for another sixty or seventy years. They help keep my insides on my inside."

Amy giggled as they found a free table. "So what classes are you taking this year at the university?"

"I'm taking pretty much general ed classes. Aunt Barbara had to work really hard to convince the university to take me at all. Between being only fourteen and being visually impaired, they didn't think I could do it. The condition was that I continue here and get my high school diploma. I passed the SAT with a high enough score so that I don't have to take any math classes – thank goodness for that."

"So what **are** you taking?" Amy began crunching away on her apple.

"Masterpiece of Western Literature and Philosophy, Intermediate Latin, Masterpieces of Western Music, and Introduction to Anthropology. They wouldn't let me take more and Barbara had to really fight for them to let me take that much."

"Daniel, you're the only fourteen year-old I know who complains about not enough school work." Amy thought for a minute. "How are you doing this? I mean, being blind, how are you reading the books and taking notes in class?"

"I tape the lectures so I can type up Braille notes later and with my new glasses and some good magnifying lenses, I can see just well enough to read the textbooks. It takes longer and I get headaches a lot, but it's worth it." Daniel checked the time on his watch. "Amy, I've got to go now or I'll be late. See you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, Daniel sat in the college library typing up his notes from Latin class into Braille. He checked his watch and realized that he had to hurry to get back to the Institute before lights out at 10 o'clock. He had just finished shoving the last of his books into his backpack when a shadow moved across the table where he sat, blocking the light.

He stiffened and listened for movement, then relaxed when he caught the scent of Aunt Barbara's signature perfume and heard Chester's slight whimper of recognition. "Aunt Barbara? Were we supposed to meet today?" Daniel turned in the direction of the shadow and reached down to scratch the seeing-eye dog on his head.

"Hi, Daniel. No, but I received some news today that I thought you needed to hear now." She took the chair next to Daniel and reached out, searching for his hand.

"Ruby called from Italy. They're coming home next month. George is going to be stationed back in New Jersey and they're moving back into their home in Brooklyn. They wanted me to let you know that they'd like to have you back with them."

Daniel slumped back in his chair. He had known that they would be coming home soon. They had continued to write to him, sending little gifts from the Middle East and Europe during their travels. He hadn't dared to hope that George would be able to come back to his old posting, that wasn't usually the way the military worked.

"Daniel? Did you hear me? You haven't said anything."

"I heard. I just don't know what to say. I never really thought that they'd actually come back to New York." He pulled his glasses off and pinched his nose, trying to avert a threatening headache. "That…that's great."

"You don't sound as if you think that's great." Barbara had to stifle her desire to engulf him in a hug. She knew he badly needed a good hug and she knew he could close himself off from her if she gave him one.

"No…no. It's good…um…just a little…unexpected." Daniel put his glasses back on and sat still, blinking.

"Come on. I'll walk with you to the bus stop. I know you need to get back to the dorm and it's almost 9 o'clock."

"Sure. Just give me a second. I'd almost finished packing up when you came by."

Barbara listened as he finished stuffing a couple of books into his pack. "So, tell me, how was your first day in college?"

Daniel grinned and she heard it in his voice. "It was frightening, exciting and overwhelming. I loved every minute. I have no idea how I'm going to keep going to high school for two more years. Amy's the only thing that keeps me from being bored out of my mind."

Aunt Barbara took Chester's harness in her right hand and Daniel's arm in her left. "Come on. Let's let the blind lead the blind, shall we?"

Daniel chuckled, "Technically, it's the blind dog leading the blind - leading the blind."

"Oh, good grief!" Barbara hugged him and grabbed his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Amy sat in the cafeteria waiting for Daniel to join her. She fiddled with her food as she pondered the friendship she had developed with him over the years. Usually she didn't dwell too much on her blindness, it had simply been a part of who she was since birth, but lately she had begun to think that if she could see one thing only, she would wish to see Daniel. She knew he was still somewhat short and too skinny, but her parents had described him as a nice looking young man, even though he perpetually needed a haircut. 

She knew that he still carried around the guilt of his parents' death as though it were a precious boon to be cherished. Even with her, he only occasionally let a brief flash of his deepest feelings to filter through the layers of self-protection. She knew something had been on his mind the past few weeks, but he hadn't brought up anything and she never knew enough about what went on in his life outside of school to ask.

"Amy? Amy! I know you're there. I can hear you breathing." Daniel dropped his hand onto her shoulder and gripped more firmly when she jumped.

"Oh, good grief, Daniel! You scared the living daylights out of me." Amy clasped her hands together in an effort to stop their shaking. "Give a girl a warning before you attack."

He plopped his tray on the table and slid onto the chair next to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." _About you. Whoa! Where'd that come from? _Amy settled her fidgeting fingers around her sandwich and then went through the motions of eating.

"What were you thinking about?" Daniel fingered the numbers on his watch and decided he had about twenty minutes before he had to catch the bus to Columbia.

"Oh, just stuff. You know." Amy felt the skin on her face heat up, knew that she was blushing, and for the first time was very grateful that he couldn't see well enough to know.

"Come on, Amy. It's me, Daniel. Best friend and all that. What's keeping you so preoccupied the past few days?"

_He's way too perceptive for my own good._ "Okay. I give up." Amy made a decision to just come out and ask what was bothering him. "I've noticed that you've been a bit out of it lately. I'll be in the middle of a 'fascinating' monologue and you just seem to check out. Sometimes I have to call your name several times before you come back to the real world." She took a deep breath. "What wrong?"

Daniel dropped his head down and poked at his potato salad with his fork as if to keep it from wondering off his plate. "I'm fine."

"Daniel, if I had a nickel for every time you've said that to me since I've known you, I could buy the Statue of Liberty!" She put her hand on his leg and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Out with it."

Daniel dropped his fork and sighed. He took both of her hands and brought them up to the sides of his face, something they had always done with each other when a discussion got serious. "George and Ruby got back in town yesterday. They want me back."

Amy rubbed her thumbs gently over his cheeks. "That's great! They were the best family you've ever lived with. Why is this a problem?"

"Because in a couple of years George will get transferred again and I'll be left behind – again." Daniel pulled her hand off his face, concerned that she'd feel the fear rising in him.

Amy sat still for a second and then grabbed her tray. "Get your stuff. We're going someplace where we can talk about this."

"Amy, I don't want to talk about it. If I did, I would have."

"Now, Jackson. Get moving or I'll…I'll tell everyone you still sleep with a teddy bear."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Yeah, I know you don't, but who do you think the other high school kids will believe?" Amy started walking away.

"You're really mean sometimes," he whined as he moved to follow her.

"When it's the only way I can get you to do what you need to do, then, yeah, I'll be mean."

She dragged him outside to a bench near the bus stop where he had to catch the bus in a few minutes. After they checked to be sure no one was around to listen to them, she scooted close enough to him to touch.

"Daniel, why is this bothering you? Why would give up a chance to live with a family who loves you as if you were one of their own?"

"Because when they leave again, it'll hurt too much."

Daniel tried to turn away from her, but she gripped his arm and pulled him back. She dropped her head to his shoulder and wrapped both arms around him. She could feel his chest shudder as he battled to keep from crying.

"Daniel, life is a gift. A gift that sometimes has thorns, like a perfect rose. But if you don't get close enough to risk getting pricked, you can't experience the velvety texture of the pedals or the perfume that is the gift of the rose. The good and the bad come together and can't be separated."

Daniel knew that she was right. The Hammonds were good people, who cared deeply about him and wanted him to join their family again. But he really wasn't sure he could deal with losing them a second time. Every good moment with them would also bring pain, knowing it was only temporary.

He hugged her back, drawing strength from her.

"Daniel, let yourself be loved and love back."

She turned her face up, kissed him softly on the cheek and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. He gave her ponytail a tug and smiled at her. "Thanks, Amy. You've always been able to keep me from taking myself too seriously. I think I'd disappear into thin air without you."

They both picked up their heads as they heard the wheeze of Daniel's bus coming to a stop. He dropped a quick kiss onto the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun in Latin!" She stopped a moment. "How would anyone have fun learning a dead language? Jackson, you're just too weird sometimes."

XXXXXXXXXX

After classes that afternoon, Daniel found a payphone and called the number Aunt Barbara had given him for the Hammond's home. He almost hung up twice before he completed dialing the number.

He waited, pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. _I'm going to be sorry I'm doing this someday._

"Hammond residence."

Daniel's knees weakened slightly when he heard the deep voice with the mild Texan accent.

"Hello?"

"George?" Daniel couldn't get any other words past the lump currently blocking his breathing.

"….Daniel?" George waved at Ruby to come over to the phone. He pulled the earpiece away from his ear to share with his wife.

"It..it's me." Daniel cleared his throat and stood a little straighter.

"Oh, Daniel, your voice has changed! You sound so grown up." Ruby tried to snatch the phone away from her husband in her excitement.

"Where are you, son?" George tugged back on the phone so he could speak to their foster son.

"At school. Columbia. I just finished my classes for the day and thought I've give you guys a call. Aunt Barbara gave me your new number and suggested I contact you." Daniel knew he was speaking way too fast, but couldn't seem to slow down in his nervousness. "How are the girls? I bet they've grown. Are they back in school yet? How was your flight…"

"Whoa! Stop! One question at a time. First, how are you? Is your foster family okay?"

"I'm doing fine. I don't see much of the foster families I've been with since you guys left. Even when I'm home on weekends, most of my time is spent at the library working."

Silence.

"Daniel," Ruby broke into the silence. "Come home to us. We want you back with us, where you belong."

Daniel curled his free arm around his chest and he just stood there blinking rapidly. "I don't know. I'm not sure…" He broke off, leaving the unfinished sentence dangling between them.

"Son, we love you. Come home." George pulled his wife in closer and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Daniel hung his head down. "I'm afraid, George."

"Of what?"

"Losing you again."

George and Ruby turned to each other, wide-eyed. "We can't promise you that you'd be with us forever, son. Only two years. In two years, you'll be done with high school and living on campus full-time. You should be able to get yourself emancipated and not have to stay in the system any longer."

Ruby pulled the phone toward her again. "Daniel, we're your family. No matter where we are or how old you are. We could no sooner abandon you than we could abandon Rachel or Julie. Think about it. We all want you home with us, where you belong."

"I'll think about it. I promise." They said their good-byes and Daniel clung to the phone for a moment, as if he could stay attached through the plastic and wiring that stretched between them.

_Dear God, if you really exist, what am I going to do? _

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, 'what am I going to do?' You're going to pick up the phone again and tell George and Ruby that you want to go home." Amy flicked her hair off her forehead. "You know, for a smart guy you can sure be dense when it comes to your own life."

Daniel closed his eyes and tried to let her words flow around him. He knew she was right, but he just hadn't been able to bring himself to ask George and Ruby to go back to them. In his mind, he knew that was stupid to reject two years of love and comfort for fear of the pain of separation at the end. It hurt now, knowing they were home and it would hurt when they left, even if he didn't live with them.

"George wants me to come over for dinner on Sunday. Aunt Barbara and her family will be there too."

Amy leaned toward him and reached up to sweep his hair off his face. Even though she couldn't see it hanging into his eyes, she knew it was always there. It was a good an excuse as any to make physical contact with him. She let her hand settle on his shoulder and felt him lean into her touch, unconsciously seeking comfort.

"Ruby invited you."

Amy let her hand drop back to her side. "Why? I mean…why? I'd feel as though I were intruding on a family reunion."

"I think she thought I'd feel more comfortable with you and Aunt Barbara around. Less awkward." Daniel stood up and began pacing in front of the bench. "Amy, I'm usually pretty good at reading other people from their voice, but I can't seem to understand what's going on with me. It's really frustrating."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"No. I mean I know what's going on with you."

"You want to let me in on it, because I don't know." Daniel stopped pacing and encircled himself with his arms.

"You're punishing yourself – again."

"What! You think I like emotional pain? You think I like being alone?"

"Yes, because it reinforces your belief that your parents' death was your fault." Amy stood and grasped his shoulders with both hands. "You don't think you should be happy when they're gone and you aren't."

"Well, that's about the most…the stupid…" Daniel sat back down on the bench with a thud. "Oh, god. You're right."

"Yes, I know." Amy sat back down and embraced him, pulling his head down onto her shoulder. She could almost hear the gears shifting in his mind as he processed what she had just told him.

"How do I stop?"

"Talk to George and Ruby. Even though they've been gone for two years, they know you. They love you and you keep pushing them away. Let them love you."

"Come with me on Sunday?" Daniel lifted his head to look into her face from her shoulder.

"No, I think this is something you need to do on your own." Amy continued rubbing his back.

"You're a good friend, Amy Whitmore."

"Yeah, well, remember that when Christmas comes. I'll expect something really great!"

Daniel leaned over and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he picked up his books and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel pulled the quilt up and shivered between the cold sheets on his bed. It was his first night back in his old room with the Hammonds. He was very grateful for Amy's meddling and the Hammonds' persistence. He felt that he'd come home.

He thought back to the night he'd told George and Ruby that he'd like to come back. They'd been delighted, but it was what Aunt Barbara and Uncle James had revealed that had surprised him.

flashback

"_Daniel, you know James and I spent the past four years working to make it possible for us to foster you, if you need it." Aunt Barbara casually remarked as she cut some chicken for Ethan. "We've been working with the National Federation of the Blind and they've suggested that we file a lawsuit against the New York Office of Children and Family Care claiming discrimination."_

_Daniel's fork clattered onto his plate and stuck in his mashed potatoes. "Wha..What? You did what?"_

_James smiled and patted his wife on the arm. "I'm a lawyer. We're going to make sure that no other foster child is denied a good home due to prejudice on the part of the State of New York."_

_ end flashback _

Daniel couldn't believe that anyone would go to so much trouble, and expense, for him. _Why would they bother? I'm not family. I don't get it._

He curled into a tighter ball and pulled the quilt up over his head, trying to shut out the cold November night air. His memory drifted back to one of his last nights in Egypt with his parents.

_flashback _

"_Daniel! You need to come back and finish this page of math. You know you can't play with the artifacts until your school work is finished." Claire stood waiting, her feet spread apart and fists on her hips. _

"_I'll go get him, Claire." _

_Daniel peered out from under his cot, watching his father throw back the tent flap to go in search of him. Using both hands to cover his mouth, he tried to smother a giggle._

_Claire slowly turned and saw the tip of a tennis shoe disappear under her son's cot. Raising an eyebrow, she called out, "Honey! Never mind. If he's gone, I guess we'll just have to get used to life without him."_

_Melburn reentered the tent and looked at his wife in question. She pointed to Daniel's cot and placed a finger over her lips to silence him. "You know, we could give his clothes to the poor. Goodness knows, there are plenty of children who could use all his stuff."_

"_What about the new archeology tools he got for his birthday? I think I could probably give those to a child of one of the workers." Mel sat down in his chair and turned toward Daniel's bed, waiting._

_Under his cot, Daniel's eyes flew open in horror. He couldn't believe that his parents would give away his new tools! Weighting the punishment he faced with the fear that they would give his stuff away, he scooted out from his hideaway. "No! Please don't give my stuff away! I'm here!"_

_Claire turned away from him so he wouldn't see the grin she couldn't hide while his father, a much better actor, turned a grim face to his son. "Come here, Daniel."_

_Daniel hung his head and shuffled over as slowly as he dared._

"_You know the rules of this family."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You know that if you don't keep up with your school work, then your mother and I will have to place you in a boarding school."_

"_Yes, sir." Daniel's toe began to push a dust bunny around on the tent floor._

"_Daniel. Look at me." Melburn placed his hands on his son's shoulders._

_Daniel reluctantly raised his eyes up to meet his father's._

_The older man pulled his son onto his lap and wrapped both arms around him. "What do you think your mother and I would do without you? Do you have any idea how much we love you?"_

_ end flashback _

Daniel remembered that he'd been forbidden from the dig site for two weeks after that. Memories of his parents no longer caused a stabbing pain in his chest. There was still a deep sadness that he didn't think would ever go away, but he was beginning to remember the good times without focusing entirely upon their deaths.

His body heat had finally warmed the sheets enough so that he could relax. His final thoughts as he drifted off were of warm desert nights with crystal clear skies, dancing with the sparkle of distant stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

That Sunday after church, Daniel sat in the living room musing on all the different religious traditions he'd been exposed to since becoming a foster child. The Hammonds were deeply religious Southern Baptists who tried to live their faith in their daily lives. He had a great respect for them because of that. He'd lived with people who attended church and left their moral ethics at the door when they left the building. He'd been taken to a Synagogue and celebrated Old Testament feast days, which he'd found very interesting and that had driven him to read the Old Testament to see if the modern traditions continued to follow what had been written by Moses and the prophets who followed.

But the most foreign, and therefore the most interesting to Daniel, was the family who believed that all religious traditions had value and they attended a different center of worship each week. He'd been to Buddhist, Hindu, many different Christian sects, an Islamic center for nonbelievers, and several different neopagan meetings. All these added to his own research into ancient beliefs, especially Egyptian, Middle Eastern, and Greek.

He turned these all about in his head, trying to sift through what he considered garbage, searching for truth. It felt to him that all religious traditions were of value to those who believed and ridiculed by those who did not. He hoped that there was something in existence called God. He wanted to know that his life would have meaning beyond the brief physical period his body existed. He deeply desired to know that it was possible he may be reunited with his parents in another life or realm of existence or whatever it may be called.

Right now, his head hurt from the battering around of the thoughts inside. He dropped his head onto the back of the couch and stretched out his legs. Why couldn't he just care about sports and girls? Life would be so much easier.

He sighed and hauled himself off the couch to head upstairs to memorize another list of Latin noun declensions. He was just planting a foot on the first stair tread when he heard the squealing of the gate outside. He backed up and turned to answer the door when he caught his foot on the throw rug at the bottom of the stairway and pitched forward, smacking his head on the hand rail on his way down to unconsciousness.

Ruby heard the crash at the same time as the door bell rang. She sprinted into the entryway from the kitchen and slid to a stop when she saw Daniel sprawled on the floor, blood oozing from his scalp. She dashed back to the kitchen for several towels and some ice while she yelled for George to come help. She ran back to Daniel as the back door slammed shut and George and the girls came running to see what the problem was.

"Rachel, answer the door and tell whoever it is to we're busy right now." George gathered Daniel up and headed to his bedroom where he laid the boy out on his bed. Ruby came up right behind her husband.

"Julie, go get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Be quick!" Ruby sat on the narrow bed next to her bleeding son and slipped a towel under his head to keep the blood from soaking his pillow.

George sat on the other side of the bed and checked his pupils, not really sure what he was looking for in someone whose sight wasn't normal. "His pulse is strong, but erratic. I think his pupils are reacting to light, but I'm not sure."

Ruby had found the laceration on the side of Daniel's head and began dabbing at it to see how bad it was. Julie came running back in with the red metal box that housed the families' first aid supplies. "Julie, go get me a bowl of warm water to wash his head so I can see if he needs stitches."

Julie tore down the stairs just as Rachel came dashing up to see what had happened to Daniel. "It was the paperboy asking if we wanted to subscribe to the New York Times. I told him no and to go away." She paused to look at her brother, so still and pale, stretched out on his bed. "Is he okay?"

"He's breathing and his heart's beating. Everything after that is minor." George turned to reassure his daughter.

Julie entered the room carefully, trying not to spill any of the water she carried.

"Thanks, sweetie." Ruby dampened a corner of a clean towel and dabbed gently at the wound, still seeping blood. She cleaned his hair until she could see the cut. "It's just a little cut, but head wounds bleed a lot."

The girls nodded, trying to be reassured by their mother's words. "Why isn't he awake?" Julie asked.

George looked back at the too-small frame, lying so still on his bed. "We don't known, honey. I hope he'll wake up any time now."

As if on cue, Daniel began to lift a hand up to his head. "Uh, what..where.."

Ruby brushed the hair from his forehead. "Shh. You've hit your head, but you'll be okay."

His eyes fluttered open and shut again. "Is it night? There's no light."

George and Ruby flashed a frightened look at each other. "It's still daylight, Daniel. You don't see any light at all?"

"No. Everything's black."


	21. Chapter 21

George and Ruby hunkered down in the antiseptic waiting area of the emergency room while Daniel's specialist examined him.

George jumped up and began pacing in frustration. "Ruby, the doctor's been in there for over an hour. You'd think they could tell us something by now."

Ruby clasped her hands in her lap. She knew her husband was a man who thrived on action and inaction irritated him. It was that very quality in him that made him an effective leader; one of the reasons he'd recently been promoted to major. But it was hard for her to watch. She just wanted to nail him down to the chair and tape his mouth shut so she could deal with her frustration in her own way.

George stopped his incessant pacing for a moment and took time to observe his wife. She was the perfect exemplification of calm amidst a tempest. Her posture was model perfect; ankles crossed, hand folded in her lap, spine straight. He admired her tranquil demeanor and wished he could show some of that himself during times of crisis. But it was hard for him to watch. He wanted to grab her and shake her up; make her pace up and down with him.

Husband and wife turned as one to the door as it swung open. Ruby stood, grabbed George's hand as the doctor strode across the gray linoleum floor, and held her breath until he began to speak.

"Major, Mrs. Hammond. Please sit." Dr. Murray gestured to the hard molded chairs they had just vacated.

The doctor stood while they seated themselves. George had used the "standing above others" tact before to intimidate people and he did not like it being used on them.

"I've examined Daniel and he has a mild concussion, but no other apparent injuries. I'd like to keep him overnight for observation."

"Doctor, what about his vision? Has he lost what little he had?" Ruby already knew he'd be okay physically and was more concerned about how he would take it if this latest head injury blinded him completely.

"At this point, yes, he has," he raised his hands in reassurance when Ruby gasped, "but that doesn't mean it's permanent. Daniel's a quiet fighter. He appears to accept what happens to him, but underneath, he's working out ways to get around his problems."

George nodded his agreement. Daniel would not let this stop him.

"He'll need to stay home from school for the week. No schoolwork."

George raised an eyebrow at the doctor and flashed a little grin. "You know that's like telling him he can't breathe?"

Dr. Murray snickered back. "Yes, I know, but he's got to rest. He can read entertaining Braille novels, listen to TV, but nothing remotely educational. I'm going to bandage his eyes to keep him from trying to see. Bring him to my office on Friday and we'll see what we're dealing with then."

"Can we see him now?" George stood, pulling Ruby up with him.

"Sure. He's being transferred up to the children's floor now, but you can go along and help settle him in." Dr. Murray began walked toward the door, but turned back. "I guess one of you will be staying the night?"

George and Ruby looked at each other, silent communication flowing between them. "I'll be staying." George responded, "Ruby will go home to be with our other children."

The doctor hesitated a moment and then asked, "I've known you since you first fostered Daniel and I've never seen such a strong bond between foster parents and child. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why haven't you adopted him outright?"

George's face assumed an impassive mask while Ruby's quivered with emotion. "His grandfather, who doesn't want to be bothered with him, won't give the state permission. Ruby's brother-in-law, who's a lawyer, has been working for the past five years to force the issue." George placed a protective arm around his wife. "Believe me, Doctor, we'd do anything for that boy. As far as we're concerned, he is our son."

Dr. Murray nodded and dug into his pocket, pulling out a card. "If I can be of help, give this to your brother-in-law. Daniel needs the security of knowing that the authorities can't separate you again." He reached out and clapped George on the shoulder, then slipped out the door.

"Come on, let's go see our son."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, I can't do any schoolwork? I can't afford to get behind in my college classes! I've got a test this week in Western Civ, a paper due in Music and a presentation for Western Lit! I absolutely cannot afford to take a week off!" Daniel folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

Ruby almost giggled when she saw his lower lip begin to protrude. She remembered how when the girls were small, they would thrust out that lower lip just before breaking out in loud wails and tears. She half expected him to begin throwing pillows around the room.

George was not so amused. "Daniel. This is absolutely not up for discussion. These are doctor's orders. Ruby called and left messages for all your instructors this morning and we'll do what needs to be done to get you extensions on those due dates. Dr. Murray was very specific about his orders. Nothing educational. Your environment needs to be as calm and unstimulating as possible."

Daniel turned his face to the wall and effectively shut George and Ruby out. He been home less than thirty minutes and was already bored. He was also scared stiff that he might be totally blind. That would mean he couldn't read any books – ever. That terrified him more than anything.

Life in total darkness. Could he deal with the daily stuff, like making meals, or shopping? Sure. He knew many people who did just that, but to never read a new book? He couldn't deal with that. That would be emotional death to him.

The longer Daniel laid on his bed thinking about his possible future, the more he realized that he'd have to follow the doctor's orders. If that meant that he'd have to accept lower grades or retake the classes, then he'd do it. If he could just get through this week.

He rolled onto him back and moaned loudly. "A week with no books!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daniel! Amy's on the phone." Rachel called to him from the hallway.

"Coming," Daniel called back as he grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator and headed to the phone.

He chomped down on the tart green apple and swiped at the juice dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He plopped onto the stool next to the phone table and propped his feet up on the wall across from the phone.

"Hi, Amy," he mumbled through the mooshed apple in his mouth.

"Daniel! My god, are you all right? You sound terrible. Should you be out of bed?" Amy panicked slightly at the garbled sounds coming from her phone.

Daniel swallowed the rest of the apple and grinned. "I'm fine. I just had a bite of apple in my mouth."

"God, Jackson! Don't ever do that to me again! It's bad enough that you don't see well, but if you couldn't speak…! Well, I guess you'd cease to exist."

"Hey! I don't talk that much!" Daniel did his best to sound offended, but Amy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Only every waking minute of your life. And it's all academic junk. If you ever tried to discuss a baseball game with someone, that would shut you up!" Amy rolled over on her bed and shoved a pillow under her head.

"See if I help you with your history paper that's due next week." Daniel bit another chunk out of his apple.

"I called because I heard at school that you had an accident." Amy chewed on a fingernail.

"Yeah. Bumped my head and wound up in the hospital overnight. I have to stay home all this week, but I'll be back next week."

"Do you want me to get your assignments?"

"Thanks, but no. The doctor won't let me do any schoolwork this week." Daniel sighed and decided to share the rest with her. "I couldn't see anything after the accident. There's a possibility that I might have lost the rest of my eyesight."

Amy lay in silence for a moment. She knew how much Daniel depended upon the little sight he had left. He needed the nourishment of knowledge as much as the nourishment of good food.

"Oh, Daniel. I wish I could be with you right now. I don't know about you, but I could use a good Daniel-hug right about now." Amy imagined his arms wrapped around her, warming her body and her heart. A hug from Daniel could cure almost anything known to be harmful to mankind.

"Yeah. Well. Listen, I've got to go back to bed. I'm not supposed to be up for very long yet. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." Daniel hung up and dropped his feet to the floor. He tossed the apple core into the trash next to the table and headed toward the stairs.

"Daniel," Ruby called out, "was that Amy?"

"Yes." He stopped and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, leaning against the doorway to the living room.

Ruby looked up from the book she was reading and took a good look at him. He was still small for his age and too scrawny. He head was hanging down so she could barely see the bandages covering his eyes. Her heart clenched in pain as she saw the defeat in his posture. Placing her book on the couch, she stood up and walked to her son.

"Daniel, don't let this little set-back defeat you." She pulled him against her and leaned her cheek against his hair. "You've got one of the most generous spirits I've even known and you're going to be an incredible man in a few years. A man I'll be proud to call my son."

Daniel stiffened briefly and then softened into her comforting embrace. He leaned his head against her shoulder and breathed in her scent. His mother had smelled like sandalwood and warm desert winds – exotic and mysterious. Ruby smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She smelled like home and safety.

Ruby dropped a light kiss on his head and pulled away. "You'd better head upstairs and get ready for bed. You need extra sleep this week."

Daniel turned and stepped toward the stairs.

"Don't get your bandages wet. I guess you won't be able to wash your hair until after Dr. Murray takes them off on Friday."

"It'll be so stringy and greasy by then, you'll be able to use my head to grease the pan for fried eggs." Daniel wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Ruby giggled and headed back for her book. The knight was just about to storm the castle to rescue the princess from the evil baron and she was eager to see how he did it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday. The day of reckoning. Daniel both looked forward to this and dreaded it. Sometimes it seemed better to not know and have some hope. But other times it felt like it would be better to know the worst and just get on with it. Right now, he just wanted to get the bandages off and wash his yucky hair.

He held onto Ruby as she led him from the elevator, down the hall to Dr. Murray's office. He really hated the sound his shoes made on the hard floors of the long hallway. The faint echo sounded so lost and lonely.

The family had said a prayer for him before George left for work that morning and the girls had begged to go with them, but George was adamant that they go to school. George and Ruby were confident that he'd be able to handle whatever the results were, but he knew he'd never be able to accept total blindness. He had to still be able to see. Everything he ever wanted to do in life depended upon it.

"Daniel. The doctor will see you now."

Daniel wondered if a condemned man on his last walk to the gas chamber felt as anxious as he did. The butterflies in his gut had moths orbiting them.

Ruby pulled him along to the examining room. He couldn't feel his feet. His heart was pounding erratically. He was having a heart attack. He just knew it.

Daniel sat on the examining table – _surely there must be some way to make__these things comfortable_. The nurse took his temperature and blood pressure – he was sure it was through the roof – and said that the doctor would be in to see him directly.

Directly! Doctor's must have their own dictionaries, because his definition of "directly" meant soon while every doctor he'd ever dealt with must have a one that said directly meant "whenever." He was just settling in for a good pout when the door opened and Dr. Murray entered.

"Well, Daniel. Your vital signs are normal. So I guess we just need to see what you can see." He moved over to the light switch. "I'm going to dim the lights so the bright light doesn't hurt your eyes."

Daniel felt him step between his dangling legs and reach around to untie the gauze that held the bandages over his eyes. It was a strange feeling and, when the gauze was completely unwrapped, it made his head feel a pound lighter.

Daniel drew in a deep breath and gripped the edge of the table, digging his fingernails into the plastic covered foam. He could feel the man's breath ripple through his hair as he worked to gently untape the final barrier between Daniel's eyes and light.

The last of the bandage was gone and Daniel lifted his hands to rub his face. It felt so good to have that stuff gone. Dr. Murray let him scrub his face with the heels of his hands for a few moments.

"Okay, Daniel, open your eyes and let them adjust to the low light. I'll bring the light up gradually."

Daniel lifted one lid slightly. Ruby chewed on her lip in anticipation. He opened that eye all the way. Nothing. Blackness. He opened the other eye. He thought he saw a faint halo surrounding a pinpoint of light above him.

"Daniel?" Ruby couldn't wait any longer.

He blinked rapidly several times. "I think I see a little light, but I'm not sure."

Dr. Murray adjusted the light controls, bringing the level up very slightly. "How about now?"

"Yes, definitely a faint light." Daniel sighed in relief, but he knew it wasn't over just yet.

"Good. I'm going to continue bring up the light level until it's up full and then we'll do some testing to see if your vision has changed at all from before."

Daniel endured another half hour of testing. "Can you tell me what shape this is? Is this clearer or is this? Follow the moving object with your eyes." He wanted to scream!

Finally, Dr. Murray declared that he was done. "It seems that your vision is almost as acute as before, just a small difference, but I'll make a guess that that will improve over the next few days. You can go back to normal activities, except, no reading until Monday. You don't want to put too much of a strain on your eyes just yet."

Daniel tightened his mouth into a straight line and Ruby knew that he would be protesting the restriction.

"Daniel," she said in warning, "don't push it."

He sighed and ducked his head. "Yes, ma'am."

She closed the space between them and gave him a big hug. "Thank God."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry there was no chapter posted on Monday. My laptop became suddenly and seriously ill last Friday and I just got it back late yesterday afternoon.

* * *

June 1981 (Daniel's 15)

"Daniel, stand still and turn your head this way." Ruby's excitement was being hampered by her frustration with her son.

Daniel batted at the tassel dangling on his cheek and turned a little to the left so Ruby could take his picture. George hadn't been able to attend his high school graduation since he was off doing something for the Air Force, but Daniel really didn't mind. He was more annoyed that Ruby had insisted that he participate in this tortuous rite of passage.

Daniel just wanted to go home and take off the ridiculous cap and gown. The valedictorian medallion hanging around his neck was annoying and he wasn't even going to think about the sanity of the idiot who invented the honors chords that tried to choke him during his speech.

"Are you done yet, Ruby? I really just want..."

"Daniel! I'm so glad I found you before you took off."

Daniel turned to his left and waited for Amy and her father to come over to him.

"Mrs. Hammond. Congratulations on Daniel's graduation." Mr. Whitmore shook Ruby's hand and patted Daniel on the back with his other.

"Did Mrs. Whitmore come with you?" Ruby glanced over his shoulder looking for Amy's mother.

"No, she's home with the twins. They're teething, running a bit of a fever, and keeping her up all night."

"Well, they'll outgrow it. But then something else will come along to disrupt your sleep. I'm convinced that parents never sleep until the youngest is safely out of the nest."

Mr. Whitmore chuckled, "You got that right!" He turned to watch his daughter holding hands with Daniel. "It won't be long before she's out of high school and off to college."

"Daniel still has two years to finish at Columbia before he goes to UCLA for his Master's degrees. Then he plans to go to Chicago for his PhD's. He's planning to be done with two PhD's by the time he's twenty-four. So young," she said wistfully.

"He's a fine young man. I'm very glad Amy has him for a best friend."

Ruby snickered, "Look at the two of them. You might have to upgrade 'best friend' to boyfriend sometime soon."

Mr. Whitmore watched them holding hands, heads bowed toward each other as they talked quietly in the room full of boisterous teenagers and their families. "I'm just grateful she picked Daniel and not some hardcore punk rocker with green hair. Of course, she'll never see the outside of a person, just their character and I guess that's a good thing."

"Amy's been Daniel's rock since he was nine years old. I can't imagine what would have become of him without her while we were overseas." Ruby gazed in fondness at the teenaged couple, who appeared oblivious to the world.

"Amy, I'm really glad your parents are letting you break the "no dating until you're sixteen" rule for tonight. Grad night without you wouldn't be any fun at all." Daniel pulled her closer to him so they could hear each other in the din of the convention center hall.

"Yeah. My first date," Amy sounded repulsed, "with my best friend. Big deal!"

"Amy! Fine," Daniel muttered and began walking way, "I won't put you through the humiliation."

Amy giggled and pulled him back. "Daniel. Just teasing. Don't be so darned sensitive. It's a wonder you've made it though six years of knowing me and still you don't know when you're being teased."

"Sorry. I guess it comes from not have any older brothers to harass me." Daniel laughed. "Come on. Let's have your dad get your stuff for tonight. Mine's already in the boys' room."

Several hours later, Daniel and Amy sat talking with a small group of friends while a few of the kids danced. Some of the students had sighted partners and those young people were kind of in charge of watching out for dance floor crashes.

"Daniel, we've got to dance at least once. A slow one. Pleeaaase." Amy whined at him. "I'll be your best friend."

"You already are! You must have something better to offer." Daniel folded his arms across his chest and waited for Amy to begin bargaining.

"Um, let's see. Oh, I know! I'll help you clean your room." That was her least favorite chore at home.

"My room's always clean. That's the only way I can ever find anything. Try again."

"Let me see… How about I come over for dinner and you can sneak all your Brussels sprouts to me and I'll eat them." She knew he hated those nasty little green things.

"Getting closer. What else ya got?"

Amy sat still for a minute and Daniel thought that she was out of ideas, but he felt her suddenly sit up straight and he knew she had it.

"I can get you into the Public Library's closed collection. My father has a friend who works in that department. They just received a huge donation of books from a collector who died, and his focus was Ancient Middle Eastern history. They should have some great old books for you to drool all over. He might even let you help sort them out." Amy knew she had him with this one.

Daniel moaned, "Okay, you found my Achilles' heal. I'll dance with you. One dance and it has to be a slow one. I'm not about to give these people any more reason to tease me than they already have."

Amy waited patiently until she heard the starting notes of "Endless Love" being played. Daniel groaned, he hated the sappy song, but he'd promised. Amy grabbed his hand and someone guided them out to an empty spot on the dance floor. She curled one hand behind his neck and held the other out to the side.

In all their years as friends, Daniel had never held her as closely as he did now. They'd shared a few quick hugs and pecks on the cheek, Amy was a physically affectionate person and Daniel loved the attention, but it had always remained casual.

Suddenly, Daniel became acutely aware of his heartbeat. He'd never noticed how loud it was before. He wondered if Amy could hear it. He unconsciously pulled her closer, until the space between them vanished. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she laid her head on to his shoulder. Her own unique scent mixed with her strawberry shampoo awoke something in him.

He pulled himself back to put some space between them, embarrassed at the reaction his body was having to her. She drew him closer again and began to hum along with the song. The vibrations of her humming ran straight through his body like a crashing wave.

He stopped moving. "Amy, we need to stop."

"Why? This is so nice. I'm really enjoying this." She tried to get him dancing again. "Come on, the song will be over in a minute. You promised me one dance and I want the whole dance."

He sighed and started the slow, rhythmic movement again, knowing he'd be sorry he did. She slid her hand from behind his neck to his face.

"I want to see what you're feeling right now."

_Oh, no you don't! _He almost choked on his own thought.

Her fingers began gliding gently across his cheek and over to his mouth. The feathery touch of her fingers over his lips almost did him in. He wanted to kiss her fingers and slowly work his way up her arm from there. He sucked in a deep breath and allowed her to continue her exploration. _Latin declensions! Homo, hominis, hominí, …_

"Daniel, are you all right?"

_NO! I can't think. Blood supply's gone south! _"I'm fine."

The song ended, to Daniel's great relief. He took her hand and led her back to the table they shared with his friends.

"Daniel, what is the matter with you? Are you mad at me?" Amy knew he wasn't acting normally, but had no idea why he was suddenly so withdrawn.

"I'm not mad. I just need to, um, go to the …" Daniel trailed off into silence, having no idea how to get away from her for a few minutes.

"Good grief, Jackson. If you've got to go pee, just say so. Don't be such a prude."

"Yeah. Okay. Back in a few minutes." Daniel took off so quickly, he forgot which way the bathrooms were and got himself turned around. Fortunatelyone of the chaperones headed him off in the right direction.

Daniel slammed the stall door shut and locked it. He desperately wanted to pace, but there was no room, so he settled for wrapping his arms around himself and rocking. He'd never had a reaction like that before to Amy and he tried to unscramble the thoughts and emotions that were tangled in his brain.

He trusted Amy completely and had shared almost all his thoughts with her for the past six years – except about… _How pathetic am I? I can't even say the word in my own head. How am I ever going to face her again? She'll know what I was thinking and she'll hate me for it. She'll be afraid of me, wondering if I'm going to jump her at the drop of a hat._

Eventually calmed down, he headed back to the ballroom. He found the table and sat himself as quietly as possible next to Amy.

"Daniel, we need to talk. Let's find some place a little quieter."

The last thing Daniel wanted right now was to be alone with her. "I'm fine. Do you want some more punch?" He tried to change the subject, but knew that once she had her teeth into something she'd never let go.

"No, thanks, and stop trying to change the subject. We're going to talk. Come on." She captured his hand and began dragging him away from the dance area. A chaperone noticed them and came over. Amy asked if there was somewhere quieter where they could talk and the chaperone led them to a patio.

"There's another chaperone near the door who'll help you find your way back when you're ready."

Daniel was glad that neither of them were Amy's dad. He swallowed convulsively.

He leaned against the pillar at the boarder of the patio, head ducked and arms wrapped around himself. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been more uncomfortable with her.

"Spill it, Jackson. What's up?"

_She didn't just say that, did she?_ He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but he sure couldn't say anything right now.

"Is this about the dance? I'm not stupid, you know. My mother's discussed the facts of life with me and a male's physical reaction."

Daniel could feel the heat rising under his skin from his chest to the top of his head.

"I'm not angry. I felt it too."

Daniel groaned, "How could you miss it? I felt like the Washington Monument was dancing between us."

Amy just stood for a moment and finally dissolved in gales of laughter. "Little ambitious, are you?" she choked out when she could speak again.

Daniel grinned and joined her laughter. She had always been able to drag him out of his somber moods. "Well, that's what it felt like to me."

Amy lost it completely and sank to the cement floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter. "God, Jackson, I think I just peed my panties a bit."

She eventually got control, again, and stood up next to him. "You are the only person I know who can read ancient pornography without a thought and then be embarrassed in front of your best friend. You really are weird."

"I wasn't thinking of you as my best friend at that moment. Friendship was the last thing on my mind." He pushed the hair off his forehead. "Amy, you don't know what I wanted to do to you back there."

Her fingers found his hand on his chest and they began tracing circles on the back of his hand. "Yes I do," she whispered. "Because I felt the same way. I still do."

He dropped his arms in shock and she stepped closer.

"Do I have to ask or are you finally going to kiss me?"

Daniel could feel her head turn upward toward his face and he lowered his head to meet her half way.


	23. Chapter 23

1981 - Daniel's 16, Sam's 12

* * *

Daniel sat in his room reading the latest book recommended by Dr. Allen from the Museum of Art. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

He heard the door swing open with a creak and saw a shadow poke its head in.

"Mom said for you to come down to dinner. The company's here." Rachel closed the door softly as Daniel put his book away.

Daniel entered the living room in time to hear George introducing Rachel and Julie to his guests. "Ah, and here's our son, Daniel. Daniel, this is Major Carter and his two children, Mark and Samantha." George guided Daniel's hand toward the three guests as he completed the introductions.

Ruby turned to Rachel. "Why don't you kids take Mark and Samantha out to the back yard until dinner's ready? It should be about twenty minutes."

This was probably Daniel's least favorite thing about living with the Hammonds. Entertaining the children of their guests. He supposed that entertaining was a part of being an officer in the military, but why did he and the girls get stuck with the Air Force brats?

He sat on the back steps and listened as Rachel turned on a radio and searched for her favorite station. She stopped when she found the Oak Ridge Boys song, "Elvira." Daniel dropped his head down in his hands and groaned in mock pain. He hated country music and the girls loved to torture him with it because, after all, George was from Texas and all Texans must love country-western music. It's genetic.

He heard Mark plop down next to him on the cement steps. "I guess you don't like that crap either?"

Daniel lifted his head. "No. I like jazz and classical much better."

"Oh, god, a dweeb!"

Daniel felt the warmth creep up from his neck to cover his face, but didn't say anything.

"So what grade are you going into in the fall?"

Daniel grinned to himself. Mark wanted a dweeb, well, he'd get one. "I just finished my sophomore year at Columbia University. I have a double major in archeology and anthropology with a lot a linguistics thrown in for fun." Daniel knew what was coming next, but didn't offer any more comments.

"How old are you?" Mark narrowed his eyes as he tried to guess Daniel's age.

"I was sixteen last week."

"My god, you are a dweeb! Complete with glasses!" Mark stood up and wandered over to the table where the girls were talking with his sister. He sat next to Rachel and slowly looked her over.

"Want to dance?"

Sam groaned. She was afraid she could see what was about to happen. "Mark, leave her alone. She's not your type. She's human."

Mark ignored his sister and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her over to a grassy area. "A guy's entitled to some fun in this dump."

Daniel's "geek" radar went up. He usually knew when he was about to be picked on, but this was Rachel, his sister. He stood and made his way quietly down the steps, listening to hear if Rachel needed his help.

Sam saw Daniel and went over to stand next to him. "Mark's been such a jerk since our mother died six months ago. He's doing his best to punish our dad with his bad behavior."

"He seems to be succeeding quite well." Daniel understood Mark's anger. God knew he'd been there too, but he still wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Rachel. "I do understand. My parents both died when I was eight."

"But…I thought the Hammonds were your parents." Sam looked closer at Daniel.

"Foster, until he gets transferred again."

"And then what happens to you?"

"In the past, I'd spend about six months at a time in one home, then get shipped off to another. It seems that most people don't know how to handle a blind kid."

"You're blind? I couldn't tell."

"Legally. I can see some things up really close and I can see blobs moving around at a short distance." Daniel squirmed, uncomfortable with the focus of the conversation. "How long have you been stationed here?"

"Two months. We never get to stay longer than a couple of years in one place."

Daniel heard Rachel trying to politely go back to Julie at the table, but Mark didn't want her to go. He started to move toward the older boy, but Sam stopped him.

"You don't want to do that. His bite is much worse than his bark. Let me handle this." Sam put a restraining hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I don't want Dad to know. He'll punish Mark and then Mark'll make my life miserable."

Sam strode quickly over to Rachel tapped her on the shoulder. "Come show me your room. Julie, you want to come too?"

Rachel and Julie promptly led Sam back inside to their room, grateful for the rescue from Mark.

Mark turned to Daniel. "Well, what are you going to do to keep me entertained? Recite all the states and their capitals? List the presidents?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I could, but I think it would be wasted on you. I'm going back inside." He turned and stomped up the steps, letting the screen door slam shut behind him.

The kids all managed to keep their dislike of Mark hidden during the rest of the evening, although Daniel was sure he could feel Mark glaring at him from time to time.

After the Carters left, George asked Daniel if he could speak to him privately. George followed Daniel up to his room and soundlessly closed the door.

"Sit down, son." Daniel sat on the edge of his bed and George settled himself next to him.

"I invited the Carters over tonight to meet you."

Daniel blinked in surprise. "Me? Why?"

"The kids' mother was killed in a car accident about six months ago and they blame their father. Major Carter was hoping that if you became friends with them, you might help them work through it."

"I might be able to be friends with Sam, but I don't like Mark. I don't think he'd let me be his friend. He thinks I'm a dweeb."

"What in the world is a dweeb?" George had never heard the term before.

"A wimp. A geek. A nerd. Someone who spends all their time with their nose buried in books. I've heard them all before." Daniel sounded ashamed.

George had to admit that "dweeb" pretty much summed up Daniel. During the past couple of years, he'd tried to get the boy interested in some type of sport, but Daniel always preferred to study. It was clear that Daniel felt offended by the term, so George cleared his voice and tried not to let his amusement show through. Daniel was pretty perceptive about other people's feelings. "I'm sure you two could work it out. You're pretty good with people, son."

"Well, if I can help Sam I'll give it a shot. I'm just not sure what you and Major Carter think I can do for them."

"Just be a friend. They may open up to you more because you've experienced the loss of your parents. They're at the point where they don't think anyone understands what they're going through. Even their father, who lost his wife." George gave Daniel a quick squeeze on the shoulder and tried not to think about life without Ruby. "Just be yourself, Daniel. That should be good enough."

The next afternoon Daniel called the Carter house to talk to Sam.

"Major Carter."

"Oh. Hi. I'm, um, calling for Samantha?" Daniel felt a bit bewildered. For some reason he never expected Major Carter to answer the phone.

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Oh. This is Daniel. We met when you came to the Hammonds' for dinner last night." Daniel chewed on his lip, debating with himself whether or not he should just hang up.

"I'll go get her. Wait a moment, please." Jacob was pleased that Daniel called to make an overture of friendship. Both the kids pulled away from him since his wife's death and he was concerned, especially about Mark, who was openly hostile. He knew from George that Daniel was a very nice young man and he hoped that the three of them could develop a friendship.

"Sammy," Jacob called, knocking on her door.

"Yes?"

"Phone's for you. It's Daniel. From the Hammonds."

"I'm coming." Sam tucked her Major Matt Mason doll under her pillow. No way did she want Mark to know she still played with it occasionally.

Daniel waited nervously until she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Daniel."

"Hello, Sam. Ruby's taking Rachel, Julie and me over to the park for a few hours. I wondered if you and your brother would like to come."

"Sounds good. I'll have to check with my dad, but I really don't think you guys want Mark to tag along, do you?" Sam would love to have an afternoon away from his sullen, sarcastic remarks.

"I'd be happy to have him come," Daniel lied. He hated starting a friendship with a lie, but he knew George was counting on him to help Mark.

"Hang on. I'll ask." Sam put the receiver on the table and went off to ask her dad and Mark.

Daniel waited and wondered what Amy was doing on this summer afternoon. He hadn't seen her since his birthday the week before and he really missed her. Talking on the phone just wasn't the same as being with her in person, where they could touch and ki…

"Daniel?" Sam interrupted Daniel's wandering daydreams.

"Um, yeah, I'm here." He was really glad she couldn't see his blushing face.

"Dad said okay, but Mark isn't coming." She didn't tell him it was because he'd snuck out of the house and they didn't know where he was.

"Great! We'll pick you up in about thirty minutes. See you then." Daniel hung up with a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to put up with Mark's nasty remarks all afternoon.

Daniel listened as the three girls kicked a soccer ball around. Julie was acting like a typical junior high girl, very giggly and loud. Sam, who was the same age, was much quieter, but seemed to be having a good time. Daniel turned back to The War of the Worlds and began running his fingers over the pages.

Eventually the girls tired out and came back to the table where Ruby and Daniel sat reading. Julie began rooting through the picnic basket for chips while Rachel stretched out on the grass.

Sam sat next to Daniel and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "I thought you could see well enough to read."

"I can, but I get headaches from it, so when I read for fun I prefer Braille."

"What are you going to do this summer?"

"Usually, I take a couple of classes, but next week I'll be going for training so I can get a guide dog."

"Wow. That sounds interesting." Normally Sam would have asked more about this, but she was preoccupied today.

She picked at a blade of grass on her jeans. "Daniel, can I ask you about your parents?"

Daniel shoved a paper napkin into the book to save his place and sighed. He knew this was why George had encouraged a meeting between them, but it was still hard to talk about his parents to anyone else.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"You were only eight, right?"

"Yes."

"Weren't you mad at them for leaving you?"

"Not at first. I spent the first six months in the hospital. When I got better, I was mad at my grandfather for not taking me. I'm still mad at him, but then he only sends cards for my birthday and at Christmas."

"Mark says that if Dad had just picked her up on time, she wouldn't be dead. Both of us are mad at him, but sometimes I see how sad he is too." Sam pulled her feet up on the bench and hugged her knees, leaning her head down on them.

Daniel didn't have an answer for that. He'd never thought about what it would have been like if only one of his parents had died. He'd been pretty little, but he remembered how much they loved each other. It would have been really hard on the one left behind.

Sam continued, "We always knew about the possibility that our Dad could die during a mission and I think we could have dealt with his death better. I mean, he's gone a lot for work and it just wouldn't have been that much different, but mom…"

Daniel heard the pain in her voice as it trailed off. He reached out and put an arm around her shoulder to give her a hug.

"Sam, it's only been a few months for you. It's taken me seven years to be able to talk about it without falling apart. I think it's always going to hurt, but it will get better."

"Oooooh, Daniel! I'm going to tell Amy you've been hugging another girl!" Julie's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, man. I'm dead meat!" Daniel pulled away from Sam and groaned. "Little sisters can be such a pain in the neck sometimes!"

"Hey, that's what Mark says! Personally, I think big brothers are worse."

* * *

A/N: Wikipedia gives Samantha's birth date as December 29, 1968, so that makes her three-and-a-half years younger than Daniel and she'd be 12 when he turned 16. Odd, because I've always pictured her as a couple of years older. 


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel stepped out of the car and waited for George to lead him to the reception area where the new group of students would gather. His stomach churned and he was emotionally thrown back to his first day of school, when he met Amy.

_I wish she were here now. She'd be able to make me laugh and get through this much easier._

Ruby corralled the girls while George led Daniel up the path to the main building.

"Wow, Daniel, you should see this place!" Rachel all but shouted. "It's gorgeous! There are long sloping lawns, sprinkled with trees. And it's really clean! Not at all like the city."

Daniel was more nervous about this than he thought he would be. He was going to have total responsibility for a living being and that unnerved him. But getting around the city and going to school would be so much easier with a guide dog. He just had to get through the next twenty-six days of training and then he could become more independent.

George noticed that most of the people here for the dogs were hanging back against the edges of the room, while their family and friends were mingling and chatting away. He spotted an attractive older woman who sported an official school badge and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. My son, Daniel Jackson, is one of your students in this group. I just wondered if you could find out who his roommate is going to be. I thought Daniel might relax a bit if he knew someone."

"Of course, Mr. Jackson."

George winced at the mistake, but didn't correct her. He'd been called worse in his life.

She pulled out a clipboard and quickly scanned the sheet on it. "He's bunked with Allen Williams. Mr. Williams is that young man with the dark hair talking to one of our teachers." She pointed George in the right direction and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew that parents of blind children were often overprotective and tried to smooth things for their children.

He stopped to gather his family before heading over to meet Mr. Williams. "Let's go meeting Daniel's roommate."

George dragged a reluctant Daniel through the crowed room to the young man who had been pointed out to him. Daniel moaned to himself. George was always pushing him into uncomfortable situations, like with the Carter kids. He liked Sam and had enjoyed their casual friendship, but then there was Mark. He really hoped this guy wasn't a Mark.

"Mr. Williams? My name is George Hammond and this is our son Daniel. He'll be your roommate for the next three and a half weeks."

"Mr. Hammond, Mrs. Hammond." Allen held his hand out and waited while the adults introduced themselves.

"Daniel?" Allen waited for George to guide Daniel's hand into his and they shook briefly. "How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen two weeks ago."

"Ah, well, I'm ten years older, but we might find something in common." Allen thought for a moment and decided to go ahead. "So, how'd it happen for you?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel was confused by the ambiguous question.

"Well, I think you'll find in a group of blind people that the first question you'll hear is 'why are you blind?' Me? I was in a motorcycle accident four years ago that damaged my optic nerve. Total blindness, no shapes, lights, color, nothing. You?"

Daniel was still a bit taken aback by Allen's forthright attitude. "Same as you, an accident when I was eight. But I can see light, vague shapes, bright colors, and I can read print with the help of glasses and magnifying lenses."

"Ah, so young. Too bad. Where've you been going to school? Regular public or a special school?"

"New York Institute for Special Education, until I graduated last month. I've also completed my first two years of undergrad work at Columbia. I'll be going back full-time this fall. That's why I needed a dog. It'll be a lot easier to get from home to school and around." Daniel shrugged, and then blushed. Allen couldn't see that.

"Quite an accomplishment for any sixteen-year-old, but a blind kid? Wow! Me, I'm more into sports and working with my hands. I was a plumber until the accident. I still do some work on new construction with my dad and brother. I'm learning how to build canoes from a friend and I'd love to do something like that for a living." Allen turned his head, listening. "I hear my brother coming. I'll catch up with you later, Dan."

Ruby walked up to her son. "We have to leave in a few minutes." She took his face between her hands and turned his head to face her. "Are you going to be okay? You can wait until you're a little older, you know."

"I'll be fine," Daniel reassured her. They'd been over this many times during the past few months. Daniel and George felt that Ruby tended to be a little over protective with all the kids. "Really, I'll be just fine."

Ruby's face reflected her doubt, but she just pulled Daniel in for a hug. "I should have realized that you're growing up when you grew taller than me." Kissing him on the cheek, she stepped back while George and the girls said their good-byes.

"Well, son, this will be the first time you've ever been on your own. Take care." George patted him on the shoulder and the family left.

_First time on my own? Do they think someone walks me around campus at Columbia? Do they think no one here is going to be watching me? Don't they know that I feel like I've been on my own since I was eight?_

That evening, Daniel threw himself on his bed, exhausted. He could hear Allen moving cautiously around the room as he got ready for bed. They'd spent the afternoon learning the oral commands the dogs knew and responded to. They had a chance to feel a map of the compound and memorize the various paths, even though they wouldn't be allowed out on their own for a couple of weeks. He had a general idea of the schedule for the next three weeks.

He was still sorting out his apprehensions and expectations when he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks proved to be more fun and much more difficult than Daniel had expected. The first morning he was introduced to his dog, Cole, a golden retriever-lab mix. He'd been bred on the grounds of the school for both strength and personality and then fostered out to a family for about eighteen months to learn "doggy manners." He'd then come back to the school for evaluation and another six months of intensive training as a guide dog for the blind.

For the next ten years, Daniel and Cole would be constant companions.

Cole's foster family was there for Daniel to meet and to "officially" hand the dog over. Megan Van Dell, who was Daniel's age, had raised Cole as a 4H project. She'd been the one taken care of him for over a year. She had taken him everywhere with her and worked with him every day. It had been like giving up a child when she had to bring him back to the school.

"Daniel. I'm really glad Cole's going to you. I hope you'll come to love him as much as I do and I want you to know that when the time comes that he has to be retired, I'll be glad to take him back." Megan dropped down next to the dog and threw her arms around him, giving him one last hug, smudging his coat with her tears.

"Thanks, Megan. I'm grateful that you were willing to give your time and love to him. I think we'll get along just fine." Daniel wasn't sure just what else he could say to the girl. He understood loss.

The rest of the morning had been spent learning how to handle the harness and how to do daily care of the dog. A few of the other students had had pet dogs before, but it was completely new to Daniel. The trainers emphasized how important it was for the handler (the blind person) to have total care for the dog. The bond between the two must be as strong as possible. The handler's life could, and would, depend upon the devotion of the dog.

They spent a few days walking the pathways at the school and then they began going into the town for training on real streets, in markets, using buses, and other normal daily life experiences they would face.

By the end of two weeks, Daniel couldn't imagine life without Cole. It was hard for him to remember how he'd been able to negotiate the college campus alone.

Evenings were spent in the common room playing cards, Monopoly or Scrabble (Braille versions of each were in plentiful supply). More often, Daniel and Cole wandered around the campus on their own, practicing the skills they'd learned that day.

Daniel learned that Cole like to sit to his left and rest his head on Daniel's knee, as if to maintain constant contact. When he'd awaken each morning, Cole could be found sitting upright on the floor, resting his head on Daniel's pillow, silently awaiting his early morning walk with his master. Daniel also learned that he couldn't linger in the comfy warmth of his bed. Cole needed to be taken out first thing every morning.

The final weekend of the course was the "graduation" ceremony. Family and friends came up on Sunday and watched as the class put their dogs through their paces, demonstrating how the dogs and their handlers had become one working unit.

After the ceremony, the Hammonds pulled Daniel off to one side to spend some time before they left (Daniel would be staying three more days).

"Daniel, I don't think Ruby and I tell you enough just how proud we are of you. You've managed to accomplish things that very few sixteen-year-olds do, even with full sight." George stepped closer to hug Daniel, but found his was blocked when Cole moved between them, obviously protecting his master.

George grinned, "I can see that Cole and I will have to have a man-to-dog discussion about touching you Daniel. It looks like he's already bonded to you somewhat."

"Yeah. I never knew just how fast I could become attached to a dog. I'd always wanted one, but he's great." Daniel leaned down to rub Cole behind the ears. He then moved closer to George to let Cole know that George was safe.

Ruby interrupted, "We brought a surprise for you." She reached between Julie and Rachel and pulled Amy out. "Daniel, you need to let Cole know that it's okay and this person is a friend."

Daniel gave Cole the sit command and released the harness, letting the dog know that he wasn't on "official" duty for the moment.

"Hey, Jackson."

Daniel's heart jumped and he wondered how he could have missed her distinctive scent, even mixed in with all the other people around.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Daniel reached out for the nearest red blur. Her parents almost always got her red clothes so they could find her quickly.

She stepped into his hug while George kept an eye on Cole. Cole just looked up at Daniel and thumped his tail against his master's leg a couple of times as if to remind him that he was there.

Amy reached up and kissed Daniel on the cheek. Both young people were too new to the change in their relationship to be comfortable in it yet. George and Ruby noticed the blush on Daniel's face and smiled knowingly at each other.

George cleared his throat noticeably. "Ah, excuse me kids, but we have to get back home now. Daniel, we'll see you on Wednesday when you're finished here, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks for coming. Cole." Daniel reached down for the dog's harness and Cole stood up, reach to work again. "Bye, guys. Amy, I'll see you Thursday when you come to our place for dinner."

Daniel stood and waited while his family left. Reaching down to scratch Cole behind the ears again, Daniel turned and headed toward his room, knowing that his life would be more independent and richer for the companion who trotted loyally by his side.


	25. Chapter 25

1981 - Daniel's 16

* * *

Daniel worried about Cole's feet on the hot sidewalks of New York in August. He could feet the heat radiating up through his shoes as they practiced walking around the Columbia campus. Daniel had wanted to spend a few days taking the bus from home to school and finding his classes with Cole. He knew that the dog would learn Daniel's routine when school started and that he'd be able to lead Daniel from one class to another and to the library.

As they practiced the route between classes, Daniel felt Cole's tail begin to wag, even though he didn't change course.

"Cole, sit," Daniel tapped his left leg with his hand as the dog obeyed. Daniel stood still, waiting to see if someone Cole knew was in the area. He heard a rapid clicking sound on the sidewalk and grinned. Dog claws.

"Aunt Barbara? Is that you?"

"Daniel?"

"Yep. And Cole. What are you doing here? School doesn't start for two more weeks."

"I had a department meeting to attend and had to break in my new assistant." She sighed.

"Frustrated?"

"Yes, I wish you were in my department. I'd hire you in a heartbeat."

"I'm not changing majors just for you." Daniel grinned, "But if you know of someone in my department who's looking for an assistant, I'm in the market."

"You're only a junior and you're just barely sixteen! What do you want a job for?"

Daniel chewed on his lower lip briefly, reaching down to scratch Cole behind the ear. "George has been stationed here for almost two years now which means that he should be getting orders to leave again soon. I've decided that when he does it would just be easier to become emancipated rather than going through the hassle of a new foster home. With Cole, that's going to be even harder than before."

"Oh, Daniel. You're much too young to be worrying about that. But if you do choose to become emancipated, you'll always have a home with James and me. You know Ethan loves you. Chester and Cole even like each other, so that wouldn't be a problem." She fingered her watch. "I've got to go. Call and we'll talk about it."

She hesitated a moment and then reached over to hug the young man.

Daniel stood still for a few minutes after she left, wondering why people cared. There was no reason the Hammonds or Barbara needed to have any concern about him. He really didn't understand.

"Cole, forward," Daniel moved his right hand forward and waited for the tug on the harness before he continued his practice with the dog.

That evening after dinner, Daniel pulled Ruby and George back into the kitchen while the girls watched "The Facts of Life" in the living room.

"Okay, son, what's this about?" George asked when they were seated at the table.

"This isn't easy for me, but I know you should be getting orders sometime soon to leave. I've thought about this and I think that I could become legally emancipated." Daniel rushed on, speaking so fast his words tumbled over each other in a race to escape. "If I can get a job as an assistant to one of my professors and with the social security I could get as a 'disabled' person and with the scholarships and grants I already have, I could afford to get a little place of my own near the school. I just need your help to get the process started."

George and Ruby both watched the young man they considered their son as he presented his request. They turned to each other and Ruby nodded her consent to her husband.

George cleared his throat. "Well, son, we've already started looking into that. If you were legally our son, it would be a simple matter of you just leaving home and providing for yourself, but since you're a ward of the state it does complicate things. First, we have to prove to your social worker that you'd be able to financially support yourself."

Ruby squeezed George's hand, indicating that she wanted to say something. "Something you didn't know was that we've put the money the state paid us as foster parents into a saving account in your name. There's almost $5,000 in it now." What she didn't tell him was that she and George had been putting their own money into that account, just as they had been saving for the girls.

Daniel just sat there blinking, telling himself that the bright overhead lights were hurting his eyes and that's why they were watering. "Um…I… Wow. I don't know what to say."

George grinned. "That's a first."

"Look, we haven't spoken to James and Barbara yet, but I'm sure they'd be glad to help you any way they can."

"Yeah, I, um, saw Aunt Barbara today at Columbia and she offered to let Cole and me move in with them while I'm in school." Daniel began running his finger along the edge of the table, too nervous to sit completely still.

"I haven't gotten any orders yet and I don't know when I will. But when the time comes, we'll do whatever it takes to get you what you need. You're our son." Ruby slid her chair over next to Daniel and pulled his head down onto her shoulder, letting his hair catch her tears as they dribbled down her cheeks.

For the second time that day, Daniel felt overwhelmed and uncomfortable by the support he received from this family.

He pulled himself away from Ruby, thanked them, and went outside to sit on the back steps. He heard the backdoor open and then Cole was sitting beside him, with his head on Daniel's leg. Daniel was certain that if he could see it, Cole would be gazing at him with big puppy-dog eyes, expressing his own brand of doggy support.

Daniel absentmindedly scratched the dog's head while he tried to sort things out in his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

The warm sun shone down between the leaves, sprinkling light in patches throughout the backyard. Daniel sat on back steps and listened to the group that was gathered in the Hammonds' backyard for an End-of-the-Summer-Labor Day barbecue. School was starting the next day for all the kids. Daniel marveled that Rachel would be starting 10th grade and Julie would be in 8th. Even little Ethan was entering 2nd grade. He remembered holding that newborn baby in amazement that something so small and fragile could cause so many people to fall in love with him.

He heard Rachel and Julie call out to Sam as the Carters arrived. Standing up so that the new arrivals could walk past, he was surprised when Sam took his hand to lead him down the steps.

She pulled him behind the apple tree in the corner of the yard. "Daniel. I'm so excited! I just had to tell you. I've been chosen to spend next summer as an aide at the Museum of Natural History. I get to work in planetarium and help with the tours in the astronomy department."

"Wow, Sam. That's great! I knew you belong to the Amateur Astronomers Association, but I had no idea that they accepted kids as aides. You'll have a great time." Daniel grinned at the younger girl.

"Yeah. It's going to look really great on my college applications."

"Sam! You're only twelve! What are you thinking about college so soon for?"

"You know how much I want to go to the Air Force Academy. I haven't told Dad or Mark about that yet. Mark will go ballistic! He hates anything that has to do with the military and Dad will make a big fuss and try to pull strings to get me in. I want to do this on my own. I want to be accepted as Samantha Carter, not as an officer's daughter."

"I understand. I guess that there aren't too many kids who know exactly what they want to do when they're twelve."

"I'm going to go tell Julie and Rachel." Sam bounced away to find the girls.

Cole, who was out of his harness and leash and not working, came up behind Daniel and pushed his cold, wet nose into Daniel's hand, looking for some head scratching. Daniel slid his back down the tree trunk to sit on the ground and began stroking his companion on the back.

"I figured I'd find you hiding out. The blind dweeb and his dog. How touching." Mark's ridicule caused Daniel's spine to go rigid with anxiety.

"Mark."

Cole rose from his sitting position and moved to stand between Daniel and Mark. Daniel could feel the dog's muscles tense under his soft coat. Mark took another step closer to Daniel and Cole's tail went up, fur standing up along his spine and he starred Mark in the eye.

"Mark, I suggest you back quietly away. Cole might attack if he feels you're a threat to me."

"Wimp. Can't even defend yourself, but have to have an animal for protection." Mark put on a bold show, but he did begin backing away slowly.

"Cole, sit. Cole, down." Daniel gave the hands signals along with the verbal to reinforce the dog's training. As soon as Cole was down, Daniel began praising him for his obedience. It was good to know that Cole was willing to defend him, but he'd have to watch for more signs of aggressive behavior. That was something that couldn't be allowed in a guide dog.

Cole relaxed beside his master, reassured that the threat was gone. Daniel leaned his head back and began to think about the relationship that was newly developing with Amy. He knew he liked and trusted her, but he wasn't sure if these new feelings were simply physical attraction or if he was beginning to fall in love with her. The thought of love alarmed him. People he loved were always leaving.

He felt the air stir around him as her scent wafted toward him. Cole's tail thumped gently a couple of times as he recognized a friend. She settled her hand on Daniel's head, her fingers weaving through his hair. He allowed his head to lean into the touch, welcoming the shivers that shot through his body. He reached his hand up and grabbed hers, pulling her down to sit beside him.

"I always forget how hollow I feel all the time until you're here and I feel whole."

"How's a girl supposed to resist a guy who talks like that?" She leaned into him and settled her head on his shoulder, content to just have his arm around her. She felt safe.

He felt terrified. _I do love her. What am I going to do now?_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: 1995 Daniel's 30 – using TV ages and dates rather than the movie – also used a transcript posted on Wikipedia for the movie. It was slightly different than the final movie – gave a bit more background on Daniel. Also, since this is from Daniel's POV, I'm only including those parts of the movie that had him in it. Oh, name spellings will be from the TV show (O'Neill and Sha're).

* * *

Daniel rolled over and punched the snooze button on his alarm. Just five more minutes. That was all he needed.

_Who am I kidding? Five years won't be enough._

Reaching out from under the warm bedding, he shut the alarm off. He threw an arm across his eyes, blocking out what little he could see of the morning light. Today was the day upon which rested his entire future. His career would be made or broken in that lecture hall this morning.

_How did my life become so empty? When did I become a total loner? Someone without anyone._

He sat up and tossed the covers aside. Twisting, he dropped his feet to the cold wooden floor and sat up, remembering how he'd gotten to this turning point in his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback (1983 Daniel's 18)

Amy slipped out from between the covers, leaving him alone. It was their last night together before he left for UCLA graduate school, while she stayed behind to start college in New York City. She leaned over and dropped one last kiss on his cheek while he still slept. She would never be able to leave him if he were awake.

She gathered her clothes and stepped into his tiny bathroom to dress. Cole stuck his nose in to see what was going on.

"Oh, Cole, how am I going to stand it without him? He's been the center of my life since we were kids." Amy dropped to her knees and hugged the guide dog, dampening his silky coat with her tears. Finally, she sucked in a deep breath and scratched the top of his head. "Bye, fella. See you around."

She stopped by the bed one final time and placed the letter she'd written a week before on the pillow she'd just left.

Several hours later, Daniel reached out for her and found cold sheets, still carrying her scent. He listened for her gentle movements in his studio apartment, but only heard Cole's steady breathing and the middle-of-the-night traffic three stories down below on the street. He knew she was gone.

Cole sensed the change in his breathing and padded over to Daniel, sat beside his bed and let his nose rest inches from Daniel's. As Daniel sat up, he heard the rustling of paper near his head. He searched with his hand until he found a single page of Braille typing.

_Daniel,_

_My heart is full of love for you. I can't imagine that will ever change; no matter that our lives are moving apart. Please, don't be sad. _

_I love you,_

_Amy_

His boxes were packed with his books. The few clothes he had were in his single suitcase. Aunt Barbara and Uncle James were coming by later that day to take him to the train that would carry him away from Amy and into his new life in California.

XXXXXXXXXX

1996

His head was full of memories as he plodded through his morning routine. Flashes of classes, libraries, study buddies – and Sarah. He really regretted his behavior during that short, painful relationship. No other woman had wanted him before or after her. Who wanted a blind man, his head so stuffed full of the past he had no time for the present? No one. He'd deliberately made himself sever contract with the Hammonds and Amy. They were better off not knowing what had become of him.

Finally ready for the day, he called Maggie and headed out for the Archaeological Society of America building. He didn't have to be there until 2pm, but he had no money for a bus and it was a long walk. He closed his apartment for the last time, glad that the landlord hadn't caught him. He was supposed to have been out the day before, but didn't have anywhere else to go. He slid the key under the door. Everything he held dear was in his single suitcase and his bag. All else had been sold to feed him and Maggie.

As Maggie led him through the crowded, noisy city streets, he was grateful for the sun that still shone. It would have been miserable to trudge three miles through the rain. Still, he could feel the promise of wet weather in the air and hoped it held off until after he gave the lecture. The application for the assistant professorship he had put in at UCLA depended upon the good outcome of this talk. He'd either be extolled as a visionary or branded a kook.

He yanked up collar of his tweed jacket around his neck and walked a little faster. Spring time weather in New York was unpredictable.

He eventually found the building and was led to the lecture hall where he hoped to fill the room with his colleagues. He shoved his bags into a corner, behind some drapes. He didn't want anyone to know that the sum total of thirty years of life was contained in two small bags.

He gathered a few books and Braille notes to take up to the lectern and found a seat in the back row. He dug into his jacket and pulled out his last candy bar along with a doggy bone for Maggie.

"Well, my friend, I'm so glad your predecessor can't see me now. Cole would be very disappointed in me." He leaned down and gave the German Shepherd the treat and hoped he'd find a way feed his most loyal friend.

Eventually, he heard footsteps on the old wooden floors as the room filled with people who would unknowingly decide his fate.

He sat quietly throughout the first speaker's lecture (who had drawn incorrect conclusions in Daniel's opinion) and began gathering his books on his lap as he heard his introduction begin.

"Our next speaker today will be an extraordinary young man…"

Daniel stood, clutching his precariously balanced books and holding Maggie's harness as he made his way up the isle toward the stage area.

"…He graduated with his master's at the age of twenty and speaks eleven different languages. He holds two PhDs; one in archeology, one in anthropology and is currently working on a third in philology. He has written several seminal articles on the comparative linguistics of the Afro-Asiatic language groups and the development of the Egyptian language from the Archaic Period to the Old Kingdom. Oh, he's also legally blind, which makes his accomplishments all the more impressive. Please let me introduce to you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel finally lost control of the books as the top two slid off the pile and onto the wooden floor with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the cavernous room. He heard snickers and mutterings around the room as he stooped to retrieve his books.

"Ah, another wunderkind."

"I've got socks older than this kid."

Daniel finally made his way to the podium and began his speech.

"You, sir," Daniel said, pointing in the direction of the professor who'd made the first remark. "What kind of car do you drive?"

"My car? A ford."

"A model T?"

"I'm not that old!" The room rippled with quiet laughter. "An Escort."

Daniel nodded with satisfaction. "An Escort. Power steering, fuel injection. Modern developments. Ford started with the Model T and then developed into an Escort."

He could hear the crowd shifting uncomfortably in their seats, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Why didn't Egyptian culture develop? Their sciences, art, mathematics, everything, was complete from the very beginning. Why? Maybe Egyptian culture wasn't a development but a legacy."

The learned audience members continued to shift and mutter. This was against everything they'd all learned and taught their whole careers. Unseen by Daniel, an elderly woman slipped into the back of the room and listened with interest.

Daniel continued, "There are symbols painted everywhere. Uh, names, titles of owners, lists of offerings. Every other architectural structure of the time was covered with detailed hieroglyphics. When is the academic community going to accept the fact the Pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty did not build the great pyramids?"

Daniel knew he was losing them as he heard papers shuffling and mutterings sprinkled throughout the room. At his feet, Maggie began shifting as though preparing to rise and defend her master. Daniel gave a hand signal to her to lie back down and continued speaking.

"Look. Look. Inside the pyramid, the most incredible structure ever erected, there are no writings whatsoever."

It degenerated quickly from there. A few minutes later Daniel found himself speaking to a room empty of everyone except one single man, his mentor and only supporter, and his dog.

_That went well. How the hell am I going to take care of Maggie and myself now?_

An hour later, Daniel struggled with his suitcase, the bag thrown over his shoulder, and Maggie's harness as he navigated his way into the chilly spring rain.

They'd actually laughed at him. A couple of the stuffy old boneheads had suggested that he believed Martians had built the pyramids. Truth be told, he had no idea where they came from. He just knew they were older than ninety-nine percent of academics thought they were. Martians were as good a hypothesis as anything he had to offer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days, later Daniel found himself being led into a mountain. Deep into a mountain. Twenty-eight levels below the ground. A silver-haired, gentle woman had lured him with a puzzle that had changed the direction of his life.

He was led through concrete hallways, cold and harsh sounding, into a large cavern. He could make out the shape of a circle about twenty feet in diameter that was lit by flood lights. It was obviously the centerpiece of the room.

He stood for a few seconds, taking in all the sounds. He knew that Dr. Meyers and Barbara Shore, who had introduced themselves, were standing slightly behind him, watching his reactions to the huge cover stone. He dropped Maggie's harness and gave her the signal to stay and had just begun to walk toward the stones, when someone came at him from the side.

"Okay, Jackson. Glad you could make it."

Daniel turned suddenly and found his hand grasped by Catherine Langford, the same woman who brought him here. "Hello. Hello." He turned back to the stones hanging from the cement wall. "This is…huh! Where'd you find this?"

"Giza Plateau. 1928."

"I've..I've never seen anything like it." Daniel moved to the stones and began running his hands over the carved surface.

"Of course you haven't. No one has."

Dr. Meyers began describing the carvings, pointing out the classic hieroglyphs on the inner track and the unknown symbols along the circle's outer edge that matched the cartouche in the center.

Daniel walked back to his bags and dug out his binoculars. He slipped his glasses up on top of his head and fitted the binoculars onto his face. This brought the carvings into clear view for him. Behind his back the two scientists exchanged uncertain glances, wondering how he was going to be able to help them if he couldn't see clearly.

They turned back to find him walking around the stone and muttering to himself about what the unknown symbols might be. He stopped when he found himself in front of a blackboard that had the known Egyptian symbols written in two lines, with a translation beneath. He took a moment to look it over with his binoculars.

"Well, the translation of the inner track is wrong. Must have used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting his books." He began erasing the English translation and correcting it.

"Uh, uh, excuse me! What are you doing? We've used every known technique." Dr. Meyers was visibly upset. "Excuse me? Wha…What're you doing?"

Daniel continued to correct the translation on the blackboard. "Who the hell translated this?"

Catherine and Barbara Shore shifted their gazes from Daniel to Dr. Meyers, each woman with a slight smirk on her face.

"I..I did." Dr. Meyers face was blank of all expression.

Daniel completed the translation when he wrote Stargate while Catherine grinned in pleased satisfaction.

"So, why is the military so interested in five thousand year old Egyptian tablets?" Daniel turned back to Catherine and removed his binoculars, replacing them with his regular glasses.

"My report says ten thousand."

The group of scientists turned to find a tall man in the uniform of an Air Force Colonel. Catherine stepped forward.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill from General West's office. I'll be taking over from now on."


	27. Chapter 27

Daniel turned to Dr. Shore next to him. "This figure ten thousand is ludicrous. I mean, Egyptian culture didn't even exist…"

"I know," Dr. Shore cut him off. "But the sonic and radio carbon tests are conclusive."

"Well, these are cover stones. Was there a tomb underneath?" Daniel's curiosity bubbled up and overflowed. He had to work on this project. It could solve the problem of where Egyptian culture developed that he'd been working on for years.

"No. No, no, no. But we found something a lot more interesting."

"Excuse me." Colonel O'Neill broke into their conversation. "This material has become classified." He turned back to the officer who had conducted Daniel through the former military complex. "From now on, no information is to be passed on to non-military personnel without my express permission." And with that, he turned and marched out of the room.

Catherine followed him down the hallway and stopped him. She asked why he was on the project.

"I'm here in case you succeed." He walked away again.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Daniel stood in front of his desk - littered with empty snack bags, reference books and an empty coffee cup – listening to a tape of notes he had made. Sighing in frustration, he picked up the coffee cup and made his way over to the coffee machine. As soon as he picked up the pot, he knew it was empty. Sighing deeply once again, he set his cup down and picked up the pot. There was a water fountain just outside the room.

"Come, Maggie. Let's go get some coffee and see if we can stay awake long enough to solve this."

He could see shape of the guard who sat reading a newspaper with his feet up on his desk. Daniel dug his ID from his hoodie pocket and waved it in the guard's direction as he continued toward the water fountain.

He had forgotten that he still had his binoculars fastened on his face as he turned toward the guard. Even from that distance, he could just make out a shape on the front page of the paper that reminded him of the shape of one of the unknown symbols on the cover stone.

Leaving the coffee pot on the water fountain, he went over and examined the paper. _My god, that's it!_ He snatched the paper from the guard and dashed back through the double doors, leaving Maggie to run after him.

The next day, he found himself leading a meeting with General West and a dozen other military and scientific people. He led them through his thought process and explained how the symbols on the outside track of the cover stone were constellations, not words. He finished by drawing the seventh symbol on the whiteboard and stepping back, laughing nervously.

Catherine sat, fingers tented in front of her face, "He did it."

"No!" Dr. Meyers pointed to the whiteboard, "That symbol isn't anywhere on the device."

"Wha...What device?" Daniel's head swiveled between Dr. Meyers and Catherine.

Silence. General West looked at Colonel O'Neill, who gestured, "It's up to you."

"Show him."

Catherine and Dr. Shore grinned with satisfaction. They were confident that Daniel would be able to finish solving this mystery.

Someone pushed a button on the wall and the whiteboard next to Daniel slid up into the ceiling, revealing an enormous room below. Daniel pushed his glasses up and fixed his binoculars over his eyes and saw a huge metal ring, about twenty feet in diameter.

"What is it?"

Catherine stepped up next to him, "It's your Stargate."

The next few minutes were filled with confusing activity. Daniel followed Catherine into some kind of control room filled with computers and monitors. He watched in wonder as the Stargate's inner track began revolving and symbols flashed up on monitors. He happened to glance down at one monitor as an upside-down V passed by.

"Hold it!" He snatched a marker up and began transposing the symbol from the bottom of the cartouche over the symbol on the monitor screen.

Catherine picked up a phone and called General West, who gave them permission to go ahead.

Daniel stood in the center of the activity, trying to grasp what was going on around him. Some people were dashing from station to station, while others gazed through the window at the Stargate. The 'gate's inner ring rotated as technicians controlled it from computers. Daniel grasped tighter onto Maggie's harness as he felt her dancing from nervousness.

When one technician announced that chevron six was locked in place, Catherine leaned closer to Daniel. "This is as far as we have ever been able to get."

The room shook, coffee cups danced across desks and people stared in awe when the seventh symbol engaged and a whirlpool of energy shot from the gate into the room. Daniel could see the light the pool generated as it settled back into the confine of the Stargate. Even he could make out the ripples as they flowed within the gigantic circle.

Armed men dashed into the room and pointed weapons at the Stargate. A large robot - Daniel heard it being called a probe - made its way up a ramp and slowly vanished behind into the pool of energy.

"The beam's locked itself on a point somewhere in the Kaliem Galaxy." Dr. Shore announced unbelievingly.

Catherine took Daniel over to the glass map and pointed out Earth, a blue flashing point of light, and he watched as a black, hollow disk floated across the map and stopped along the far edge.

"That's right, Jackson. It's on the other side of the known universe."

The event horizon in the Stargate suddenly blinked and vanished, cutting off the probe.

Some time later, General West was in the control room, discussing what was found with some of the other officers. As a video feed from the probe was played, Daniel noticed that the symbols on the other Stargate were different. West concluded that they'd have to abort any plans of a mission through the Stargate since they had no way of deciphering the symbols and finding a way home.

"Well, I could do that." Daniel wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. A chance to see another world! Possibly to meet and learn about an alien culture. He had to go!

West glared at him for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Daniel hesitated and looked back at the monitor displaying the alien 'gate's symbols. He knew if he couldn't come up with a new address to get them home, he and the men on the team could be stranded forever. He was certain there'd be another cartouche near the 'gate with the coordinates to Earth. This could prove his theory that Egyptian culture had sprung up fully formed.

"Positive."

Colonel O'Neill turned away from Daniel and walked past General West. "He's full of shit. Blind as a bat. How's he going to help?"

West seemed to consider O'Neill's remarks for a moment. "You're on the team." Jackson was the man who finally deciphered the code, even if he was legally blind.

O'Neill stalked off in disgust.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel was tossing reference books into his suitcase when someone came up behind him. Judging by the welcoming thump of Maggie's tail, he knew it was someone the dog liked.

"Jackson." Catherine smiled down at the guide dog.

"Hello. Hi." Daniel smiled at her. Catherine and Dr. Shore had been the only two people who made him feel as though he were welcomed on base. None of the military had any use for him and Dr. Meyers clearly resented him for correcting his translation of the cover stone.

"I have something for you."

"No. I…" He waved her hand away.

She grasped his hand, "Yes. I found it with Stargate when I was a child. It has brought me luck." Prying his hand open, she dropped a golden disk into it.

Daniel fingered the disk. The Eye of Ra was engraved on it.

"You can bring it back to me."

Daniel realized that she was giving him her blessing. She trusted that he would be able to bring the team back from the other side.

He looked back up at her and nodded solemnly and slipped the necklace over his head, tucking it beneath his shirt.

Before he knew what had happened, he found himself following a group of military men up a ramp toward the open Stargate. A bit bewildered, he grasped Maggie's harness and motioned for her to go forward. _Hope I packed enough dog food._

He stopped at the event horizon and touched the flickering waves of light. It wasn't wet. He'd known it wasn't water, but it looked and acted so much like it that it was still a surprise when it didn't feel like water. He touched it again, pushing his hand through to the wrist. Tingles ran up his arm and down through his spine. Not an unpleasant feeling, just different. Closing his eyes, he gave Maggie the forward command and let her lead him through the 'gate.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Maggie whimpering and nosing him in concern, and Colonel O'Neill was hovering over him.

"Jackson! It's all right. It's over." He turned to one of the soldiers, "Stay with him."

Daniel pulled Maggie close to him, running his hands over her body to be sure she was okay. She shivered, but licked his face in assurance. He struggled to his feet, freezing and slightly sick to his stomach. _Glad I don't have to do that every day for a living._

The event horizon shut down, leaving them in the dark. Daniel dug into his pocket and found his binoculars. Slipping them over his eyes, he tried to examine the stone walls surrounding them by the light of the flares the others had lit.

O'Neill wasn't letting him have any time to look around for a cartouche containing the symbols to go home. He groaned in frustration. The chance of a lifetime and he had to be here with some gung-ho military type who's only goal was to move forward.

The team made their way through the stone passage toward a light at the end. Daniel found himself in a large room, lit by sunlight pouring in windows cut in the stone. Square pillars created aisles and held up the roof. Daniel recognized the basic construction as Egyptian, but also noted some differences. He ran a hand over one of the pillars. Not Egyptian limestone. He wasn't aware of any square pillars in Egyptian architecture. They were always round, based on the shape of plant stalks. _Fascinating._

Daniel could spend weeks in this one room, but he knew his job was to look for carvings. He saw none at first glance, but he knew he needed to get closer to the walls to be sure.

O'Neill continued to lead the men toward the door. Daniel replaced the binoculars with sunglasses as they moved quickly through the doorway. Maggie stayed close to Daniel, unsure about the quick movements of the strangely dressed men surrounding her master.

Daniel tried to see as much as he could while following O'Neill down the ramp leading to…to nothing that Daniel could see. He could hear the sand on the ramp as his booted foot ground the sand into the rock. He knew that within a few hours he'd have sand in every crack and crevice of his body. He was pretty sure that's why desert people always seem to wear robes and not pants. Less material in direct contact with your body to grind the sand into delicate places. Robes also allowed the air to circulate and help keep your body cooler.

He followed the colonel up a sand dune and turned around to see the shape of a pyramid silhouetted against the sky. He heard O'Neill mutter something about three moons, but he couldn't see those.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel and Maggie continued to search the temple building for writing, but found nothing. No carvings. No paintings. O'Neill was not going to be happy.

"Jackson! Start working on the Stargate."

"I…I'm going to need more time. I mean, there's bound to be more structures here or some other traces of civilization." Daniel knew that pyramids were never built in isolation. There were always temple complexes attached and they were cities fairly near, so that people could continue to serve the pharaoh buried within.

"Not this trip. Just get back in there and reestablish contact."

"It's not that easy. This is a replica of the Great Pyramid of Giza. We're not going to find any hieroglyphic inscriptions or carved relief. I mean, we've…we really need to look around." Daniel shrugged and waited for O'Neill's angry outburst.

"Your job here is to realign the Stargate. Can you do that or not?"

Daniel hesitated a few moments, knowing he was letting everyone down. "I can't."

O'Neill closed the distance between them. "You can't or you won't?"

"I can decipher the symbols on the Stargate, but I need an order of alignment. Now those coordinates were marked on tablets back on Earth. There must be something like that here. And I just…I need to find it."

O'Neill shifted and Maggie watched him carefully, sensing his growing threat to her master. The colonel smirked and walked past him in disgust. Jackson had just signed all their death warrents.

Kawalsky walked up to Daniel. "Find it? What do you mean, find it? You didn't say anything about finding anything."

"Well, I assumed the tablets would be here. I mean, right here."

O'Neill turned back to face Daniel. "You assumed?"

Kawalsky began yelling in Daniel's face, "You're a lying son of a bitch!" He shoved Daniel, knocking him to the ground. "You didn't say a word about finding anything."

Maggie stood up and faced the soldier. She lowered her head and pulled back her lips, showing her teeth. She took a couple of stiff-legged steps toward the man who had harmed her master. "Maggie! Come." Daniel commanded her and kept her from moving any closer to the angry officer.

O'Neill moved between Daniel and Kawalsky as the soldier moved to continue his attack on the blind man. "Kawalsky. Set up a camp down here. Organize our supplies."

"Sir?"

"You've got your orders."


	28. Chapter 28

Daniel sat on one of the folding stools, stroking Maggie. "Well, girl, I guess I really screwed up - again. All those men are stuck here because I was so arrogant and I thought I could find the address home."

He decided he might as well see what had been packed into his vest back on Earth and he began rummaging through the pockets, not finding anything useful. As he tossed useless paraphernalia aside, Ferretti strolled over with his suitcase. Daniel was thinking that it was nice of the man to bring him his possessions, when the soldier began ranting at him and finally chucked the book-filled case at his head. Daniel did see something large coming toward his face and ducked in time.

Maggie jumped up and snarled at the man who had attacked her master. He was not a nice man and deserved to have a couple of dog-sized holes in his leg. She ran after him and managed to snag his pants between her jaws. Growling and snarling at him, she decided not to let him go until he'd apologized to Daniel.

"Maggie, release! Maggie, come!" Daniel heard the fracas and called his guide dog back.

Maggie released Ferretti on Daniel's command, but gave the man one more growl and a sharp bark, just to let him know that he couldn't mess with her Daniel.

"That dog's a menace! She should be shot!" Ferretti had to keep up an air of authority front of his men.

As soon as Daniel was sure that Ferretti was all right, he walked over and began retrieving his reference books from the sand dune. Maggie bounded up, hoping for a reward after defending him.

"Maggie, thanks for the thought, but don't ever attack anyone again unless I give you the command." Daniel scratched the German Shepherd behind her ears. "He wasn't really going to hurt me. He's just mad because I can't get him home like I promised." Daniel believed in his heart that he deserved the men's scorn.

He sat on the side of the dune and dug a doggy bone out for Maggie and a candy bar for himself. As he chewed on the chocolate goodness, he slipped his tinted binoculars over his eyes so he could examine the area in a little more detail. While he noted the books that were still scattered, he happened to see what looked to him like indentations in the wind rippled sand. Wondering what could cause those, he stood and grabbed Maggie's harness.

He followed the indentations, which were obvious even to him as footprints made by something huge, over the top of the dune and saw a large dark mass against the lighter tan of the sand. He heard snorting and bleating, rather like an Earth calf calling its mother. He also heard chewing, as though the animal were munching on something crispy.

Maggie whined a bit to let Daniel know that she wasn't sure about this large hairy animal. She'd much rather go back to the shade of the tarp or hide in a tent.

Daniel dropped her harness and made his way toward the animal, reassuring it that he was a friend and everything was okay. As he neared the beast, he held out his hand in an attempt to touch it, but it was more interested in the candy bar he held in his other hand.

"Want some of this?" Daniel broke off a large chunk and held it out. "Here you go. You like that?"

"I wouldn't feed that thing!"

Daniel looked up through his binoculars and saw O'Neill and a couple of other men pointing their weapons toward the beast.

He pointed to the animal's head, "It's got a harness! It's domesticated!" Just as Daniel reached to grab the harness to show O'Neill, the beast snorted and jerked his head away. Maggie came running, barking as she ran to her master's rescue for the third time that day.

Daniel stepped back as the alien beast took off running, startled by Maggie's barking, but he didn't see the lead rope as it ensnared his feet. The animal loped over the dunes, dragging the hapless archeologist behind, Maggie running after, barking frantically for the beast to stop, and then finally O'Neill and his men giving chase to the strange group.

Kawalsky offered his useful advice, "Let go of it!"

_Yeah, would never have thought of that. Might work - if I was holding on!_ Daniel wondered if military men had any brains as he was being towed at high speed across the hot sand dunes by an alien animal that appeared to be a demented offspring of a horse, a camel and a hairy buffalo.

O'Neill and his men stopped their running pursuit as they watched Daniel disappear beyond the dunes yelling for help, while Maggie tried her best to catch up to him through the soft sands. The team continued following the tracks and finally found Jackson, passed out with the beast lapping his face. Maggie kept watch by Daniel's side, regarding the hairy monster closely to see if it was going to take a bite out of her Daniel.

O'Neill jogged up just as Daniel came to, sputtering and choking on the slimy gunk the animal had left on his face. _Good. Nice to know I can find glue to adhere sand to my skin, if I ever had the sudden urge_.

"You okay, Jackson?" O'Neill shook his head in disgust. _Idiot is going to get himself killed – or us._ He glanced up and saw an incredible scene. There was an enormous tent into which thousands of people were entering and leaving. He lifted his high powered binoculars up to his eyes and watched the human trails leading to outcroppings of rock structures. As he scanned the rocks, he could see that the people were mining by hand and carting away whatever mineral they had excavated in baskets.

Daniel reached over and grabbed the colonel's binoculars and looked through them. _I've got to get some of these. _ He saw that a few people were beginning to turn toward them and point. He handed back the binoculars, slipped his own dark glasses over his eyes and grabbed Maggie's harness.

O'Neill led his small group of men down the slope of the dune toward the curious people below. He held his weapon up and pointed at them just as a precaution.

"All right, Jackson, you're on."

"Me?" Daniel had no idea what the colonel wanted.

"You're the linguist. Try to talk to 'em." Jack didn't think he should have had to explain that to Jackson. He really had no use for ineffective academics on a military mission.

Daniel commanded Maggie to stay, then walked forward slowly and raised his hand in greeting. "Hi." He approached the closest group of men and waited briefly.

One of the men spotted the necklace that Catherine had given him for luck. When he recognized the engraving on it, his eyes widened in terror and he yelled out something to the people. Everyone dropped down and bowed toward the group of Earth men, who looked back in perplexity.

"What the hell did you say to him?" O'Neill knew the civilian would screw this up.

"Nothing." Daniel was as baffled as the mission leader by the natives' response to his simple word of greeting.

The colonel decided he could do better and he moved away from Jackson and stopped in front of a teenaged boy. He leaned down and offered the boy his hand in friendship. The terrified young man looked up in fear and confusion, but sat up to receive O'Neill's hand.

It was too much for him and he sprang up yelling and ran from the Earthlings. He sprinted between the bowed forms of his fellow aliens, and headed back toward the exposed rock formation. O'Neill looked up to see another animal like the one that had dragged Jackson away, carrying a man back toward his team. The young man who had so suddenly left was walking along side of the beast, jabbering away a mile a minute to the man on top. The man climbed down from the beast and turned toward the strange men.

The colonel watched as a tall, regal man approached, obviously a man of respect and authority among his people. He spoke in a rich, deep voice, sweeping his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"I can't make it out." Daniel muttered. "It sounds familiar, a bit like Berber, maybe Chadic."

The alien leader gave a command and several women came forward, bearing vessels of water for their guests. One very beautiful native stopped in front of Daniel and offered him a drink. He took the pottery bowl and took a long drink. His throat was very dry from the sudden trip he'd been taken on across the dunes. He bowed slightly, handing back the bowl, "Um, thank you," and he smiled at her.

The man in the red robes stepped forward again and bowed. Daniel took a slight step forward and dug into his pocket, pulling out a 5th Avenue candy bar. The leader gazed at it suspiciously as Daniel tore off the wrapper and made a big production of smelling it with great satisfaction.

Daniel held it out toward the man and took another step forward. It was taken from his hand slowly and the man repeated the sniffing routine Daniel had done. Glancing from side to side, he hesitantly took a large bite of the candy. His expression slowly changed from one of caution to one of surprise and then joy as the taste of the unfamiliar chocolate melted on his tongue.

He looked around at his people and said, "Bu'nee. Bu'nee wai."

Kawalsky asked Daniel, "What's that mean?"

Daniel just shook his head. "I have no idea."

The alien man then bowed and made a welcoming gesture, indicating that the small group should follow him.

"He's inviting us to go with him."

Kawalsky asked, "How can you be sure?"

_God, the military must suck independent reasoning from its men. _Daniel exaggerated the alien's gesture. "Because, he's inviting us to go with him."

Lt. Brown responded, "Colonel, he's right. I took some readings on what they were mining back there. It's the same material as the Stargate."

O'Neill paused for a moment in thought. Turning back to Lt. Brown, he said, "Radio base camp. Tell them to keep that area secure until we get back."


	29. Chapter 29

Daniel and the rest of the men followed the native people back to their town. Daniel noticed that it was build of stone rubble, probably the remains of the mining process. Kasuf, Daniel had heard his named mentioned several times by the natives, led them through the narrow streets jammed with people curious to see the oddly dressed strangers.

Finally, Kasuf strode up some crudely built steps to a stone platform and halted, turning back to the crowd below. He raised his arms and yelled something out. Then he and all the natives lowered themselves to the ground in reverence as a curtain was raised behind Kasuf to reveal a large golden disk, engraved with the Eye of Ra.

Daniel focused his binoculars on it in wonder. "It's the Egyptian sun god. They think he sent us here."

O'Neill looked at the people prostrated around them. "Yeah. I wonder what could have given them that idea?" He hooked a finger around the disk hanging from Daniel's neck and held it up.

Daniel turned back to Kasuf and pointed up to the great hanging disk, "Ra. Ra?"

Suddenly, everyone began rising as a horn was sounded. The people began scurrying away as the Earthlings stood in confusion. Lt. Brown lifted his radio and turned to O'Neill.

"Sir, I can't make this out."

O'Neill turned on his radio. "Ferretti, say again."

Back at base camp the remaining men were hunkered down, trying to make themselves as small a target as possible for the driving sand that was quickly burying their temporary camp. "Sir! We have to abandon base camp!" Ferretti yelled as loudly as he could through the howling wind.

"It's useless! It won't work in this," one of the men yelled back through the handkerchief covering his nose and mouth.

The men grabbed the most important equipment and dashed through the driving sand back into the temple.

XXXXXXXXXX

O'Neill saw the huge wooden gates closing and he ordered his men to head back to base camp. _Damn, I knew this was a trap!_

The soldiers shoved their way through the crowd and grabbed the natives who were dropping a wooden crossbar, locking the gates. Lt. Brown grabbed one man by the neck and jerked him away from the gate. O'Neill fired his rifle at the ground, scattering the natives near the gate.

Kasuf came running up, hoping to save his people from the angry representatives of the god. Daniel trailed behind Kasuf, Maggie barking at the confusion. He knelt by his frightened dog and tried to settle her down as he watched Kasuf standing between the armed men and his people.

Kasuf darted off back into the crowd, while Skaara approached the soldiers pointing up. "Yu yu."

O'Neill realized the young man was trying to get him to follow to him somewhere. Keeping his weapon pointed at Skaara, he left his position at the gate and went with him up a ladder to the top of the gate. Skaara pointed out to the desert and O'Neill saw a wave of sand coming quickly toward the town.

Kawalsky, still holding a man by his neck and pointing his weapons into the crowd, called up. "What is it, Colonel?"

"Sandstorm. Coming this way."

Kawalsky relaxed and released the native who dropped to the ground and scurried away.

"Well, that would have been an excellent reason to shoot everyone." Daniel thought that this whole mission would have been conducted much better if left to the professional archeologists and anthropologists. The term "military intelligence" truly was an oxymoron. No one could render a situation more FUBAR than the military.

"We'll stay until it's over," called O'Neill from the top of the gate.

Daniel approached Kasuf and repeated the words he'd heard. Kasuf repeated them back and mimicked the sandstorm. Daniel led Maggie off, nodding in satisfaction. He'd learned the native word for sandstorm. Not much, but a start.

Kawalsky walked up to Kasuf and softly apologized, bowing slightly to show his regret at having held the man hostage for several minutes.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening, the natives welcomed their visitors with a feast. There was song and dance, along with foods that the Earthlings had never seen.

Daniel was crunching down on a crispy version of pita bread, when Kawalsky spoke up. "Hey, Jackson. I don't think we should eat any food here."

"I don't know. They might consider that an insult." Daniel continued to munch on the crunchy bread.

Just then, a native set a large platter in the center of the circle with some type of cooked reptile on it. The back had been slit open so that you could reach in and grab a hunk of the meat. Daniel leaned forward to examine the food closer.

Kawalsky smirked, "Well, we don't want to offend them, now do we, Daniel?"

O'Neill just looked on, amused and wondering what the absent minded scholar was going to do.

Daniel ignored them and reached into the reptile, pulling out a piece of meat. He sniffed it and took a bite, slowly chewing as he experienced the new taste.

Kasuf looked on anxiously as his guest chewed.

"It tastes like chicken." He grinned back at Kasuf, "It tastes like chicken. It's good." He flapped his arms, as he touched his tongue and clucked like a chicken. "It tastes like chicken."

Kasuf wondered if the men sent by the gods were just a bit crazy.

Daniel continued his pantomime and held up the meat. "Good," he smiled at the leader. He dug out a piece and fed it to Maggie, who had been patiently waiting at Daniel's side.

Kasuf smiled back in relief. Maybe these crazy men from the gods would look kindly on his people.

O'Neill decided they'd wasted enough time partying. "Jackson, you said that was an Egyptian symbol." He pointed with his cigarette to the giant disk hanging over their heads.

"Yeah, the Eye of Ra." Daniel continued chewing on the reptile meat.

"Would you say then, that it might stand to reason, if they know one Egyptian symbol…" He took another drag off his cigarette.

"Yes." Daniel finished his bite of food and stood, crossing the circle to Kasuf. He squatted in front of the tribal leader and pulled out Catherine's good luck symbol.

Kasuf bowed his head and crossed his arms. Daniel reached out to get the man to open his eyes and raise his head. He pointed several times to the necklace and then copied the symbol in the sand.

Kasuf became agitated and swept Daniel's work away with his sandal. He stood and sent Sha're, who had been standing beside him, away. He turned back to Daniel and made frantic negative gestures.

Daniel turned back to his men. "It seems like writing is forbidden to them." That raised his curiosity. He really needed to know why.

Kasuf called out to some elderly women, who gathered around Daniel and draped him in a red cloak like Kasuf's. They began poking and pushing at him, trying to move him off of the platform.

"They want me to go with them. Should I stay?" The swarm of women continued to move Daniel away from the soldiers. Maggie followed her master, careful to stay away from the hands of anyone who might stop her. "I'll go with them. I'll go. I'll be fine." He hoped.

As the stranger passed by, Sha're watched and tried to swallow her nervousness. She knew where the elders were taking him and for what purpose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maggie whined nervously as she watched her master being overrun by the women washing his hands and feet. She wanted to chase off the strange people, but Daniel had told her to stay and stay she would – until he was in any real danger.

Daniel stood and profusely thanked the women for their attentions, wondering what that vile odor was. They eventually began exiting the room. "Thank you. I smell much better."

He tried to look around, but the light was too dim for him to see anything, even close up. He sniffed himself and turned to Maggie. "I smell like a yak."

Maggie thumped her tail, relieved that her Daniel was not harmed. It was her job to keep him safe and she didn't plan on shirking her responsibility. She sat up and perked up her ears as she heard someone just outside the curtain draped across the doorway. She moved in front of Daniel while the curtain was slowly pulled back. No one was laying a hand on her master again without her permission.

"Down, Maggie. It's okay, girl. They won't hurt me." He leaned down and patted her as she lay back down. "They just might kill my olfactory nerves with the pungent odors, but I'm safe here."

Sha're entered and Daniel saw the movement. _They'd better not plan on washing any other body parts or I will let Maggie attack._ "No. No, please. No more, please." He started putting his socks back on as the figure continued to move toward him.

"Please! No more. I'm fine. I'm clean. I'm…" He looked up and could see that this was a younger woman as she lifted her veil off her face. "I thought you were one of the…other…cleaning…" He laughed in nervousness.

Sha're continued to remove her veil and began to slip the robe off her shoulders. She was scared to death, but it was her responsibility to help her father keep the people safe. And if offering herself to one of Ra's ambassadors helped, well, then she'd just have to do it.

As he vaguely saw the red robe slide down, revealing a flesh toned blur, he suddenly realized what she was doing here. She was an offering made to appease the god and he was the recipient.

He swallowed nervously and moved quickly over to her, lifting the robe and covering her up again. "No, no. No, no, no, no, no. You don't have to do that."

Maggie looked up in puzzlement. Daniel had never behaved like this before. This required some study on her part. She might learn something new about her master.

"No. No, please. Maybe you should go."

She was young and beautiful and didn't smell like a yak. She smelled like sandalwood and exotic spices. His body was reacting and arguing with his moral sensibilities as he continued to cover her up.

**_Jackson, you're such an idiot! Turning down a beautiful, willing woman?_**

_She's probably a virgin. This would be wrong._

**_Maybe, but it would be fun. It's been years since I had relations with a real woman and I want this._**

_Shut up! You're not going to win this argument._

"You should go." He gently began guiding her back to the doorway.

She ducked her head and began to shiver under his hand. _He doesn't want me. I'm not good enough for the gods._

"No. It's okay. It's okay. It's all right. Here let me get…" Daniel pushed the curtain aside and could sense a group of people waiting just outside. _Great, this was a group activity they had planned. _He listened to Kasuf, who was obviously alarmed, speaking rapidly to Sha're and she responded. Daniel feared that she might be punished by the leader if he rejected her.

"No, no. It's me. I wanted to thank you. I'm very happy." Daniel put his arm around Sha're's shoulder. "I'm very happy." He pulled her back into the room and dropped the curtain.

"Well, Maggie, what do we do now? It seems I've been given a present."

Maggie sat up, turning her head back and forth, ears perked up. She wished he could speak dog among his many languages.


	30. Chapter 30

Daniel sat Sha're down on the bed and knelt in front of her, close enough so that he could make out the features on her face. He tried to decide what he was going to do with her now. O'Neill and his men were certainly going to have a field day with this.

He looked up at her. She was so young, probably only about sixteen or so. If this culture was like most primitive Earth cultures, then she should have been married with a couple of kids by now. Women aged so quickly when they faced a lifetime of hard labor and harsh conditions. Those elders who had washed him were probably only in their forties and fifties.

His biology began rearing its head again and he knew he needed to do something to divert himself. Work. Work always succeeded in taking his mind off sex.

He pointed to himself. "Daniel."

She looked back blankly and pointed to herself. "Dan'yel?"

"No. Uh, I'm….Daniel." He pointed to himself with both forefingers. "I'm Daniel."

Her face lit up with understanding and she pointed to herself. "Sha're."

"Sha're." He thought that was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

_Woman! She's a teenager. Jail bate back home! What the hell are you using for brains? _

_**You don't want to know.**_

He pointed to his dog. "Maggie. She helps me see what I can't, but then you have no idea what I'm saying." He grinned stupidly at her.

Maggie lifted up her head when she heard her name. How'd she get into this strange conversation?

Sha're smiled gently and pointed to the dog. "Ma'gee?"

Daniel's heart melted and his head began to swim.

**_It's just the lack of blood supply as it heads south._**

_You're probably right, but I don't care. _

Maggie stood and looked to Daniel for instructions. "Maggie, come." She padded over through the soft sand and sat between the two people, looking straight at Daniel, then at Sha're. He's mine, lady, back off.

Daniel took Sha're's hand and held it out for Maggie to sniff. Maggie sniffed her and decided that she smelled all right. She wasn't Daniel, but she wasn't offensive.

Sha're tentatively reached out and touched Maggie on the head. Maggie swung her head around to face Sha're. Sha're pulled her hand back and smiled softly at Daniel.

His guts twisted and flipped. _Oh, god, I'm so in deep shit here. I haven't felt like this since my first kiss with Amy._

Maggie looked between the two people and sensed that something strange was going on. She decided it would be wise of her to pretend to accept this new person so that she could keep a close eye on her. She lolled her tongue sideways out of her mouth, grinned up at the stranger and placed her paw on Sha're's leg in welcome.

Daniel smiled, relieved that Maggie had accepted Sha're so easily.

Sha're glanced back at Daniel uncertainly. Daniel reached over and scratched Maggie behind the ear, like she loved. Sha're took the hint and repeated the movement. Maggie decided this wasn't too bad. She was getting attention from two people. This might work.

The two people sat and grinned mindlessly at each other while the dog enjoyed the benefits of their idiocy. Daniel finally sent Maggie over to the corner to sleep as he decided to see if Sha're knew any other symbols. He had to get his mind back to work. O'Neill and his men depended upon him.

He struggled to figure out how to tell her that he came through the Stargate, stuttered haltingly, until he finally decided to draw the scene in the sand. He drew a pyramid and pantomimed walking from the pyramid.

Sha're was shocked. Her eyes darted throughout the room; anywhere but on the forbidden writing this strange, gentle man was making on the floor.

He finally looked back up and remembered that she was forbidden to look at the writing. "It's… it's okay. Never mind." He stood and walked back to the doorway, wondering how long he had to keep her in here to satisfy Kasuf.

As he turned away from her, Sha're reached down and patted away the markings Daniel had made showing the trail from the pyramid. She hesitantly added a line to each side of the triangle and a circle over the top. Suddenly, she wanted to please this man more than she feared the taboos of her tribe.

Daniel turned around to see her shape bent over his drawing. He moved closer and saw that she had drawn the symbol for Earth in the sand.

"Earth? You…you know the symbol for Earth? You've seen the symbol?" For the first time since he exited the Stargate, Daniel was hopeful that he'd be able to get the men back.

She seemed to understand what he was saying and nodded hesitantly.

Excitedly Daniel reached for her hand, "Show me. Maggie, come." Turning back to Sha're he repeated, "You show me," and he led her through the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sha're led Daniel through the winding alleys to a dead-end, grabbing a lit torch on their way. She smiled shyly at him and knelt down to begin brushing the pile of sand away from a rock. When she was satisfied, she took Daniel's hand, placed it on the rock and the two of them began removing the rubble that blocked the way into a dark tunnel.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked uselessly as he followed her through the opening. They stood up and she gestured to a rock where Daniel made out a black, painted Earth symbol. Amazed, he pushed his face as close to the dimly lit rocks as he could get. Beside him, Maggie whined her protest. She wasn't happy in this stuffy enclosure. She felt trapped.

Daniel began orally translating the hieroglyphics, muttering under his breath. These were familiar to him. "I'll be damned," was the only thing his brain could process in English.

Sha're watching this strange man as he produced a language from the written symbols. When she heard him say, "Ta pa re ef," she recognized the similarity to a word she knew.

"Tapa re'ef?" she repeated.

Stunned, Daniel turned back to her. "Ta pa re ef?"

She nodded and corrected his pronunciation. "Tapa re'ef."

Daniel could have hugged her with excitement. The written language was the same, but the pronunciation had changed over the centuries. He began pointing to different symbols, saying a word and waited for Sha're to correct his accent. They spent the next few hours reading the ancient writings and carvings on the walls. They told the history of the planet, Abydos.

"Thought you couldn't speak their language." O'Neill appeared around one of the walls with Skaara trailing behind.

Daniel jumped up in surprise. "Uh, you surprised me! It's an ancient Egyptian dialect. I mean, like the rest of their culture it's evolved completely independently. Once you know the vowels…"

"Just answer the question." Damned academics always give you more information than you need, except what you asked for in the first place.

"Ah, well, I mean… I just had to learn how to pronounce it. It hasn't been a living, spoken language in more that one thousand years."

Daniel then took O'Neill around and told him the history of Abydos as told through the hieroglyphs and pictures. An alien traveler searched the stars looking for a way to extend his life and came upon Earth. The human body was perfect for him to inhabit and he took a young man as host. He began taking the humans through the Stargate to use as workers for the mines where the mineral that ran his technology was found. A rebellion happened on Earth and fearful of another on Abydos, he forbade writing.

Kawalsky peered around a corned and called, "Jackson. I think you'd better take a look at this."

The soldier led the small group around a few corners and shone his torch on a half-hidden carving. Daniel walked over to it and began cleaning off the sand that covered the carvings.

"That's it. It's what we're looking for." He continued to clean it off, feeling the carvings with his fingers. "They must have hidden it here in hopes that one day the gate to Earth could be reopened. I knew that they'd have it written down someplace."

As he continued cleaning it off, he realized that the bottom was broken off. "Wait a minute. Where's the seventh symbol? It must have broken. It's got to be here somewhere."

Daniel knelt down and began digging with his hands through the sand. He found two chunks of rock and cleaned them off, seeking the last key to their trip home. They were blank.

Turning back to the group he told them, "It's worn off. I can't make it work without the seventh symbol."

O'Neill turned and stalked past the group. "All right, that's it. Kawalsky. Brown."

XXXXXXXXXX

The four men left the city as the dawn broke over the desert, quiet after the winds. Daniel turned back to see Sha're's blurred image at the wooden gate and he followed O'Neill back toward the Stargate.

Maggie padded along-side of her master, wondering why the new person Daniel had seemed to like so well wasn't going with them.


	31. Chapter 31

The four men trudged through the soft, wind-swept dunes, hoping they were going in the correct direction. The sand storm had removed all traces of their previous trail.

As they topped a hill, O'Neill dropped suddenly to the ground and his men followed. Even Daniel could make out a colossal pyramid where the smaller pyramid had been. The colonel peered through his binoculars and saw lights scattered throughout the object.

"What the hell is that?"

Daniel wasn't sure who had said that, he was too stunned to care. All O'Neill knew was that the men he'd left at base camp were nowhere to been seen. He cocked his weapon and stood to approach the unknown object.

Lt. Brown turned to Daniel and handed him a gun. "Here you might need this."

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to give a gun to a blind man, Brown?" asked Kawalsky.

"As long as he doesn't shoot us."

"My point, exactly!"

"I know how to use a pistol. We all carried them on digs. Snakes and wild animals, you know." Daniel took the weapon, secured his binoculars over his eyes and flicked off the safety.

They entered the temple at a quick trot to find some of their equipment, but no sign of the missing GI's. The soldiers took cover behind the sturdy columns while O'Neill found spent shells in the sand. Signs that the men had been in a fire-fight. O'Neill and Daniel ducked behind one of the pillars as the colonel spotted an oddly shaped shadow on the wall and then a brief glimpse of a creature with the body of a man and the head of a large bird.

A fight began as the strange creature fired at both Brown and Kawalsky, apparently killing both of them. Daniel peered around to see who was shooting at them. His curiosity drove him to find out what it was.

O'Neill's hand snaked around his chest and yanked him back just as the creature fired its weapon at the spot where Daniel had been standing.

Maggie kept quiet during this and just followed Daniel, too confused and frightened to know how to help him. Both dog and archeologist ran after O'Neill through the maze of pillars as he headed away from the battle.

"Where are we going? Why are we going to the Stargate? I can't make it work!" Daniel yelled at O'Neill as they dashed down the ramp leading to the Stargate chamber.

O'Neill lit a flare as they entered the dark chamber. "Stay right here and shoot anything that comes down that ramp," he ordered Daniel as he headed to the FRED.

"What are you doing?" Daniel grabbed Maggie's harness as she tried to nudge him away from the open doorway.

"Just cover me."

Daniel knelt down at the entrance to the room and looked back up the ramp. With light entering from outside, he was sure that anyone who came down would be backlit and he'd see their form.

O'Neill opened a compartment of the FRED as he activated the electronic key. "It's gone!"

"What is?" Daniel walked over to O'Neill.

At that moment, a shaft of light appeared from an opening in the ceiling and a series of rings dropped into the chamber. Daniel turned to the light and raised his weapon. Maggie stood next to her master, not willing to let anything happen to him. Her hair stood at attention up and down her spine as she shifted her body into attack position.

Daniel could make out the form of a man emerge between the floating rings. But this man was over seven feet tall and the silhouette of his head was misshapen. Once again, Daniel was reminded of the Egyptian gods, with the body of a human and the head of an animal. It seemed to carry a staff as long as it was tall. Daniel tightened his grasp on Maggie and raised his pistol to the "man."

O'Neill watched as two other "men" walked down the ramp, armed with the strange energy weapons. "Put it down, Jackson." He knew they had no chance against three men who already pointed weapons in their direction.

The next thing Daniel knew, they had rematerialized within a set of rings and were being pushed off a platform, through a hall resembling an Egyptian palace. O'Neill watched as the guard used a blue gem on the back of his hand to control the rings.

Daniel stood in the center of the hall, gaping, as the walls seemed to slide way, allowing the sunlight to spill into the golden hall. The guard behind them shoved them forward again, causing Maggie to growl softly in warning. Daniel quickly hushed her, fearing the alien might kill her.

Suddenly, a guard from the side whacked Daniel behind the knees, forcing him to pitch forward onto the polished marble floor. Maggie bared her teeth, but refrained from making a noise. She nosed Daniel gently to make sure he was okay. O'Neill she ignored. He could take care of himself. And besides, he wasn't very nice to her Daniel.

Once again, walls seemed to vanish, revealing another room and a somber procession advanced down the steps leading to a throne. Daniel guessed from the shapes that several of the people were children and that the largest figure was most likely the ruler.

Once the "pharaoh" was ensconced on his throne, two young men crossed between the Earthlings and the alien, carrying a litter with a pile of metal pieces. They set it on the floor while the alien spoke.

Suddenly, Daniel realized what O'Neill had been looking for in the Stargate chamber. "That's a bomb, isn't it? What the hell were you thinking?" Daniel was totally disgusted with the colonel and the military mindset. _Kill anything you don't understand! God, no wonder human history is riddled with wars!_

"What did you come here for?" Daniel suspected that O'Neill had never intended to return to Earth. He had planned to blow up the planet no matter what they found. The people of Abydos. Skaara. Sha're. _Oh, god, Sha're!_

O'Neill continued to ignore the civilian. What Jackson thought was of no consequence. They were both likely to die soon anyway.

The alien gave a signal and one of the guards touched his bird-head, which folded up into itself, revealing a human head. He turned to the two kneeling men, snarling, while the other guard's human head appeared. A noise from the throne brought everyone's eyes back to the pharaoh and O'Neill watched as the ruler's human head appeared, complete with eerily glowing eyes.

O'Neill knew this might be the last time he'd have a chance to do some damage. He grabbed the staff weapon from the nearest guard, knocking him down, turned the weapon on another guard and fired. The third guard fired on O'Neill, but Daniel jumped in front of him, taking the energy discharge that was meant for the soldier.

Maggie flew to Daniel's side, whimpering. O'Neill dropped to his knees and turned the weapon on the alien with the glowing eyes, but he was quickly surrounded by the group of young children who had been trained to give up their lives for their master. Jack hesitated a moment too long and was knocked down by a guard.

Maggie stayed by Daniel's side, not willing to be separated from him, snarling at anyone who dared approach.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next thing Daniel was aware of was a huge intake of air into his lungs, which caused him to lurch up, gasping and choking as his lungs filled with air. He clutched his side as he remembered what had happened. He had been dead - with a hole in his abdomen. Now his body was clean and smooth as he probed the hole in his shirt.

"Maggie? Maggie, come!" Daniel listened for the clacking of her toenails on the marble floor, but heard nothing. _Oh, god, they've killed her!_ Daniel closed his eyes and forced back the tears. He didn't have time to mourn her now. He had to find a way out of the pyramid.

He heard the grinding sound of large stones moving against each other and realized that he'd been in a mechanical sarcophagus that was now closing and he was still in it. He clambered out and stood, marveling at what little he could see around him. _Damned sarcophagus healed me from being dead! It couldn't be troubled to fix my eyes while it was at it?_

He watched the sarcophagus close, wonder how it was powered. Oh, well, not his field of study. He began to connect the "pharaoh" he'd seen in the other room with the story in Sha're's catacombs. This must be what had kept the alien alive for so many hundreds of years. His mind raced with questions as he wondered what other marvels of technology might be hidden within the pyramid.

A cat's soft meow broke through his thoughts and he turned to see the shape of a young boy standing in the doorway. Since the boy's armpit seemed to meow again, Daniel assumed that he was carrying a cat. Abruptly, the boy turned and scurried down some steps.

Daniel followed him and found that he was behind the throne. As he found his way carefully down the steps, he focused on the throne. He wished he could have years in this palace to explore and study. He stopped when he heard the seat of the throne meow. Amused, he reached out and was rewarded with a gentle nudge of his hand from a feline head.

A dog's whimper drew his attention across the room. The cat stood, hissed and fled back to the sarcophagus room.

"Maggie?" Daniel's breath stopped as he waited.

"Mmmoof!"

Daniel turned to his left and caught a glimpse of movement about half way down the hall. He hurried over, calling Maggie again.

Peering around the pillar, he heard a tail thump slowly against the hard surface of the floor. He dropped down and reached out. He fingers met a snout and then a tongue, as it flicked out to wash his fingers. Allowing the tears to fall this time, Daniel ran his hands delicately over her body, searching for injuries. He found one.

She'd apparently been hit on her left hip with an energy weapon and blood was oozing slowly from a large, open wound. _Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. How the hell do I help my best friend?_

Daniel let panic overwhelm him briefly before he remembered the sarcophagus. He scooped her up and ran back up the steps behind the throne. He had no idea how to open it up again, but wasn't too surprised when it opened as he approached with the injured animal. He settled her in and leaned forward to reassure her as the coffin began closing over her body.

Several minutes later, it opened and Maggie bounded out – completely healed and enormously grateful to her master. Daniel was slathered with soggy doggy kisses as he tried to grab her and hug her in relief.

When two finally settled, Daniel took her harness and turned his feet back to where he'd found Maggie.

He wandered around for a short time, too overwhelmed by his opulent surroundings to focus on any one thing. Maggie whimpered and shivered, resisting Daniel's desire to go to the left. He turned to his right and was startled to discover finely woven curtains flowing over his face. He reached out, nudging them aside and found another set of curtains. He could hear water dripping beyond and followed the sound.

He entered another large chamber and watched a group of young people move in a group across the room. They merged with another group and became one large blob before Daniel's eyes. Cursing the inefficient sarcophagus softly to himself, he asked out loud, "I was dead?"

A central figure turned in his direction, "That is why I chose your race. Your bodies - so easy to repair."

Daniel crossed the room and saw his books spread out next to O'Neill's bomb when he bumped into a table.

"You have advanced much…harnessed the power of the atom." The boys continued to dress their ruler.

Daniel's stomach roiled. He had a very bad feeling about this. "What are you going to do?"

"You should not have reopened the gate." Ra held out his hands for the children to place false fingertips on him. "Soon, I will send your weapon back to your world with a shipment of our mineral, which will increase your weapon's destructive power a hundred fold!"

"Why would you do that?" Daniel didn't understand why he would want to destroy the planet that had supplied his body.

"I created your civilization, now I will destroy it." He turned his head slowly and sneered in satisfaction. The boys finished dressing him and he walked past Daniel, flashing his malevolent eyes. Maggie tried to hide herself behind a table, but Daniel had too firm a grasp on her harness.

"But before my workers question my authority, you will prove that I am their one God by killing your companions."

Daniel thought that if the alien had been a lion, he would have roared and bared his teeth. Instead, he just flashed his eyes again. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will destroy you and all those who have seen you." He reached out and lifted the amulet around Daniel's neck. "There can only be one Ra!"

Leaning into Daniel's face, he lifted the Earthling's chin with his fingers and yanked the necklace off Daniel's neck.

Daniel cast his eyes down and understood just why O'Neill was so willing to blow up the Stargate. He would have protected Earth by destroying Abydos. A choice Daniel was glad he would never have to make.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Life and this web site have conspired to prevent me from posting for over a week! Sorry.

Also, about Daniel, his glasses and the sarcophagus: I simply chose to follow what the writers have done. They decided that he still needed glasses - guess it's a "geek" thing. LOL Also, poor eyesight in children it not usually caused by genetics, as one reviewer proposed. I have a BS in human development and a Master's in Education. Children are not developmentally ready to be put into small spaces (classrooms) and made to focus on things that are an arm's length away. Their eyes are not physically developed until about 10-12 years of age. That's why books for young kids have such large print! They cannot focus on something that close. THAT'S why most people who are nearsighted (such as myself) wear glasses. Neither of my parents, none of my aunts or uncles, cousins or 5 siblings wear glasses. Only me. I taught myself to read at 4 years old. My oldest son wears glasses and he also began reading at 4. (Youngest son doesn't wear glasses and didn't read until he was 10 - dyslexic) This is damage we are imposing on our children unnecessarily! (Can you tell I'm passionate about this? LOL)

Back to our regularly scheduled programming...

* * *

Daniel was led back outside, through the temple to the stone terrace where Ra sat, surrounded by his protectors. He could tell that thousands of Abydonians was scattered over the dunes. About half way down the ramp, he could see a long, green blur, which he assumed was O'Neill and the remainder of his team. 

O'Neill watched apprehensively as a guard handed Daniel a staff weapon. Daniel gave Maggie a hand command to lie down and he strode down the ramp toward his fellow Earthlings.

Unexpectedly, a flash of light crossed Daniel's face, causing him to squint in discomfort. He blinked rapidly and followed the direction of the beam. Through his binoculars Daniel located Sha're, Skaara and his group of friends. _Thank god, she's all right._

Daniel stopped in front of O'Neill and aimed the staff weapon at him. He glanced past O'Neill and saw Skaara pull his robe aside, revealing an Earth weapon. He turned back and stared O'Neill in the eye, opening the mouth of the weapon.

Without warning, he pivoted and fired at Ra, missed, but knocked one of the guards off the platform. Skaara and his friends began firing the weapons into the air as Daniel called Maggie and ran toward O'Neill. The soldiers and Daniel sprinted down the ramp as several natives covered their uniforms with native robes.

Ra gave the command for his guards to fire at the fleeing people, killing several with each blast. Confusion ruled the day as the terrified Abydonians didn't know which way to escape safely. O'Neill and Daniel were shoved up on a mastidge. One of the guards spotted them and fired, hitting the sand directly behind the escaping animal. Maggie ran along side the beast, keeping an eye on her Daniel.

XXXXXXXXXX

The driving sands forced the two men off the large animal. They tried to use it as a shield against the incessant winds. Daniel finally dropped and couldn't gather the strength to pull himself up again. Maggie and O'Neill left the mastidge and returned to his side.

"Jackson!" Jack looked up and found the mastidge watching over his shoulder. The beast raised his head and roared. Skaara, along with a group of his friends, heard the animal's call and followed the sound. They found O'Neill, Maggie and the mastidge trying to shelter Daniel from the blowing sand. The group hauled Daniel up to his feet and took refuge in a near-by cave bordering the edge of the city, where they found the surviving Earthlings and a dozen or so Abydonians.

Skaara waved the weapon he held at O'Neill, "We recovered your weapons."

Sha're tended to Daniel and Maggie, making sure both of them had enough water to wash down the sand in their throats. Maggie nudged Sha're's hand, giving her thanks to the young woman. If Daniel wanted this woman, then she'd better get used to it. And she was kind to both of them.

O'Neill began snatching the guns from the young men's hands, "Take these guns away, lieutenant, before they hurt themselves."

"Sir?" Kawalsky thought the boys could help in the fight against Ra.

"You heard me. Send them all home."

"Sir, there's no place for these kids to go. Anyway, we could sure use their help right now."

"For what?" O'Neill's calm demeanor finally blew away. "Huh? To do what?"

Daniel had had enough of the colonel's self-righteous, arrogant attitude. "Why don't you just tell them everything? Why don't you tell them about the bomb?"

O'Neill glared at Daniel, then realized the civilian couldn't see his scathing expression.

"What's he talking about?" Kawalsky hadn't been informed about a bomb on this mission.

O'Neill sat shivering in the cold desert night air, trying to decide what to tell his men. "My orders were simple. Track down signs of any possible danger. If I found any, blow up the Stargate. Well, I found some."

"Well, your bomb is his now." Daniel didn't care about secrecy. He cared about the lives of O'Neill's men and the innocent people of this planet. "And tomorrow he's going to send it back to Earth. Along with a shipment of that mineral they mine here. And when that thing goes off, it's going to cause an explosion a hundred times more destructive than that bomb alone is capable of."

"I'll intercept that bomb before it goes through."

Kawalsky was furious. "Why wasn't I told this?"

"There wasn't any reason to tell you about this, Kawalsky. You weren't even supposed to be here. You were all going to go right back through with Daniel."

O'Neill continued to rub his hands together in front of the warming fire. "I was going to stay behind, alone, and blow up the Stargate and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"It's the gate on Earth that poses a threat. That's the one that we have to shut down." Daniel was determined to save the Abydonians.

"You're absolutely right. But since you don't know how to get us back, we don't have that option, do we?"

Daniel felt himself physically shrinking at O'Neill remark. _It is my fault! I should never have been so arrogant and self-centered. All I cared about was saving my damned reputation. Proving that Egyptian culture hadn't evolved, but sprang up, fully developed._ Daniel couldn't breath. He buried his head in Maggie's fur and hugged her, seeking some comfort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Daniel told Maggie to look for O'Neill. She led him through the cave to a small chamber where he huddled in front of a small fire.

"You had accepted the fact that no matter what happened, you would not be going home."

Jack just sat, fiddling with a piece of rope.

"Don't you have people who care about you? Do you have a family?" Daniel didn't want to see anyone alone, not even tight-assed military officers.

"I had a family." He couldn't face Daniel and didn't turn around. "No one should ever have to outlive their own child."

_That explains a lot._ Daniel began to understand why O'Neill was so bent on killing himself – and taking anyone in the way with him. He understood loss and the hole it left in a person's soul.

"I don't want to die. Your men don't want to die." Daniel's soft voice caused O'Neill to turn back toward him. "And these people here don't want to die. It's a shame you're in such a hurry to," Daniel whispered.

Daniel turned to leave as Skaara came with some food for O'Neill.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel knelt next to the large fire, taking some food from the communal clay pot next to it. The native young men began gesturing toward him and laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Husbands don't do this work!" Nabeh teased the stranger.

"Husband?" Daniel looked around in confusion and noticed Sha're's scent as she passed by him to another chamber. He stood up and followed her as she ground flour on a flat stone.

He sat in front of her, as close as he could get so he could see as much of her facial expression as possible. "Married?"

"Don't be angry. I didn't tell them." Sha're was mortified that he didn't want her. An unwanted woman had no status in her tribe. She didn't belong to her father any longer and her husband didn't want her.

"Tell them what?" Daniel didn't understand.

She turned her head away from him and chewed gently on her lip. Finally, she glanced quickly at him and away as she responded. "That you did not want me."

He reached out and turned her face toward his. He pulled her slowly down and lifted his head up to kiss her.

_**Finally! Some action!**_

_Shut up, or I'll never let you out again._

_**Yeah, like that'll last more than ten minutes.**_

_You may be right…_

Skaara saw the couple kissing and dropped the curtain down to give them some privacy as he pulled Maggie from the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel warmed his hand over the smoldering embers, watching Skaara scratch out symbols with chalk on a wall. "What are you drawing?"

"The day of our victory."

Daniel moved up next to Skaara and examined his drawing. He took up a piece of chalk and began connecting some of the symbols. He gazed closely at it for a moment. "This is it. This is the symbol of origin for this planet."

Kawalsky sauntered up behind them. "What are you doing?"

Daniel jumped up and pointed. "I found it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The seventh symbol. We're going home."


	33. Chapter 33

A guard walked among the slaves as they hauled a mineral filled sledge through the sands. He struck one of them with his staff. Suddenly a group of slaves pulled weapons from under their robes and turned upon the guard. O'Neill fired the staff weapon he held, killing Ra's soldier.

"Let's go." O'Neill and his men turned to walk back to the Stargate.

Kasuf was horrified. These men were crazy. Now Ra would surely kill them all. "You'll bring disaster to us all, son."

"Father, we will not live as slaves."

Kasuf dropped to his knees and commanded his people to do the same. He began to lead them in a prayer of supplication, hoping that Ra would show mercy.

Daniel watched as the Abydonians dropped in fear. "Kasuf! Take a look at your gods." He gestured to the fallen guard. Reaching down, he pushed a button on the side of the guard's retractable helmet. It folded in on itself, revealing a human beneath. "Take a good look."

Kasuf rose and moved slowly to the dead guard. His people had suffered for hundreds of years beneath - humans! Anger rose up within him and he marshaled his people.

O'Neill, his team and several of Skaara's group pulled the mineral laden sled across the sands to the temple. They lowered their heads beneath their head coverings, hoping the guards wouldn't look too closely. When they halted, the guards approached and began pulling the shawls from their heads. One guard had the bad luck to find O'Neill under one.

"How ya doin'? Hum?" He fired at point blank range into the man's stomach as the rest of the men threw back their robes and fired at the guards.

Daniel pushed Sha're down behind him and fired his pistol at the towering shapes. Maggie whimpered and hid behind a pillar, watching as her mild mannered master turned into a man who responded with violence, if needed.

Outside, the rest of the men heard the gunfire, pulled out their weapons and ran to help. Kawalsky ran up and saw a stone slab lowering over the doorway. He stepped up his pace, knowing that they'd be locked out in a few moments. A guard saw them coming and fired under the door just as they approached, keeping them from helping.

Jack lost his composure, gritted his teeth and fired at the SOB who had just shot at his men and the young boys with Skaara.

Flyers were released from the ship, which turned and fired at the men waiting outside. O'Neill realized that time was running out and he had to blow up the Stargate now. "Let's go!" he yelled at Daniel and took off running for the lower chamber.

Daniel, Maggie and Sha're found O'Neill near the Stargate, putting the bomb back together.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Completing this mission." The colonel continued to reassemble the bomb.

"I thought we agreed to dismantle the 'gate on the other side?"

"And you will. That's your job now. I'm going to stay here and make sure this goes off." Jack clicked the key into the bomb, activating it.

"You've got seven minutes."

There was the sound of a staff weapon opening behind them.

Sha're swiveled around and saw a guard pointing the weapon at her. "Dan'yel!"

Daniel turned in time to see his wife of two days flung backward onto the stone floor. The red haze of anger took most of his remaining vision as he raised his staff weapon and unhesitatingly fired at the guard, dropping him. He tossed the weapon aside and dashed to Sha're's side. Maggie whimpered, nuzzled her new mistress and licked her face, hoping she could wake her up.

Daniel checked her pulse and breath. Nothing. She was gone. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking slightly. Just once in his life he wanted to keep someone he loved.

A noise diverted Daniel's attention and he saw the light radiating from the roof and the sound of the ring transporter activating. Without a thought, he picked Sha're up and ran for the rings as they materialized.

"What are you doing? Jackson!" O'Neill strode angrily toward him. Time was running out and that idiot was taking off!

"Wait for me," Daniel choked out just before he was ringed up.

Daniel moved as fast as he could through the hall, up past the throne and into the sarcophagus room. As he approached it, it opened and he gently laid her inside.

_Please, God, if You're there, make her whole again. I can't lose someone else!_

Maggie pushed her nose into his hand to remind him that he had her and she wasn't leaving him.

Daniel glanced down at the German Shepherd. "I love her, Maggie. I need her."

After the longest wait of his life, the sarcophagus slid open. He swallowed hard and reached for her. Probing his fingers through the hole in her robe, he found only soft, healthy skin, but she wasn't conscious. He knew time was running out on the bomb, so he grabbed her, called Maggie and dashed back to the rings. He had to dial home and get everyone back before the bomb exploded.

Daniel lay her down as gently as possible on the ring platform. Maggie growled and Daniel turned to find Ra reaching his hand out to him.

"I am no longer amused." Ra activated the hand device and began scrambling Daniel's brains. Maggie attacked, getting only a mouthful of Ra's flowing garments. Distracted, Ra kicked her aside and she tumbled against Sha're's side. Ra returned to Daniel, snarling in irritation and pleasure.

"You will die together."

Daniel tried to move. He tried to think, but his body wouldn't respond to his desires and all he could do was pray that O'Neill might activate the rings and get Sha're and Maggie away from Ra.

Once again, light flowed from an opening in the ceiling and rings descended. Ra pulled his hand back in surprise and Daniel shoved him away, pushing himself into the ring with Sha're and Maggie.

Ra roared in fury as Daniel was whisked away.

Daniel lay on the floor, just breathing. He felt as though thousands of tiny ice skaters were using his brain as a practice rink. He moved an arm and found Maggie, alive and panting. He moved the other and found Sha're, alive and breathing. Life was good.

He heard O'Neill walk back to the bomb and flip the "off" switch. Nothing stopped. He could still hear the count down ticking away the seconds of their lives. O'Neill squatted down and pulled out the activation key. Nothing. It was still counting down.

As he lay there, trying to organize his tumultuous thoughts, he heard rumbling noises coming from above the pyramid. Ra was leaving. Daniel finally gathered his himself together, rose and staggered toward O'Neill. "How much time do we have?"

"Forty-five seconds!"

"He's leaving! Turn it off"

"I'm trying to! I can't disarm it."

"What?"

"I can't stop it. They got it rigged."

Daniel heard Sha're moving and beneath the horror of the bomb, he was grateful that she was all right. She pulled Maggie away from the headless body of the guard O'Neill had killed and looked at Daniel in question.

The roof began to shake and the two men gaped at each other, then turned together to the ring platform and then back to each other again. "I've got an idea," they uttered simultaneously.

They hauled the bomb to the rings and O'Neill activated them with the device on the dead guard's hand.

The three humans and dog ran outside in time to see the sky illuminated by the ship's explosion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack stepped up onto the first step of the Stargate platform and turned to Daniel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Daniel nodded firmly.

"Are you going to be all right?" Jack knew there was no way Daniel could change his mind. Once the team got back to Earth, they'd bury the Stargate and never open it again.

Daniel turned and saw Sha're waiting for him. He smiled back at Jack. "I'm going to be all right. How about you?" Daniel didn't know the whole story; just that Jack had lost a child and then lost himself.

Jack face went somber for a moment and then he nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I think so." He smiled at Daniel, knowing that this dweeb had given him a purpose for his life. He'd go home and get to know Sarah again.

The two men shook hands in farewell, finally comfortable with each other. Daniel reached out for Jack's arm as the soldier passed by him. He opened Jack's hand and dropped something into it. "Tell Catherine this brought me luck."

Jack looked down and saw the Eye of Ra necklace. He grinned at Daniel one last time. "I will."

O'Neill paused and turned back to Daniel. "Here. You might be able to use these." He handed his high powered binoculars to Daniel, who was rendered speechless.

The colonel turned just before he stepped through the event horizon. "I'll be seeing you around, Dr. Jackson." And he was gone.

Daniel took hold of Maggie's harness with one hand and Sha're's hand with his other. "Let's go home."


	34. Chapter 34

Sha're led Daniel back to the room where he had been taken the first night on the planet. "This is our home now, husband."

"I, um, I kind of missed the whole wedding thing. I know that your people consider us married, but how did that happen?" Daniel knew customs of dozens of Earth cultures, but was curious about Abydonian customs.

Sha're looked at him as one would a cherished, but not too bright, child. "Dan'yel, you must remember. We celebrated the wedding feast. You ate the _ma'suh_…"

Daniel interrupted, "_Ma'suh?"_

"Yes. The food made for only the groom by the bride." Sha're wrinkled her nose at him. She smiled at him and began to flap her arms and cluck, as she had seen him do when he ate the _ma'suh_.

Daniel blinked several times, not sure of what he was seeing and then began to laugh. "The chicken-lizard? That was only for a groom?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes! During the feast the groom eats the _ma'suh_ prepared by the bride so he can see that she is a good cook. If he is happy, he smiles at the bride's father. When you smiled at Kasuf, you accepted me as your bride."

Daniel nodded. _Boy, I wish I'd known this a few days ago._

"Then the priestesses, wearing red robes that only priests and priestesses may wear, took you to your home and prepared you with ceremonial oils and perfumes."

"Wait! That stuff was supposed to smell good? So you would find me pleasing?" Daniel tried to hide his grin so he wouldn't insult her.

"Yes. You were very fragrant, my husband," she beamed at him.

Daniel managed to swallow the snort that threatened to erupt. "I am pleased that you found me so, my wife." _Fragrant! Hell, I smelled worse than the mastidge pens! _

"Then I was paraded through the streets by my friends and family, as a proper bride is, and brought to your home. I was wearing the red veil that only an untouched maiden may wear on her wedding day." Sha're blushed and shrugged. "You accepted me into your home. We are married. Unless you do not wish to keep me any longer." She looked down at her toes peeking out from under her sand colored robe.

"Do you not find me pleasing?" She dared to look at him from beneath her thick eye lashes.

Daniel almost choked as he remembered the night before, when he's shown her just how pleased he was with her. "Oh, god, yes! I am very pleased."

"I hope to please you as much every night, my Dan'yel." She yearned for him to reach for her. It was not proper for a wife to touch her husband first.

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Every night? I am only a man. I'm not sure I could survive every night. But, you are my wife and it is my duty to please you."

He reached for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in the morning with his arms wrapped around his wife. _My wife. I never thought I'd have a chance to say that._ She was warm and soft, sleeping with her head against his chest. Maggie was tucked in behind his back and the warmth from both of his "girls" kept him comfortable in the cold, desert night air. Life was perfect. He had someone to love, who seemed to accept him. He could investigate the pyramid and temple all he wanted for years to come.

He shifted. He needed to find the nearest bathroom. As he slid cautiously out from under Sha're, Maggie lifted her head. She needed to go out also. Silently Daniel padded out of their room and tried to remember in which direction the nearest communal toilet was. He turned left and heard the sounds of laughter. Maggie whined her need to him so he let her go first to a side gate and let her out into the desert.

Daniel was grateful that she returned quickly, as he was beginning to perform what his mother had called the "potty dance." He grabbed Maggie's harness and she led him back through the town. Daniel found a doorway at the back of the city wall that opened into a room lined with stone benches. He remembered that there were about a dozen holes carved into these benches for seating.

He knew his face was bright red as Maggie led him toward a vacant seat. Men and women called out in greeting. No segregation of sexes here! This was much more like Roman sanitation than Egyptian, but he supposed that several thousand years of development had resulted in a workable system.

The back wall of the city edged a river and a small stream had been diverted under the bathroom benches to carry away the waste. Daniel really hoped the people got their water from upstream. He realized that he had as much that he could teach these people as he could learn from them.

Daniel completed his business, refusing to use the communal cleaning brush. There were just certain Abydonian customs that he was not going to follow. As he left, he realized that he was lost and had no idea how to get back to his room. Maggie sat patiently at his side waiting for a command.

Daniel chewed on his lower lip, thinking. He could ask someone, but they already thought he was pretty helpless in matters of daily life. "Maggie, home." He sure hoped she knew where it was.

Maggie stood and began leading Daniel through the narrow streets, back to the small family's single room. She stopped at the doorway, waiting for him to give the command to enter.

The curtain, the only concession to privacy in the settlement, was suddenly pulled back and Sha're bolted out, crashing into Daniel and Maggie.

"Oh, my husband! I thought you had returned through the Stargate!"

Daniel could feel tears on her face as he caressed her cheeks. "No, Sha're. I just went to the bathroom and took Maggie out. I'm not leaving you."

She clutched his robe and sobbed into his shoulder. "I just didn't know what I would do without you." She quickly composed herself and began feeling a little foolish. "You must think I'm a silly child. To panic because you weren't here when I woke up."

"I think you're a beautiful woman who missed her husband." He pulled her back into their room as he pushed her hair aside to nuzzle her neck. He kept forgetting just how young she still was. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the first meal of the day, Kasuf called the elders to a meeting. He invited Daniel to attend.

"My brothers, you know that the false god Ra had been killed by my Good Son, Dan'yel, and his companion, O'Neill."

He paused as the dozen older men applauded enthusiastically. Daniel just sat, blushing, and waited for the attention to be diverted from him.

"Now we have some decisions to make. We no longer have to work the mines that were killing our young men and women. We will have more time to cultivate our gardens, fish and hunt for food. We no longer need to live in fear that the evil god will come and take our children."

There were murmurs of agreement and satisfaction from around the meeting room. A man seated next to Daniel stood and began to talk.

"We will also have time to explore the river. To see if there may be any other towns. More of our people. Maybe some game animals for hunting."

Daniel listened as the group planned a new way of life for their people. They had never before had the freedom they had now and it was rather frightening. There was no one else to blame if they failed. No one to call upon in prayer. They were alone for the first time in their memory and they were apprehensive, but excited.

Maggie shifted at Daniel's feet. She found this boring, but knew that her master was enthralled. She gazed up at him without lifting her head, hoping he could sense her boredom and get her out of here. When he remained still, she sighed, resigned to her fate.

The group finally decided to send several of the younger men out to discover what was up the river. Daniel wanted to be one of those men, but he knew that because of his low vision the elders saw him as a child who needed sheltering. He stood and asked to address the group. They exchanged shrugs and Kasuf gave his permission.

"I know that I'm new to your way of life, but I believe that I could be of help to your people. I know a bit about health practices that could reduce illness. I could show you ways to irrigate your fields and gardens so you don't have to rely completely upon the yearly floods. I could teach your children how to read and write so your history will never be lost again." Daniel folded his arms across his chest.

"I know that you probably see me as a problem for you because I can't see well, but even with that stumbling block, I can help. I want to help." He sat back down and waited.

Kasuf and the elders sat quietly for so long that Daniel thought they were going to shut him out completely. Finally, Kasuf stood and pulled Daniel up by his shoulders. "My son, we were been blessed by your gods when they sent you to us. You have saved us with your knowledge and actions. Even if you don't know how we live and even if you don't see well, you have given us the gift of freedom. You have chosen to stay with us and become my son. We welcome your help."

"Thank you, Good Father. Your people have become mine and I will do everything I can to give them a better life."

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening Daniel lay beside Sha're thinking about their future. He pulled his sleeping wife closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was so young. He had discovered that at seventeen she had been considered an old maid, long past the marrying age. But Abydonian women had the right to refuse any offers of marriage and she had, never feeling right about any of the men who made offers for her.

He knew that the community would expect to see a child within a year, but he also realized that her body hadn't completely finished maturing yet and he didn't want her aged beyond her years. He didn't want her to look sixty when she was thirty-five. He had a few condoms that O'Neill's men had given him as a joke before they left, but Sha're would never understand. She'd be horrified if he tried to use one of those with her. They also wouldn't last very long.

He'd have to learn her monthly cycle and use old fashioned birth control. Self-control. _Oh, god!_ She could be pregnant now. He hoped they could wait a couple of years. He'd love to see a tiny version of Sha're dangling on his knee. Daniel smiled at the mental picture he had of a beautiful little girl helping her mother with the chores. Someone he could teach. Someone he'd have to protect from all the boys around. That made his gut clench in terror. _We are absolutely waiting!_


	35. Chapter 35

The elders had finally decided that Daniel could best be used by teaching new farming skills, so he found himself in the fields most days. He showed them how to dig irrigation ditches, to bring water to the crops without having to carry it by hand in buckets. Because it was their summer season, it was past the time of the inundation and harvest and they could spend time preparing for the next rise of the river.

He showed them how to construct a reservoir, to save the water for the dry season. They made a shaduf to lift the water from the ditches to the fields and learned about the wheel. The wheel had limited use in the soft sands of the desert, but in areas around the river where the earth was packed hard, they learned to use carts to carry supplies.

Sha're waited every evening for his return. He would come home filthy and exhausted from the physical labor, but content that he was contributing to his people. She would strip off his robes and wash him from head to toe. When he worked in the fields he only wore a small loincloth as the robe would get in the way. She loved the rich tan he had everywhere but his backside. She'd tease him and say that she didn't need a lamp at night, she could see with the glow from his white bottom. He'd laugh and gather her in his arms to tickle her in retaliation.

Sometimes he could get away from the fields and explore the area around the pyramid and temple. He often planned these trips away from Sha're during the middle of her cycle, when she was the most likely to become pregnant. He hated deceiving her, but she'd never understand why he didn't want her to become pregnant just yet. He was protecting her, keeping her safe. And occasionally he might admit to himself that he didn't want to share her, even with his own child.

It was only about a month after O'Neill and his team had returned to Earth that Daniel first discovered what he later named the Map Chamber. He knew that in Egypt the pyramids were surrounded by temple complexes and he figured that it wouldn't be any different on Abydos.

He taught Skaara and several of the other young men to copy down the all cartouches, especially those up high on the walls that he couldn't see. Sha're was accepting of his "hobby" at first, but eventually began to become impatient with his absences.

He came home one evening, several months later, after two weeks exploring to find an irritated wife.

"Hello, my husband."

Daniel's eyebrows flew up when he heard the unwelcoming tone to her words. She'd never shown the slightest annoyance with him before.

"Uh…hello?" Daniel wasn't certain he wanted to hear what was coming next. Maggie sat by her master's side and cocked her head at Sha're. This was new and she was curious to see what would happen next.

Sha're returned to her work of sewing a new robe for Skaara. Her younger brother was very hard on his clothes, with all the traipsing around her husband had him doing. She took a deep breath and relaxed the muscles in her face so that she presented Daniel with a neutral expression.

"Um, Sha're? Is something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Daniel could feel her stiff posture from across the room.

"No, my husband. Why would I possibly be annoyed with you? You are the perfect husband." She chewed on her lower lip, carefully choosing her next words. "No wife has the right to be angered by her husband's absences. She must always strive to make a good home that he would want to come home to. If he does not wish to come home, then it is her fault."

Daniel knew that what he said next could very well determine if his marriage would remain happy or turn sour. He'd never lived with a woman before, his longest relationship had been with Amy and that had ended over twelve years before. Two months dating Sarah hardly seemed like a "relationship."

He quietly sat down on their bed and tried to make sense of her obvious anger with him. He remembered how Ruby would seem to take George's occasional short term assignments away from home. Daniel couldn't remember Ruby becoming upset or giving George the cold shoulder when he came back. He didn't understand why Sha're was upset. He'd only been gone two weeks.

Daniel weighted each carefully word before he dared to open his mouth. "There's nothing I love more than coming home to you."

Maggie sat between them, tired after her travels with Daniel, swinging her head back and forth. She wondered if she could make Daniel happy. She moved over to Daniel and placed her head in his lap, looking up at him worshipfully. Daniel absentmindedly scratched the dog on the top of her head.

Sha're slowly placed her sewing down next to her. She turned to face her husband. "I am glad to hear that. Then next time my father's sisters give me suggestions for keeping you happy, I can tell them their advice isn't needed. That their suggestion of allowing you to marry a second, younger wife to make you more satisfied and keep you at home, isn't the problem."

Daniel suddenly realized what his wandering habits had meant for her. He thought he was protecting her from becoming pregnant so young, but the village women thought she wasn't being a good wife. They thought he was staying away because he wasn't happy with Sha're. He was staying away because he knew he'd never be able to keep his hands off her.

Maggie sensed his confusion and glumness and tried to help by nudging his hand with her snout. She wanted him to know that she was here for him.

Sha're stood and slowly walked over to Daniel. She knelt in front of him, petting Maggie as a way to sooth herself. Taking a cleansing breath, she began, "If you wish to take another wife…a younger wife…a wife who can give you a child…to make you happy, then I will agree."

Daniel was stunned. "Oh my god! I don't want another wife! I want no child but yours. I love you. You make me happy." He reached down for her, took her face between his hands and leaning down he kissed her slowly and gently. "No one else could ever make me as happy as you do."

Sha're accepted his kiss, but didn't believe his words. He was gone too much for a newly wed man who loved his wife. "Then why do you leave me?"

Daniel pulled her up next to him on the bed, pushing Maggie aside. "Sha're, on my home world, I was a man who spent all my time with books and learning about the past on Earth. I thought very little about other people, because there was no one else to think about. Just me."

He tugged her a little closer and inhaled the scent of her. It rushed to his head and throughout his body, reminding him why he stayed away from her. "I'm not used to being accountable to anyone else. The way you live here on Abydos is strange for me. It isn't just sharing space with you, I love that, but there is no privacy here. Everyone does everything together. You eat together. You bathe together. Hell, you even go to the bathroom together! There's only a curtain that keeps us from the whole town. They hear everything that happens in our room."

He blushed at remembering some of the things that others must have heard. No wonder Skaara teased him with moans and groans some mornings. "Sometimes I just have to get away and be alone. I need to do that to keep sane. I need to learn about the places I've found as much as I need food…and almost as much as I need you."

He pushed her down on the bed. He'd been gone for two weeks and he wanted her. "I need you, Sha're. As much as I need to breathe."

Maggie plopped down in her corner and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming next and she wasn't interested.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel tried to be more attentive to Sha're after that. He tried to keep his wanderings down to just a few days, but eventually he was back to being gone for a week or two at a time. He continued share his knowledge of useable technology with Kasuf and the elders and they began to have more respect for him. The people loved him for his gentle ways and for his intelligence. But they still laughed softly at his odd habits and treated him as if he were a pampered child.

It had been almost a year Abydos time and Daniel was beginning to get restless. He loved his life here, but longed to share what he had found with someone who understood. Sha're was bright and wonderful, but she was frequently bewildered by his excitement over mundane objects and daily life in the small desert community.

Sha're decided that if she wanted to spend more time with him, then she'd have to learn some of his ways and not expect him to always conform to hers. She started going with him on his wanderings and learned how to transcribe some of the writings he discovered. She learned that when he was focused on the writings, he was living in his own world and she began to understand what he had told her about how isolated he had been.

One evening, when they were at home, Sha're approached him just after dinner.

"Husband, I have a question."

"Of course. Sit here, next to me." Daniel patted the bed; the only piece of furniture in their small room.

She settled herself next to him and leaned back against the wall. Maggie unobtrusively slithered up on the bed, and laid her head in Daniel's lap. She had sensed Sha're's mood and knew that Daniel would need her support.

"What would you like to know?" Daniel assumed it would be something related to either his work or what he was teaching the people of the town. He was please to know that illness had decreased when he taught them to wash their hands and not use a communal cleaning brush in the bathrooms. The thought of that made him shudder mentally in horror.

"I know much about your work on Earth, but you have never spoken at all about a family. I wish to know about your parents and brothers and sisters. What games did you play as a child? A couple of times you have mentioned a place called school. Tell me about yours." She leaned forward and grasped his hand in hers. "I want to know more about you, my Dan-yel."

Daniel scooted back to lean against the wall next to her. He'd never purposely avoided talking about his life with her. Back on Earth, he learned to keep his past to himself as it made other people uncomfortable around him. He felt that they treated him differently. It was bad enough trying to show them that he could do his job with limited vision, but once they heard he had been orphaned, they treated him like a fragile child. He hated that.

"Where do I start?" Daniel had told her about Earth and tried to help her understand how different it was from Abydos, but he knew she'd never understand about airplanes or computers or even electric ovens. He spent the next couple of hours telling her about his life before and after his parents' deaths.

She never interrupted to ask questions, but just let him talk. She'd never heard him speak so much about himself in the year they'd been together. She smiled to herself as she realized that he could talk for hours about some building he'd found or a pot shard, but he never talked about himself.

When he'd finally finished, she didn't say a word, just pulled his head onto her shoulder and held him until they both fell asleep with Maggie curled up next to her beloved master.


	36. Chapter 36

It was just a week after Daniel had finally told Sha're about his life on Earth that they were camping at the temple again. Daniel used the time to explore some more around the area, still searching for more buildings. A small group of the younger Abydonian men were keeping watch on the gate that Daniel had unburied in his attempt to connect to other planets.

He was just walking back into the main chamber, after having been told that another sandstorm was approaching, when he heard the Stargate begin its dialing sequence.

He pulled Sha're behind a pillar and signaled to Skaara's group to hide until they could see who was coming. No one had come through the gate since he'd reopened it.

He heard voices, but was too far away to distinguish what language was being spoken. Footsteps, slow and steady, approached the hiding place of several Abydonians and suddenly one of the younger men popped up, weapon pointed at the intruders. Daniel heard the repeated clicking of metal as gun safeties were clicked off. He realized that the intruders' weapons had the same sound. He pushed Sha're further back, slipped his binoculars over his eyes, and peered around the pillar.

O'Neill! He jumped out and shouted, "Cha'hari! Cha'hari. Lower your guns." He walked slowly forward as the Abydonians obeyed his request.

"Hello, Jack. Uh, welcome back." Daniel was glad to see O'Neill still alive. He had wondered if the officer's mental attitude had improved when he returned to Earth.

O'Neill began walking toward Daniel, but sauntered right past him to greet Skaara. Daniel was a bit flustered, but knew that Jack had become attached to his brother-in-law on his first visit to the desert planet.

Ferretti and Kawalsky exchanged greetings Daniel as Sha're slipped out from hiding.

Daniel gestured for her to come forward, "Sha're. Don't be shy." She walked over and slipped into a hug with her husband as O'Neill stepped forward with his arm outstretched. She remembered the Earth greeting Daniel had showed her and she pulled her arm from around her husband to grasp O'Neill's hand. It was very strange to touch a man she wasn't related to.

"So I figured it was only a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here." Daniel could feel Sha're trembling against his side. He suspected that she feared he would be going back to Earth. He tightened his grip and tried to reassure her.

O'Neill looked around at the armed Abydonians, "Why the militia? Something else come through?"

"No. We're just taking precautions. Why?" Daniel continued to rub small circles on Sha're's back, hoping that her trembling would stop.

They were interrupted by Captain Carter's exuberant exclamations about the dialing device. Daniel turned in her direction. Something about the voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Jack rolled his eyes and interrupted her ramblings. "Captain."

She continued rambling, not hearing his call.

"Captain!" Jack nodded his head in Daniel's direction.

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Sam reluctantly turned away from the unknown technology. She grinned widely at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, I presume. I'm Dr. Samantha Carter." She waited to see if he'd remember her. They hadn't seen each other since she was about fifteen when he left for UCLA.

"I thought you wanted to be called captain." Jack was frustrated with the woman. He believed that she was showing off for Daniel and wanted him to know that she was just as smart and as educated as he.

Sam turned to her CO, deflated. She'd been so excited to travel through the gate. She'd just seen a dialing device that she could barely wait to take apart and here was Daniel. A friend who'd helped her through the loss of her mother. Someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Sam? Major Carter's daughter?" Daniel extended his hand and she took it, not letting go.

"Yes, well, he's General Carter now. I wasn't sure you'd remember me." Sam glowed inside. She couldn't believe that he remembered her. She'd been just a kid and had had her first crush on him when she was twelve. He'd been so understanding and gentle with her. And it hadn't hurt that he'd been really, really cute!

Maggie peered around Daniel's side at this new woman who had her hand on her master. She sensed that Dr. Carter was the source of Sha're's tension and she was ready to defend her mistress almost as passionately as she would defend her master. She'd have to keep an eye on this new person.

Jack raised his eyebrows. _This certainly complicates things._ "You two know each other?"

Daniel responded, "Yeah. Her father and one of my foster fathers worked together and we met a couple of times as kids."

Sha're slowly appraised this Earth woman. Someone who'd known her husband during his youth. She turned into her husband's chest and pulled him closer to her, glaring at the beautiful woman. _How could Daniel want me? I'm ordinary. But, she… She's incredible with the same sky-colored eyes as my Dan-yel and hair the color of the noonday sun. _

"Ah! Well, then…" O'Neill shrugged. _Daniel had been raised by an Air Force officer? Wow. That was unexpected. _

"What's going on, Jack?" Daniel could feel Sha're tense in under his arm.

Jack explained what had happened back on the Earth base and Kawalsky mentioned that one of them looked like Ra.

"Well, they didn't come from here." Daniel wasn't sure what O'Neill's current mission was, but if it was anything like his last one, Abydos was in trouble. "I mean, the boys take shifts guarding it thirty-six hours a day – every day. We'd know if they came through here." Daniel's stomach clenched and he began rubbing Sha're on the shoulder, trying to comfort both of them.

"Well, they came from somewhere, Daniel. I'm going to have to look around."

"I think I can help you find out who it was, but it's going to have to wait until after the sandstorm's over." Daniel's hand tensed on his wife's shoulder. "We were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?"

The two dozen Abydonians and Earthlings settled around the firepit to share a meal. As the meal was winding down, Skaara came with several bowls of a clear liquid to share with his friends. He passed one to O'Neill. "Drink."

"What's this?" Jack bent over the bowl and sniffed. The fumes almost singed his eyelashes off. "Moonshine?"

Skaara repeated the unfamiliar word. "Moonshine."

"Yeah. Moonshine. As in booze. Daniel, what are you teaching these kids?"

Sam sat next to her CO and grinned. She was glad to know he wasn't as stiff and unbending as he had seemed earlier.

Skaara laughted. "Try it." He grinned, knowing what was going to happen next.

Jack looked suspiciously at the innocuous looking liquid. "All right." He sniffed again. "Skaara's moonshine. I'll give it a little shot."

He tipped the bowl slightly between his lips and took the smallest possible sip while the Abydonians looked on in anticipation.

"Oh, god!" Jack spewed the offensive liquid out and began choking as everyone laughed. "Smooth, very smooth." Jack managed to whisper roughly.

"Moonshine!" Skaara was pleased to see his friend return safely from beyond the Stargate.

"Your little soldiers are all grown up, Colonel." Kawalsky grinned over his own bowl of moonshine.

"Yeah. I'm so proud." Jack voice still hadn't recovered from the abuse of the moonshine.

Sam snickered beside him and he turned to glare at her and passed the bowl her way.

Several minutes later Daniel turned the conversation back to the current mission. "So this…this man who looked like Ra. He must have come through another gate."

Sam and Jack both turned at the same time, "What other gate? The Stargate only goes here."

"I think you're wrong about that." Daniel handed his bowl to Sha're.

Sam shook her head decisively. "I…I was there. We ran hundreds of permutations." She knew with certainty that this was the only other gate. Daniel wasn't an astrophysicist. He was wrong.

"But you didn't have what you need."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Jack knew enough about Daniel not to dismiss what he said lightly.

Skaara came up behind Daniel. "Dan-yel, the storm has passed."

"I'll show you." He stood up, calling Maggie to his side. "Sha're, I'm taking Jack and his friends to see the vili tao an."

"Bonni whai?" She stood.

"I won't be long." He dropped a casual kiss on her forehead, but she wanted to show that Earth woman just who her Dan-yel belonged to and she pressed herself tightly against him, pulling him down for a tongue-thrusting, mind numbing kiss.

"I'm going with you, my Dan-yel." She wasn't letting that Earth woman alone with her husband.

Daniel's blood had not yet returned to his brain and he nodded through a hormone-induced fog. "Su…sure. Come." He cleared his throat and tried to think clearly. She hadn't done that to him in months and never before in public!

Jack, Sam and Kawalsky followed Daniel and Sha're out of the gate room.

Daniel explained how he'd found the building they were now entering. He turned to Sam, not sure how to address her, so he winged it. "Captain-Doctor, you're going to love this." He began lighting the oil lamps as the Earthlings swept the walls with their flashlights.

"Oh, my god! This is amazing! This is the archeological find of the century." Sam was entranced.

"Daniel, you got a change to translate this yet?" Jack continued walking and looking at the room.

"I think so."

"What's it say?"

"Well…it doesn't say anything. Actually, it's sort of a chart! More of a map." Daniel gestured to the golden walls.

"Of?" O'Neill remembered why he didn't like working with scientists. They were always leaving important information out and including useless details.

"Well, I haven't been able to analyze all of it. I mean…look at it. It would take my whole life."

"Well, Daniel, we don't have that long. What's it a map of?" He really just wanted to shake the dweeb until he got to the point.

"Well, the cartouches seem to be clearly separated into grouping. Each grouping is attached to others by a series of lines, and each grouping of glyphs contains a series of seven symbols, so you can see clearly where this is going, of course." Daniel grinned proudly.

Jack squinted, annoyed almost to the breaking point with the younger man. "Tell us anyway."

Daniel began pacing and gesturing to the walls, "All of the symbols are on the Stargate in the Abydos chamber. I've also managed to chart some of them in the Abydos sky, or at least pretty close." He turned back to O'Neill. "Jack, I think this is a map of a vast network of Stargates. Stargates that are - are all over the galaxy."

Maggie sat with Sha're watching her master. She recognized his excitement and figured they'd be here for a long time while he explored. She began peering into the corners, looking for a good place to take a nap.

Sam spoke from behind her CO. "Uh, I don't think that can be, Doctor."

Jack had forgotten she was with them and turned, slightly startled.

"Why not?"

"Well, because after Colonel O'Neill and his team came back, my team tried hundreds of symbol permutations using Earth as the point of origin, and it never worked."

"Well, I tried the same here and it didn't work either. But I figured the destinations I tried are either destroyed or...or buried, but some of them somewhere must still exist."

"I don't think so." Sam was positive she was correct. Science was black and white and what he was proposing just wasn't possible. A wormhole could only have two ends – in this case, between Earth and Abydos.

"Then where did your Ra look-alike come from?" Daniel had liked Sam as a kid, but he'd had enough dealings with "hard" scientists to know that they thought they had all the answers and were very reluctant to consider suggestions from the "soft" sciences.

Sam was rendered speechless as Colonel O'Neill turned and gave her a challenging look. She felt like sinking through the rock floor. She always had the answer.

Daniel continued, "I - I don't pretend to know anything about astrophysics, but couldn't the planets change? I mean, uh... drift apart or something like that to throw this map off?"

"I knew I'd like you." A scientific explanation! She could kick herself for not thinking of something that was high school level science.

"You mean I'm right?" Daniel was shocked. He wasn't kidding when he'd said he knew next to nothing about astrophysics.

"According to the expanding universe model, all bodies in the universe are constantly moving apart."

"So in the thousands of years since the Stargate was built…"

Sam finished his thought, "All the coordinates could have changed."

Jack began to feel as though he were on the sidelines of an intense, mental tennis match, his head revolving between the two excited doctors.

"But why does it still work between Abydos and Earth?" Daniel was completely at a loss here."

Sam was getting more excited by the minute. Daniel was still brilliant and still cute. _Whoa! He's married and his wife is standing two feet away._ "Abydos is probably the closest planet in the network to Earth. I mean, the closer they are, the less the difference in relative position due to expansion. The further away, the greater the difference. In a few thousand more years, it won't work between Earth and Abydos either."

Daniel licked his lips in his excitement. "Unless you can adjust for the displacement."

"Right. Now with this map as a base, that should be easy. All we have to do is correct for Doppler shift."

Kawalsky rocked back on his heels, grinning at O'Neill as the two soldiers watched the two scientists bounce their ideas off each other.

Sha're continued to watch this new woman very carefully. She did not like the way Daniel's face lit up as they conversed too rapidly for her to follow.

Sam could hardly wait to get back to Earth, in front of her computer. "Then I should be able to arrive at a computer model that will predict the adjustments necessary to get the Gate working again."

Kawalsky decided the two nerds could keep this up all day and he had no intention of listening to all that geek-speak. "Okay. So what did we just figure out?"

"Any civilization advanced enough to build this Gate network would be able to compensate for 50,000 years of stellar drift." Sam began scanning the walls in awe.

Jack followed her gaze with his eyes and understood. "So... the Stargate can go other places."

"The aliens could have come from anywhere." _This was way better than NASA._

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter that is written and beta'd. I do have part of the next one done and will try to get it ready by Monday. There are probably only two more chapters to go._  
_


	37. Chapter 37

_Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa. _I blew it! No wonder some of you were confused. I skipped a chapter and posted chapter 38 as chapter 37, so here's the REAL chapter 37 and I'll repost 38, then 39 when I get it back from my beta.

* * *

Suddenly one of the Abydonian boys came bursting into the map chamber, chattering away so quickly that even Sha're couldn't understand him.

"Na'pu! Slow down and say it again!" Daniel turned toward the outburst.

"I said that Ra has come back through the Chappa'ai. He brings many Jaffa with him. Oh, Dan-yel, there is shooting and blood everywhere!" Na'pu collapsed to his knees, breathing too hard to speak any more.

Sha're ran to her cousin and grabbed his shoulders. "Skaara! Is Skaara all right?" She looked over her cousin's head into the face of her husband. Daniel was kneeling over Na'pu, offering him some water.

O'Neill had heard just enough to know that he needed to get back to his men in the temple gate room. "Okay! Every one back to the Stargate. And heads up! We have hostiles."

Maggie had a hard time keeping up with her running master and Daniel was the first one to reach the gate room.

"Skaara! Skaara!" He called out, desperate to hear his brother's voice in response.

He heard nothing. O'Neill's group came rushing in behind him and scattered about the room, checking for remaining hostiles and dropping down to attend to the wounded.

Daniel began groping around the room while Sha're dashed from body to body looking for Skaara.

Daniel literally stumbled over one of Skaara's friends. "Bolah!"

"There were so many... so many of them." Daniel knew from his voice that he was fighting for every breath, but he needed to know what happened to Skaara. Sha're and Kasuf would be devastated if anything had happened to him."It's all right. Just tell me what happened."

"It was Ra."

O'Neill moved to Daniel's side. "What's going on?"

"Ra is dead. Tau'pa Ra!" Ra was dead! He and O'Neill had sent up the bomb that exploded his ship. No one could have survived that! Not even a false god.

Bolah whispered, "No... Ra... I saw... He took Sha're. He took Skaara into the chaapa'ai."

O'Neill jumped up and moved to check on another one of his men.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Daniel pointed to his eyes, hoping that the boy had seen the symbols on the dialing device or on the gate as it turned, but Bolah's head went slack in Daniel's hands. Kawalsky marched up to Daniel and the dead Abydonian.

"What's going on, Daniel? Could there be another Ra?"

"How the hell should I know?" Daniel stood and struggled to regain his sense of balance. Maggie tried to force her head between his legs so she could shut out the sounds and smells of the dying people around them. "Should have left the barricade up. This is my fault."

Sam was administering first aid to Ferritti, but knew that he didn't have long with her limited knowledge. "Colonel, Ferretti needs medical attention now!"

Daniel moved to another Abydonian boy, Sha're dropping down with him. "Go! Help him! I can send you back."

O'Neill rose from the dead soldier he'd been checking on. "You're coming with us this time, Daniel. I've got orders."

Daniel rose and faced the man, anger in his voice, "I don't care about your orders, Colonel. Skaara is out there. It could have been my wife!"

"And the only way we're going to get him back is if you come home with us. Ferretti might have seen those coordinates." O'Neill turned to Carter, "Captain, do you have the video?"

"I got everything I need." She turned back her attention to Ferretti, grateful that he continued to breathe.

"Too many," the wounded man gasped.

Daniel clutched Sha're to his side and listened to the people who had been his family for the past year. Some were still, beyond mortal aid. Others were gasping, clinging to life. Still others are mourning. And Daniel could smell the stench of defeat in the air.

He leaned his cheek against Sha're, who was trying hold back hysterical tears. He knew he could never live with himself if he didn't do what he could to find Skaara. He'd become his little brother, always his shadow, eager to learn everything Daniel could teach him.

His decision made, he called out to his people. "Leaa. Leaa."

The people not attending the wounded gathered around him. "After we go through the chaapa'ai, you have to bury it like we did before and then leave this place."

"You come back?" A voice rose above the crowd's protests.

Daniel looked around at the fuzzy images surrounding him. "No. I can't. Nobody can, that's what I'm telling you. Not for a... long time. Now as soon as we're gone, I want you to close it. Bury it. Put a... big heavy cover stone over it. Nothing good could ever come through this gate, do you understand me?"

"You came through it, Dan-yer."

Daniel hesitated for a moment, feeling Sha're's erratic breathing against his side.

"Do you remember the story I told you? How the ancient Egyptians on Earth cut themselves off from Ra? Well, that is exactly what you have to do. Then in one year, one year from this day you take the cover stone away. I will try to bring Skaara home with me on that day, but if I don't make it back..." He swallowed hard, keeping back the tears, "if I don't... if I don't return then you must bury the gate again forever. Cho'qua?"

Daniel couldn't keep the tears back any longer and one trickled down his face, as he struggled to speak again.

"You tell Sha're's father... one year."

Daniel suddenly found that he and Sha're were completely surrounded by people reaching to hug them. Several of them reached over and ruffled his hair. He hated that! But he knew that his hair was very different and Sha're's people were enchanted by its fine texture and light color.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel and Sam came through the wormhole dragging a wounded soldier between them. Sha're had Maggie's harness in one hand and the other grasped her husband's robes tightly. Daniel heard weapons being cocked, booted feet scurrying about the room and a voice he didn't recognize yelling, "Close the iris! Close the iris!"

He heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and then Jack's voice, "What the hell is that, sir?"

A new voice responded, one that caused the hair to rise up on Daniel's neck.

"That's our insurance against any more surprises. It's pure titanium - hopefully impenetrable." General George Hammond noted Daniel among the small group of returning travelers, along with a young woman holding a dog. He turned his back on Daniel, briefly closing his eyes as he stuffed down the multitude of emotions threatening to burst forth.

He turned back to O'Neill. "What happened, Colonel?"

"Base camp was hit while we were on recon, sir."

"Same hostiles who attacked us?"

"That's a fair guess."

Daniel pulled Sha're and Maggie off to the side of the ramp while the medical team loaded Ferretti onto a stretcher. He leaned against the cement wall, with his arms around Sha're as he tried to sort through his emotions. _George. Oh, god, how am I going to face him after all these years._ He buried his face in his wife's hair, her familiar scent settling his nerves.

"Jackson's brother-in-law was kidnapped." Jack had really like Skaara and was ready to mount a rescue mission immediately.

Daniel turned to Sha're and spoke softly in her ear. "Wait here. I'm going to go talk to the general about getting Skaara back"

She nodded and knelt down next to Maggie, taking comfort in the dog's warm fur.

Daniel gathered his courage and made his way to the sound of Jack and George's conversation.

"George. It's been a long time." Daniel thrust his hand forward but pulled it back when George ignored it. "I'd like to be on the team that goes after them."

"You're not in any position to make demands, Jackson." George had never wanted to hit anyone before for personal reasons, but he had to walk away from Daniel or he'd be pushing his fist up the young man's nose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack had just left the infirmary. Ferritti was going to be okay and Kawalsky was staying with him. He was going home to try and sort through the mission before he had to write his report tomorrow morning. Slipping his arms into his jacket, he stopped when he spotted someone huddled against the cold wall of a hallway.

"Hey."

Daniel turned toward the sound of Jack's voice and nodded to show that he'd heard. "They don't know what to do with me... and I don't know what to do with myself."

"Where's Sha're?"

Daniel grinned widely. "Sam's showing her how to take an Earth shower. I'd love to see her face when the water comes pouring down on her."

Jack shook his head, not wanting the image of another man's wet, naked wife in it.

Daniel face took on the sorrowful expression he'd worn before. He patted his chest and Maggie took her cue to plant her front paws on his chest and lean against him. He leaned his face into her neck and scratched her head, both offering comfort to the dog and seeking it for himself.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"I can't. They won't let Sha're off the base and I'm not leaving her here alone."

Jack sighed. "They give you a room?"

"Yeah."

Jack stood, waiting.

"Oh, okay. You want to talk?" Daniel felt the man's frustration, but remember enough about the officer to know that when Jack wanted to talk you had to take him up on it because it didn't happen often.

Jack led him to the elevators and back down to level 22 where Daniel and Sha're were quartered in one of the isolation rooms. Daniel sat in a chair at the table and Maggie settled herself on the floor at his side.

Jack peeked into the small refrigerator and found a couple of sodas. _No beer. Rats._ He placed one on the table in front of Daniel and took a seat across the table from the Abydonian refugee.

"Thank you." Daniel sneezed several times. "Sorry. Gate travel always seems to make my allergies... Sorry."

"So... you were saying." Jack popped the top off his soda and leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway, um... as soon as you were gone and they realized they were free, Abydos was - was their world for the taking..."

"Had a little party, did you?"

"Oh, yeah. You know, big, big, big party. They treated me like their savior, it was, um... embarrassing."

"It's amazing you turned out so normal." Jack tipped the soda up, seriously regretting the lack of beer on the base.

"Well, if it wasn't for Sha're, I'd probably…"

He stood and began pacing. Maggie lifted her head to follow his movements, waiting to see if she was needed.

"She's the complete opposite of everyone else. She practically fell on the floor laughing every time I tried to do some chore they all took for granted, like grinding yuffeta flour. I mean, have you ever tried to grind your own flour?

"I'm trying to kick the flour thing."

"This is going straight to my head. Must be the lack of caffeine for a year. What time is it, anyway? I must have Gate lag or something." Daniel knew he was babbling, but his nervous energy needed some outlet.

"Daniel, for crying out loud, you've had one coke. You're a cheaper date than my wife was."

"Yes, when am I going to meet your wife?"

"Oh, probably, uh, never." Jack looked away from the archaeologist. "After I came back from Abydos the first time, she'd already left."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so was I. I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid, she just... couldn't forget."

"And what about you?"

"I'm the opposite. I'll never forgive myself. But sometimes I can forget. Sometimes."

He took another sip of his soda and decided it was time to leave. He really needed a beer.


	38. Chapter 38

If you haven't reread chapter 37, please go back and read it. I accidentally posted this chapter instead of the real chapter 37. No wonder several of you wondered what happened!

A/N: This chapter has a few very strong words. It's George again. I just can't keep the military language out of his mouth!

* * *

Daniel sat quietly in his chair for about fifteen minutes after Jack left, trying to figure out what had happened to Skaara on Abydos. He prayed that Ferretti had seen the symbols and they could follow whoever-the-hell it was who took Sha're's brother. It wasn't Ra. He and Jack had nuked his ship. Nothing could survive that.

Maggie lifted her head from his lap and turned to the door. Then Daniel heard the handle turn and the soft footsteps of his wife and one other person enter. He turned to see two blurry green figures moving toward him. One was taller, with a halo of light hair, while the smaller one had a dark halo floating around her. He reached out and pulled Sha're into a hug. She looked so cute in the green BDUs.

"Captain-Doctor. Have a seat in our humble abode." Daniel waved an arm around the small room that was four times as large as their room on Abydos. He felt lost in the space.

"It's Sam, Daniel. We may not have seen each other for fifteen years, but we were friends." She moved across the room, touching things on the desk in her nervousness. "I followed your career."

Daniel snorted. "That must have taken all of ten minutes of your time."

Sam turned back to see him gently rubbing circles on his wife's back with his thumb. "I was in Washington working on the gate technology when they brought you into the program. If it couldn't have been me to open the gate, I'm glad it was you."

Daniel didn't know what to say to that. There wasn't really anything he could say. He looked down into Sha're's face. "Do you want something to drink?"

Sha're nodded and looked around the room for some hint of where she could get water. She'd seen the faucets and spouts coming from the walls and marveled at the clean water that sprang from them, but she didn't see anything like that in this room.

Sam, who was standing next to the refrigerator, opened the small box and pulled out a cola. She handed it to Sha're and showed her how to open the pop-top.

Sha're stared at the cold metal cylinder in her hand and peered into the hole. She could see bubbles dancing on the surface of the dark liquid, some escaping with small bursts into the air. She looked cautiously at Daniel and then Sam, not sure about this.

Daniel grinned at her and took a drink of the now warm soda in his hand. She took a deep breath and placed the can up to her lips. She almost dropped the can as she jerked it away from her face.

"It's cold! And it spits on my lips, like a mastidge!" She was horrified that Daniel would ask her to drink such a thing.

Daniel laughed in delight while Sam politely tried to keep Sha're from seeing the amusement on her face.

"How can you make this cold? Is that a magic box?" Sha're glanced warily at the small brown refrigerator on the counter.

Sam figured that science was her area and she began, "No magic. It's science. You see there is a liquid running through some pipes in the back of the box that…"

Daniel interrupted her, remembering enough of Samantha Carter's love of detailed explanations to stop her before Sha're's head exploded. "Um, Sam. I don't think you need to go into that right now."

Sha're set the soda can down on the table and began exploring the room with her eyes.

"Sam, do you have time to stay with Sha're and show her how the bathroom works and maybe the TV? I really need to go speak to George."

Sam nodded. "Let me get an SF to take you to his office." She opened the door and called to the guard at the door, who then radioed for another airman to come as an escort.

"Daniel? Do you think this is a good time to talk to General Hammond? I don't begin to know what happened between you two, but he seemed extremely upset when he saw you earlier." She shifted a bit. "You might want to wait until he's had time to calm down."

Daniel bowed his head and folded his arms across his chest. The BDUs felt heavy and restricting after the soft robes of Abydos. "I disappeared from their lives, Sam. I stopped responding to their calls and letters and just vanished. At the time, I thought I was saving them from the pain of watching me fail in my chosen profession, but now… Well, I was afraid to face them."

Sam crossed the room and laid her hand on Daniel's arm, giving him a quick comforting squeeze. "From what I remember, they loved you every bit as much as their own girls. I don't think you have it in you to disappoint them deliberately."

Sha're watched the woman with the sun-colored hair touching her husband. Maggie sensed Sha're's distress and padded over to nudge between Daniel and Sam, pushing Sam slightly away from Daniel. Sha're grinned at the dog and could have sworn that Maggie grinned back.

Daniel turned at the knock on their door. He spoke softly to Sha're in Abydonian. "Sha're, I've got to go speak to the general. Will you be okay with Sam for a while?"

"If you return quickly, my Dan-yel." She buried her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Find my brother. Our father must be terribly sad to lose both of us."

Daniel leaned his cheek against her soft hair briefly, soothed by her familiar smell. He wondered if her scent would change her on Earth.

"Maggie, come," Daniel commanded his dog. It was time she became familiar with the halls of this place. He figured they'd be here for a long time.

Airman Richards knocked on General Hammond's door and announced Dr. Jackson.

"Give me a minute and then let him in." George placed his pen onto the desk and dropped his head into his hands. It had been almost ten years since they'd heard from Daniel and he'd damn well better have an excellent reason for the distress he'd caused Ruby and the girls by his silence.

He sat back in his chair, took a deep breath and then stood. He planned on having the upper hand in this conversation. "Enter."

Daniel turned the knob and gave Maggie the signal to move forward. She swept her eyes around the room, looking for obstacles or dangers to her master. It seemed all right, so she moved toward the nearest chair so Daniel could sit.

"George." Daniel cleared his throat, not really sure what he was going to say. He knew George would be upset about his long silence, but he could feel waves of anger flowing off his former foster father. "How is the family?"

Daniel could feel Maggie come to attention at that innocent question and he could only surmise that George had reacted badly to his question.

George, knowing he was being spiteful, blurted, "The girls are fine. Ruby's dead."

Daniel's knees gave out and he dropped into the chair with a thud. He lowered his head and blinked back the tears. Ruby had been the one woman in his life who had accepted him as he was and loved him anyway. Amy had been his childhood love and had been great, but she was always trying to make him more outgoing. Even Sha're tried to change him. Daniel sat still, trying to process what George had just told him.

"Where the hell were you, Daniel? Where were you when she could no longer understand that her son had vanished? Where were you when she called for you through her pain on her deathbed? Where in the godforsaken, fucking hell were you?"

Daniel wrapped his arms around himself dropped his head down between his knees as he fought against the threatening panic. Maggie stood and tried to thrust her cold, wet nose into his face so she could lick him and wash away his pain. He pushed her gently away. She sat back on her haunches, confused. He'd never shoved her before. She perked up her ears and whined softly, not knowing how to make it better.

"You caused her too much pain when she was dying for me to forgive you. You really just need to get out of my sight before I ruin my career by beating the crap out of you." George clenched fists and shoved them into his pockets to keep from physically assaulting the younger man.

Daniel stood, tears streaming down his face and dampening his green jacket. "Maggie, come."

When he stepped out of the office he requested that the airman take him to the nearest bathroom. He commanded Maggie to wait outside as he entered. He found the toilet and fell on his knees in front of it, emptying the contents of his roiling stomach into it. When he was finally finished, he sat back in the cubicle, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed until he fell asleep on the cold, tile floor.


	39. Chapter 39

George paced back and forth in his small office, attempting to rid himself of the nervous energy that had been building inside of him ever since he'd learned that the Dr. Daniel Jackson had been a part of that first mission to Abydos was his Daniel. The needy child he'd taken into his home and heart and had loved as much as he loved either of his children by birth. Until then, he'd feared that something had happened to him. Daniel had always been a good kid, loving toward his family, and George had assumed that only the worst could keep him away for so many years.

But he was alive and well. _Damn him to hell for that!_ There was simply no reason on Earth that was good enough for him to have hurt Ruby as he had. All those months in the hospital and she never stopped asking for him. By the time he'd located Daniel, it was too late. She had left him. He would never forgive him for that.

He grabbed his briefcase and headed out of his office, calling to Sergeant Harriman that'd he was leaving for the day and to rearrange his afternoon meetings for tomorrow. Walter's jaw dropped in surprise. General Hammond had never the mountain early before.

He drove carefully to Rachel's home on the other side of Colorado Springs. Her husband was a professor at the university in town, while she was busy at home raising his granddaughters. He needed to talk to her. Next to Ruby, she'd always been the one who could calm him down and make him see reason. Besides, he knew he wouldn't do anything rash with his granddaughters watching.

As he pulled into her driveway, he sucked in a couple of deep breaths, deliberately willing his heart to slow down. It sure wouldn't help the situation if he had a heart attack in front of Rachel's girls. He walked slowly up the cement walkway to her front door and pushed the doorbell.

By the time Rachel answered the door, George was able to greet her with a genuine smile.

"Dad! What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Her eyes widened a bit. "Is everything all right? Did something happen to Julie?" Her younger sister had followed their father into the Air Force and was teaching aerodynamics at the academy in town. She knew it was a blessing to have her military family all in one town.

"No, no. Julie's fine." George glanced down for a minute and then looked back into his daughter's blue eyes. "I need to talk to you. Are the girls around?"

"They aren't due home from school for another hour. Come into the kitchen and I'll make a fresh pot of coffee." Julie led her father into the sunny room that looked into the backyard. She'd fallen in love with this house because of the kitchen and the yard and she had to pinch herself every time she saw the view.

George sat heavily into a chair, slipped off his jacket and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Might as well get comfortable. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

He watched his eldest as she bustled around the kitchen, so like her mother. They both believed that a good cup of coffee and some homemade oatmeal-raisin cookies could solve any problem. He began to relax for the first time that day since Daniel had burst through the event horizon.

George looked up into her face, a duplicate of her mother's, as she finally sat down.

"So, why are you here? Something important must have happened for you to leave the base early." She poured the fragrant, dark liquid into a mug for each of them and pushed the cookie filled plate toward her father.

He closed his eyes briefly and decided that ripping the band aid off was the best method. "Daniel's here."

Rachel froze for a moment. "Our Daniel? Dad, that's great! We thought something terrible had happened to him! Is he all right? What happened? Where's he been for the last ten years?"

This all rushed out so quickly that George had to give her a small grin. "You sound like your little sister when you get excited." He chuckled and then sobered. "I don't know exactly where's he been, except for the past year and that's classified. He's come back with a wife, who speaks very little English. He appeared to be well enough."

Rachel tried to assimilate this. "He didn't have amnesia? He knew how to find us! Why didn't he call us or drop a note – something?"

"I don't know. I couldn't bear to talk to him. I'm still so angry at his neglect and how that affected your mother when she was..." George took a sip of the coffee to wash down the lump in his throat. "I didn't want to say or do anything I might regret later."

"He's staying on the base?"

"Yes. Because of regulations, his wife has to be kept there for a while and he won't leave her."

Rachel watched the reflection of the ceiling light in her coffee. Her brother. She'd adored and worshiped him when they were children. Even though she was a year younger, she'd always felt responsible for him because of his vision, although he certainly didn't appreciate being coddled. The last time she'd seen him was when he left for California to work on his PhD. He written a few letters, sent a few cards for birthdays and Christmas and then – nothing for ten years. Her daughters were missing out on an uncle they only knew from photos.

"How's he look? Has he changed much?"

George thought about the way Daniel had looked in his Abydonian robes, deeply tanned from the sun. "You might not recognize him. Physically, he's older. His hair is sun streaked. He's very tanned, unlike the pale little boy he was when he first came to us. I actually think he's grown since we saw him last. Still too thin though." George sighed; the anger was seeping from him as he had known it would when he talked to Rachel. She had the same talent her mother had had of getting past the unimportant stuff and really digging out what was important: Daniel was safe.

"When can we see him? I know Julie will be excited and I'd love for Scott and the girls to meet him. He's the only uncle they have since Scott only has one sister."

George sighed again. "It's not that easy. Because of where he's been, what he's done, and his wife's history… Well, I may be able to get special clearance to get them off the base in the near future."

Rachel's eyebrows flew up in astonishment. "What in the world could a blind archaeologist have been doing that's so top secret?"

George snickered. It wasn't what "in the world" he'd been doing, but what "out of the world" he'd been doing. "Sorry. Classified."

"His wife? What can you tell me about her? She must be very special for Daniel to have committed to her. As I remember it, he wasn't too keen on the idea of marriage." She remembered Amy and how special she had been. Rachel couldn't imagine anyone who'd been better for Daniel than Amy.

"I didn't see much of her. She's a bit taller than average, dark coloring, very exotic looking." George didn't want to say too much more. They hadn't developed an official cover story for Sha're yet, so if he said too much, he might have to back track. "Her name is Sha're."

"Sha're. That's beautiful. I hope, Dad, that you'll be able to get them off the base for a few hours. I'd love to have them over for dinner to see Julie and meet the rest of the family."

"I'll see what I can do." George leaned back in the chair and relaxed for the first time that day. Julie had worked the magic she'd inherited from Ruby and George was finally feeling that he could look at Daniel without exploding in anger.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam had shown Sha're how to work the facilities in the bathroom adjoining the main room and had dropped a tape into the VCR. She'd wondered who had gathered these tapes, all three Back to the Future movies – no, that would really confuse Daniel's wife – all three Star Wars movies – again, not the best for introducing Earth to Sha're, a couple of Rocky movies, the Godfather series, until she finally found something that seemed the least offensive – The Lion King.

She watched the young woman's face with amusement as the cartoon figures danced across the small screen. Sam judged her to be no more that twenty, if she was even that. She was uneducated, by Earth standards, and totally unsophisticated. She wondered what it was about her that could keep a man like Daniel interested for a year. Here on Earth, he'd probably never take a second look at her. Well, maybe a second look. She was, after all, a beautiful woman and Daniel was a man. Sam decided that it must have been the mystery of an unknown society mixed with a beautiful, and willing - if that mind-numbing kiss in the Abydonian temple had been any indication – woman.

After about twenty minutes, Sam began to wonder what had happened to Daniel. She knew General Hammond enough to know that'd when his anger was stirred, it took a long time for it to settle back to a simmer again. She didn't think that he'd speak to Daniel just yet.

"Sha're. Will you be all right for a few minutes? I'm going to go look for Daniel. There's an airman just outside the door if you need anything."

Sha're tore her unbelieving eyes away from the TV briefly to nod at Sam. Her brain was working on overload with all the new sights and sounds she was receiving. She could use Daniel to ground herself again.

XXXXXXXXX

Sam took the elevator down to General Hammond's office to begin her search for Daniel. She figured he couldn't be too far away. She never made it to the base commander's office once she spotted Maggie laying with her head on her front paws, staring sadly at the door to the men's head. The airman who'd been assigned to escort Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

The captain walked over to the shepherd. "Hey, Maggie. Daniel inside?"

The guide dog responded by shifting her eyes briefly over the officer's body and then quickly back to the door. She gave a soft whine, which Sam took to be a doggy hello, and then ignored Sam completely.

Sam stood beside the dog and waited for several minutes, becoming increasingly uneasy about the amount of time Daniel was spending in the bathroom. Finally, she stepped over the dog and knocked on the door, "Daniel? You in there?"

Maggie stood, her ears thrown forward listening for her master.

Sam chewed on her lip and finally knocked on the door again. "Female entering," she called out loudly as she slowly pushed the heavy door open, ready to back out if a male voice protested. But she didn't hear anything. Maggie pushed past, shoving Sam aside and wedging the door all the way open with her pointed nose.

Sam entered cautiously only to see Maggie wiggle her way under a stall door, whimpering loudly.

"Daniel? Are you decent? I'm coming in." Not hearing a response, Sam slithered under the locked door into the already crowed stall. Daniel was curled fetal-fashion on the floor and Maggie was slurping his face. She quickly unlocked the stall door from the inside ran into the hallway. Seeing an airman walking down the hall she called to him to get a med team into the bathroom ASAP.

She scooted back into the bathroom and knelt down next to Daniel and Maggie. Daniel had begun to awkwardly bat at Maggie as she continued to slather him with doggy kisses.

"Daniel? Are you all right?" Sam laid the back of her hand against his forehead, the only thing she knew to do at this moment because that was what her mother had always done. She had a bit of first aid training for emergency situations, but he wasn't bleeding and nothing seemed to be broken.

"Sha're? Watz hapn?" He tried to sit up, but the dog nuzzled him back down.

The med team arrived and Sam stepped outside while the professionals dealt with Daniel. She had to go back and drag Maggie out because she didn't want to let the strangers handle her Daniel. They finally got him onto a stretcher and Sam followed with Maggie up to the infirmary.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter that's completely written and beta'd. Can't promise when the next will be up - hopefully, next week. 


	40. Chapter 40

Daniel sat up on the infirmary bed, impatient to get back to Sha're. He knew that by now she'd be concerned about why he was taking so long. She should be used to his absences by now, but this was a strange place for her and he wanted to reassure her.

"Sam, please find out when the doctor will let me go." Daniel scrubbed his hands over his face, then groped around for his sunglasses. The glare of the florescent lighting was giving him a headache.

"Daniel, you know she wants you to stay for a couple of hours. You're dehydrated, your blood pressure was up a bit, you're exhausted and under a lot of stress." Sam handed him his glasses and patted his arm. "She wants the IV to finish rehydrating you before you leave."

"But Sha're…"

"I'll go get her and bring her here. General Hammond has ordered a complete physical for her anyway. This is as good a time as any to do that." Sam gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and left to get Sha're.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Daniel sat with Sha're as the base medical staff completed her physical. He had stayed with her, holding her hand and explaining softly in Abydonian what was happening. He watched, both amused and sympathetic, as her eyes widen in fear while unfamiliar fingers probed her in places no one but he had ever touched.

"Well, she appears to be in good condition. She's also slightly dehydrated, but a couple of glasses of fruit juice should take care of that." The doctor turned to Daniel. "Did you know she's about six weeks pregnant?"

Daniel could feel the blood trickling through his veins as it drained away from his brain. He plopped into the hard plastic chair by her bed and shook his head, both to answer the doctor's question and to try to encourage some blood flow back into his brain.

Sha're saw his shocked expression and wondered what was so wrong with her that could cause such a reaction in him. "Dan-yel? Tell me. What is wrong with me?" She spoke in Abydonian, not yet familiar enough with English to understand long and complicated medical explanations.

Daniel blinked rapidly, trying to gather some wits about him. He'd been so careful to avoid this very thing. He grunted in self disgust. _Apparently not careful enough! _Kasuf had looked forward to becoming a grandfather and now he was going to miss out on the whole experience. Daniel became more determined that he would bring Skaara back to Abydos when that year was up and bring back Kasuf's first grandchild at the same time. At least Sha're was on Earth, where she could get good medical care.

"Dan-yel? Your silence is frightening me." Sha're sat up on the examination table and grabbed his hands.

"A baby, Sha're. We're going to have a baby." Daniel thought those words sounds beautiful in Abydonian. Must nicer than harsh English.

"Oh, Dan-yel!"

Daniel couldn't see when the worried frown vanished from her face to be replaced by tears of joy. He was, however, very aware when she pulled him down onto the exam table with her and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

Jack chose this moment to poke his head into the doorway. He saw Sha're lying on the exam table, Daniel in her arms and tears flowing down both their faces. His gut clenched in fear. There must be something very wrong with Sha're. Daniel did not need any more loss in his life. He pulled his head back and was leaning against the wall, trying to figure out what he could say to the young man, when he saw Captain Carter coming toward the exam room.

O'Neill's hand reached out to prevent her from entering the room as he shook his head no. Still holding her arm, he tugged her a few feet down the hallway. "I just poked my head in there and I think they've just been given some bad news. They were both crying."

Sam bowed her head and chewed on her lip. "Let's go get some coffee. By the time we get back, Daniel may be ready for some support."

Jack nodded his agreement and the two officers headed off with heavy hearts.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Maggie, commissary," Daniel commanded the shepherd as they left the infirmary. The doctor had released them both, provided they both immediately drank at least two glasses of juice.

"Oh, Dan-yel. Finally, a baby. Father would be so happy and Skaara…" Sha're's voice dropped off when she remembered that her brother wasn't around to share in her joy. He would have loved to be an uncle. She could picture him teaching his nephew – for it would be a boy, she was certain – how to play jokes on his friends.

Daniel, knowing in which direction her thoughts were wandering, pulled her to the side of the hallway and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll find Skaara and bring him home to you and your father. That's a promise." He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No, my husband, you have not. I know you will do everything possible to bring him home to meet his nephew."

Daniel leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, a grin on his lips. "A nephew? You're sure about that? What if I want a little girl, just like her mother?"

"Next time. This one must be a boy. We'll name him Skaara."

They entered the commissary quietly, sobered by the thought of her missing brother. Jack spotted them as they headed over to pick up some juice.

"Carter, they just came in."

Sam turned and waved at Sha're to come join them. "We can't say anything. We have to give them time to get used to whatever bad news they just received."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the younger officer. "I'm sensitive to people's feelings." He feigned hurt with a hand clasped over his wounded heart.

Sam just made a face at him. "Yes, sir." She remembered their verbal duel when they first met in the briefing room. _Sensitive, my Aunt Fanny!_ (This is what my mother used to say to replace the "a" word. I thought it went well with her "Holy Hannah!")

Daniel set the tray down as the young couple took their seats with Sam and Jack. Jack glanced between the six cartoons of juice on the tray and Daniel before he remembered that the younger man could not see the subtleties of his facial expression. "Planning a party, Daniel?"

"No, Jack, we're under doctor's orders to drink lots of liquids or we'll both be back in the infirmary with IVs stuck into us."

Jack and Sam exchanged a guarded look as Sam showed Sha're how to open a juice container.

Jack cleared his throat. "So, the needle pushers gave you both a clean bill of health?"

Sam groaned inwardly. _Subtle, Colonel, very subtle._

Sha're choked on the tangy orange juice and her dark complexion deepened to a dusky red. Daniel reached across the table and clasped her hand. "Are you all right, Sha're?"

She nodded, coughed a few more times and took a small sip of the juice to sooth her throat.

Daniel, finally assured that she would be okay, turned to Jack. "We're both dehydrated, thus the many juices, but we're fine."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "You sure?" He squirmed in his chair and then declared bluntly, "I saw the two of you crying in the infirmary. What was that about?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to blush. "That was good news." He reached across the table again and played with Sha're's fingers. "We're going to have a baby."

Sam grinned and hugged the young woman next to her. "Congratulations! That's great news!"

Jack's face darkened and he forced his features into a neutral expression. "Daniel, didn't know you had it in you. Congratulations."

Daniel nodded and clasped Jack on the back briefly. He knew what was going through Jack's mind. Neither Sam nor Sha're knew how hard this must be for the older man. Daniel listened to Sam chattered excitedly to Sha're about some of the things an Earth baby would need.

"Come, Sha're. Let's take the rest of these juice cartons back to our room. You should get some rest. It's been a very long, stressful day." He reached out and Sha're placed her hand in his. "Maggie, home."

Jack watched the young couple leave the room, led by Maggie. He dropped his eyes back down to the table, closing them briefly as the memories of Sara's pregnancy flooded through his mind.

"Colonel? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Carter. I have to get back to my office. There's a mound of paperwork waiting for me about this mission."

Sam watched as he stood abruptly and strode out the door as if a horde of Jaffa were on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel paced back and forth in their quarters while Sha're lay on the bed watching the rest of "The Lion King." Just yesterday life had been so easy. He just had to slowly introduce enough technology to the Abydonians to make their life easier, healthier and more productive. He had time to explore as much as he wanted and he'd found enough to keep him busy for the rest of his life. He just had no one to share it with. No way to publish his findings for the academic community that had been his life before Abydos.

He was home. He still could get his head around that fact. He'd never in a million Abydos years have thought he'd ever be on Earth again. Yet deep beneath the pain of losing Skaara and Abydos, he had to admit that he felt joy at being back home. He'd have a chance to publish what he'd found and maybe lead some expeditions back to Abydos. He could become a leader in the archeological community. That excited him.

All of this flashed through his mind as he paced. But his first concern was Sha're. She was so excited to be carrying his child and he couldn't honestly share that with her. He thought about how a child would change his life. He couldn't hope to be the father to his child that his father had been for him. _God, I wish my father were around to ask about this._ George and Jack were the only people he knew who were fathers. George wasn't speaking to him and there was no way he'd bring that pain to Jack. Once again he was alone to deal with changes in his life.

Maggie lay curled in the corner she'd staked for her space, her eyes following her master. She could feel his frustration and confusion. She thumped her tail on the floor each time his circuit brought him near her spot, but he ignored her offer of comfort. She finally gave up, sighed deeply and closed her eyes, determined to use this time for a quick nap.

Sha're couldn't focus on the singing lions any longer. She was so wound up. Her life had changed completely this day. She'd lost her family, her home; everything she'd ever know and loved, except Daniel. But she'd learned that they were to be blessed with a child. A gift. She wanted to share her joy with Skaara and her father, however that would have to wait. But Daniel… She felt that he wasn't as happy as she'd hoped about the child. She couldn't figure out why. A child was always a joy, a blessing, a gift. They'd waited so long for this gift. A part of her wished she could tell all those women who had blamed her for not being a good wife and giving her husband the son he deserved. Well, next year she'd show up on Abydos with Skaara, Daniel and their child.

"Dan-yel. Stop. You are going to wear a hole in the floor." She scooted to a sitting position and patted the bed next to her. "Come. Sit with me." She knew ways to distract him from his sad mood.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Nope, the story isn't dead, just a bit under the weather! There are only a couple more chapters to got until this is finished - I hope before Easter!!! For those of you who have stuck with me this far, thanks so much. Your reviews have kept me going long after the plot bunny and my muse ran away to the Bahamas together.

* * *

Daniel lay still in the bed, watching his wife breathe. Her head rested on his chest and he missed the scent of Abydos in the mass of curls. She smelled like Earth now. He grinned softly to himself as her hand slid from his abdomen to cradle the life growing in hers.

He couldn't believe that he'd awakened in their room on Abydos just the day before. Skaara had teased him over first meal about how carefully he'd been copying everything from the walls in the map room.

Daniel tried to turn over without waking Sha're, but Maggie raised her head and peered at her restless master. He slipped out of bed and pulled on the black T-shirt and blue BDU pants he'd been given. The pants felt restrictive and scratchy after a year of wearing soft, flowing robes.

George. He had to speak with him this morning. Daniel flipped open his watch and felt the time. Three am. Three hours before he guessed that the base would begin to wake up.

George was right. There'd really been no reason good enough for not letting the family know where he had been all those years. Ruby had been the closest thing he'd had to a mother after his own had died. She's always stood by him and loved him no matter what. She encouraged him to pursue his dreams and not let the "professionals" convince him that he wasn't capable just because his eyesight was poor. He should have been there for her just as she'd been for him.

He stepped into the adjoining bathroom and splashed water over his face and slicked back his hair. He really did need a hair cut. Sha're always cut it for him and she liked it long, but he hated it when it hung into his eyes, cutting down the little vision he did have.

He found his glasses on the night stand and settled them on his nose. Maggie, sensing that he intended to leave the room, brought her harness over to him and he slipped in on her.

"I need to take you outside for a few minutes, huh, girl?" he addressed the dog.

The airman who had been posted outside their door cleared his voice to let Daniel know he was there. "Can I help you locate something, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. I need to take my dog outside to relieve herself and let her run for a bit, but I can't get out of here by myself."

"No, problem, Dr. Jackson. Just follow me."

"Maggie, forward." Daniel hung onto the harness and let Maggie guide him through the maze of corridors and check points until they reached the outside of the mountain.

Daniel could feel Maggie's contained excitement at being outside again. He let the airman shepherd them over to a dirt area and he dropped the harness, Maggie's signal that she was free to find a spot to relieve herself. He listened as she gleefully cavorted in the bushes, reveling in the fresh air and freedom she had grown so accustomed to on Abydos.

Daniel gave her about fifteen minutes before he started to feel chilled. Like all deserts, Abydos could get very cold at night, but here in the Colorado mountains there was a dampness to the air that filtered through to his bones.

"Maggie, come."

Maggie responded by bounding over to Daniel and sitting at his left. He reached down and lifted the harness. "Airman, will you lead us back to the commissary please?"

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time Daniel and Maggie had gotten something to eat and gone back to their room, it was almost 5am. Daniel removed the dog's harness and walked back to the bed to check on Sha're. She was still sleeping, sprawled on her stomach, feet dangling over the side of the mattress.

Daniel grinned. She always hogged the blankets and took up the whole sleeping mat. It seems that sleeping on a mattress hadn't changed her habits. He leaned over her and dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek, pushing the tangle of curls aside.

He nudged her over and sank down into the welcoming warmth of the bedding. He toed off his shoes and turned toward his pregnant wife. Pregnant. _Oh, god, what have I done to her?_ He slid over to her side and turned her so that he was spooned behind her, his nose buried in the back of her neck.

His thoughts kept his body from relaxing completely as he ran the events of yesterday over and over in his mind. He needed to swallow his pride and speak to George about being on a team that searched for Skaara. He'd promised Sha're he'd find her brother and he always kept his promises to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he was aware of was Sha're's hand slipping under his t-shirt. He grinned, pleased that she still found him desirable.

"Has pregnancy turned you into a sex-crazed woman?" he whispered into her hair as his body responded to her touch.

"I thought perhaps we could begin practicing for the little sister to the son I carry." She trailed her lips up his chest, following the path her fingers made. "If it displeases you, I will stop."

Daniel growled and flipped her onto her back, covering her with his body. Maybe he should have gotten her pregnant sooner – if this is what it did to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

George sank into his chair, grateful for the meager comfort it offered. He needed to speak to Daniel, both as the CO of the SGC and as a "father." He sighed and flicked a switch. "Sergeant, would you come in please?"

He'd no sooner taken his finger off the switch, than Walter knocked and entered with a stack of papers in his hand. George's eye brow raised in surprise. "How do you do that, Sergeant?"

"Do what, sir?" Walter kept his face blank, but he was laughing inside. He always knew when General Hammond would need him. It was his job, and he did it well or he wouldn't be at the SGC. Only the best of the best were here.

George cleared his throat and watched as his assistant dropped the papers into his IN box. Paperwork – the bane of every administrator's job. "Sergeant, I need you to bring Dr. Jackson here in about an hour. He should be up and moving by now." George remembered Daniel's reluctance as a teenager to poke his nose out from under the covers much before noon. Just like Rachel and Julie.

"Sir, he's waiting in the briefing room to see you."

"Show him in." That didn't leave him any time to mentally prepare, but this meeting had to be faced and now was as good a time as any.

Harriman led Daniel into the office and closed the door behind him. Although he wasn't aware of the previous relationship between the two men, he knew this was more than just business. Well, the SGC grapevine would let him know soon enough what was going on between them.

"Sit down, Dr. Jackson." George gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk.

Daniel turned his head and reached for a dark blur to his left. A chair. He sat. He cringed. George called him Doctor Jackson, rather than Daniel or son. This was bad.

"General, first let me thank you for helping my wife and me. We really appreciate it and I'll do what I can to repay you for your trouble."

The corners of the general's lips turned down. The boy never had learned how to accept help gracefully.

Daniel continued, "I'd like to ask for another favor. I think it would be a good idea to have a vet take a look at Maggie. She seems healthy, but she may have picked up some parasites or worms on Abydos. I also need some dog food for her. It's really not healthy for her to keep eating human food."

George nodded. "I should have thought of that myself. I'll make arrangements to get her to a vet today." George sucked in a deep breath. It was time to broach the subject they'd both wanted to avoid. "Anything else you or your wife need?"

"No, sir. That's it… Well, um, I think we do need to talk about Ruby." Daniel's left eye began twitching like it often did when he was nervous.

George settled back into his chair to let Daniel lead this conversation.

The younger man dropped Maggie's harness handle and wrapped his arms around himself, something George remembered that he did whenever he was distressed. _Good, he should feel bad about his behavior._

"I never…I should have… Hell, George I'm sorry. There's really no good reason why I severed contact with your family. I just never really felt as though I belonged with you. I was easier for me to drop out of sight than to try and maintain a relationship. I've never been able to figure out relationships, except with Sha're, and that was an accident."

George leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. _Daniel's marriage was an accident? I'll bet that's an interesting story. I'll have to get Colonel O'Neill to tell me sometime._

"I just assumed you guys were good to me because you felt obligated, as my foster parents. It never occurred to me that Ruby could possibly look at me as family. George, I'm really, really sorry for the pain I caused her. I would never have done anything on purpose to hurt her." Daniel began to feel that he was rambling, something else he often did when he was nervous. It was time to shut up and let George say something.

George watched him silently for a few minutes, enjoying the squirming the younger man was doing. "Daniel, both Ruby and I loved you like you were our own son. You have no idea how hard it was to leave you behind each time we were transferred. Or how much joy it brought us each time we came back and you could be with us again. Rachel and Julie still think of you as a brother. In fact, they both live here in Colorado Springs, and Rachel wants you and Sha're to come over to her home for dinner as soon as you're cleared to leave the base."

Daniel stilled, then slumped in his chair. He couldn't imagine why they'd still care after so many years of his neglect. Didn't relationships take work? How could they not be angry with him, just like George?

"Daniel, let me tell you about Ruby. Just over four years ago, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She underwent a radical mastectomy and then radiation and chemotherapy. She was constantly sick and weak from the treatments, but she never complained and kept a positive attitude. She involved herself with Rachel's two daughters as much as she could and cheered Julie on with her career."

He stopped to swallow the same lump in his throat that appeared every time he talked about Ruby's death. "Unfortunately, we found the cancer too late. It metastasized and we finally faced the fact that she wasn't going to survive."

He paused again and considered softening the truth, but decided that Daniel needed to know exactly how difficult it had been for Ruby. "That's when she began asking me to find you. She wanted to know that you were okay before she died. I tried finding you and eventually I did, but it was too late. You were one of the last people she called for before she died, Daniel. She died in sorrow, not knowing your fate."

He looked at his former foster son. A child he loved as much as he loved Rachel and Julie. Now he sat before him, a man he knew nothing about. He was pleased to see tears running down Daniel's face and dripping on his shirt. He was glad to see him in pain. He deserved to know pain after the anguish he'd caused Ruby.

The two men sat in silence for several minutes. The younger wishing he could redo his careless actions, while to older realized that he didn't feel the satisfaction he'd thought he'd feel at watching Daniel's remorse.

Ruby.

She'd be thoroughly disgusted with him right now. She would never wish pain on anyone, ever. Especially on someone she loved. And if she knew that he, her husband, was the deliberate cause of that pain… Well, she'd let him have it right, square between the eyes, with both barrels. George grinned at the thought of what she'd being saying to him right now. She was sweet and gentle, until someone hurt one of her own and then she was a mother bear; making herself appear larger and meaner than she was, while she growled and swiped at the threat.

George heaved a large sigh of regret for things unsaid between himself and Daniel.

"Daniel. Forgive me. Ruby would never have wanted me to treat you the way I have." George stood up and slowly walked around his desk to stand next to his seated son. He reached out and placed his warm hand on Daniel's tense shoulder. "Forgive me, son. I've forgiven you."

Daniel stood and turned to face the man who'd considered him a son. He briefly wondered if he could love his own child as much as George had loved him. "George…" His voice broke and he couldn't speak. He took one more step forward and reached out for the older man.

George blinked rapidly – it would never do that let anyone on base see him cry like a baby – and opened his arms, enfolding his son in a welcoming embrace.


	42. Chapter 42

Daniel tapped his foot impatiently. "Sha're? Are you done yet?" She'd been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes. She never took this long to get dressed in the morning. Maybe she was sick. The thought brought him quickly to his feet and he moved as fast as he could to the bathroom door. He turned the door handle and entered, afraid he'd find her huddled on the floor by the toilet. 

"Sha're? Are you sick?"

"Why would I be sick?"

"Um, because you're pregnant?"

Sha're wrinkled her nose in bewilderment. "Why would that make me sick?"

Daniel relaxed a bit when the realization that she was fine sunk in. "Well, many Earth women have morning sickness for several months during the beginning of their pregnancies. I guess it has to do with an increase in hormones."

"Hormones? Husband, I have no idea what you are talking about! On Abydos, women are well until the child is born, and then there is pain, but never any sickness. I am sorry for the Earth women who suffer during a time of joy." Sha're turned sideways, flattened the BDUs and peered in the mirror to see if she was showing at all yet. "Dan-yel? Am I getting fat yet?"

Daniel choked and reddened. There was never a good answer to this question. No matter what a man said, it was wrong. He stepped over behind his wife and covered her exploring hands with his. "Hummm… You feel wonderful to me." He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Are you sure you want to go to lunch? We could go later." His hand began to slide under her loose BDU shirt.

She giggled and slapped his hands away. "Dan-yel! Once last night and again this morning, and you still want more?"

"There's never enough when it's you." He began nibbling on her ear, his breath warming her skin.

"Oh, Dan-yel… But I promised to meet Sam to break our nightly fasting. And you know the doctor would be very unhappy if either of us missed a meal. Tonight, my love." She turned in his arms to face him and pressed herself against him, chewing on his lower lip.

She slipped out of the bathroom, leaving him clutching the sink and deep breathing to bring down his heart rate. When he could breathe and walk steadily again, he followed her into their bedroom. While he fixed Maggie's harness on her, he spoke to Sha're.

"After breakfast Colonel O'Neill is taking Maggie and me to a vet, then to get some dog food for her. I probably won't be back until it's time for lunch. Will you be okay?"

"Dan-yel! I am not a child to be watched over. I can keep from harming myself for a few hours. Besides, Sam is going to show me how to use a computer and how to shop on the internet."

Daniel groaned. How did she become such an Earth wife after only day?

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack led Daniel and Maggie out of the mountain. He'd been "elected" by Hammond to drive them to a vet Siler had recommended. Maggie staked out her space next to the window. It had been over a year since she'd ridden in a car and she was looking forward to watching the scenery speed past.

As Jack pulled onto the road he broke the comfortable silence. "So, I'm guessing you knew General Hammond before the first Abydos mission. He seemed a little..." Jack waved a hand around, searching for a good word.

"Ticked? Irritated? Angry? Furious? He has every right to feel any or all of those." Daniel scratched Maggie's neck absentmindedly. "He was my foster father."

Jack blinked rapidly, completely taken by surprise. "Wow. I knew you'd had an Air Force officer as a foster father from what Captain Carter said on Abydos, but I never, ever would have guessed it was General Hammond."

He drew his eyebrows down in a frown, deepening the ridge between them. "I don't get it. If you guys were family, why the rude greeting?"

"The last time I had contact with George was when I left New York and headed to UCLA to start my first doctorate."

"Your FIRST doctorate? Hell, Daniel, how many do you have?" Jack was impressed, although he'd never let the younger man know that.

"Two. And about half the work done on a third, but that doesn't matter right now." Daniel rested a hand on Maggie's head, soaking in her warmth. "His wife, Ruby, died of cancer three years ago and he's angry because she wanted to see me and they couldn't located me. It was my fault. I wanted to disappear because I was afraid of disappointing them."

Jack pulled into the parking lot and pointed the truck into a parking spot.

"We talked yesterday. Well, he yelled and I listened and we got some stuff worked out. I think we might be able to get back to a more comfortable relationship. Eventually."

Jack had opened his door and turned to leave when he felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder. "Jack. I need to be on the team that goes searching for Skaara. I promised Sha're."

"That will be impossible on so many different levels. You're blind. You're not military. You're blind. You have no training. You're blind. I'd spend all my time trying to protect you. You're blind."

"I went before."

"That's because you lied. Oh, yeah, you're blind."

"I've never let that stop me from doing anything I've wanted to. I can't let it stop me now. I have to look for Skaara."

"Daniel, Hammond will never go for it."

"He will if you request me on your team."

Jack sighed. "Daniel, I think we need to finish this discussion later." _Like next year._

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack got an SF to haul the cases of dog food from his truck into the mountain and down to Daniel's room. He shook his head, amazed at the interesting turn his life had taken. Who'd have ever thought that his job would encompass babysitting a blind man and his wife and dog in the most secure, top secret base in the world?

He thought about Daniel's request and his heart sank. There was absolutely no way he'd ever ask Hammond to put Daniel on a team. He didn't even know if there was going to be a team sent out to searh for the Skaara.

"Daniel, I'm going to take you to your room and then I have a meeting with General Hammond." He held up his hand, as if to stop Daniel from speaking, "And before you go spouting off about how much you need to go, don't."

Daniel frowned, but kept quiet. He remembered enough about Jack to realize that anything he said about the subject from now on would only hurt his cause. He nodded in Jack's direction and waited until he no longer heard the colonel's footsteps echoing in the cement hallway. Then he followed. He was going to be at that meeting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel found his way to the briefing room and listened to the murmur of the officers inside. He could pick out Jack, George, Sam, Kawalsky, and at least three other voices he didn't recognize. He took a deep breath and commanded Maggie to move into the room.

Although he couldn't see it, he could feel all heads swivel around to face him. "Um, I thought I needed to be here to tell you what happened after the first mission to Abydos." He nervously licked his lips as he waited for George to respond.

"General, I don't think…" Jack began but was cut off by the glare of General Hammond's eyes.

"Come in, Doctor. I should have thought to send someone for you."

"Thank you, General." Daniel gratefully followed Maggie to the nearest empty chair and waited for the meeting to resume.

George tapped the conference table with his fingers, "People, what's spoken of in this room is classified as SCI top secret. Colonel, what do we know about these... hostiles... that we didn't yesterday?"

Jack turned his attention from Daniel back to the General. "Not a hell of a whole lot, General. The Abydioan boys who survived the attack on the base camp thought it was Ra."

George's head snapped in Jack's direction. "I thought he was dead. Gentlemen, which is it?"

"Oh, he's dead, he's definitely dead. I mean, the bomb..." Daniel turned in Jack's direction. "I mean, he's got to be dead, right?"

George drew his eyebrows together. "Then who's coming through the Stargate?"

"Gods." Daniel muttered softly under his breath.

Surprised, O'Neill and Carter turned to stare at Daniel.

"What?" George leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach.

"Not as in... 'God' god." Daniel licked his lips and plunged into the familiar subject with enthusiasm. It was good to be back on Earth and discussing subjects he was comfortable with. "Ra played a god, the sun god. He - borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the Gate, and then he used it to enslave them. You see, he wanted the people of Abydos to believe that he was the only one."

"So you're saying... Ra's not the last of his race after all?" Sam's mind sifted through the little she knew about Egyptian mythology, vaguely aware that they had a multitude of gods they worshiped.

"Maybe he's got a brother Ray." Kawalsky offered and Daniel heard several chuckled from around the table.

"That's just what we need." Jack smirked at his friend and fellow officer.

"Wait a minute. The legend goes..." Daniel pulled the information up quickly from his memory. "Ra's race was dying. He survived by taking over the body of his human host, an Egyptian boy. But who's to say more of his kind couldn't do the same thing? I mean, uh, this - it could happen any time, anywhere there's a Gate, I mean... this could be happening right now."

George turned from Daniel to Jack. "Colonel, you've had the most experience in fighting this hostile. Assuming you'd have to defend yourself in the field, are you up to it?"

"We beat 'em once."

"I'll take that as a 'maybe.'" George turned to the young captain. "Captain Carter, you're confident that the Stargate will take us where we want to go with this new information?"

"Well, they're feeding the revised coordinates into the targeting computer right now. Uh, it'll take time to calculate, but it should spit out two or three destinations a month."

"People, let's not fool ourselves here. This thing is both fast and dangerous, and we are in so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground."

Sam took a deep breath and dared to respond. "With respect, sir, we can't bury our - our heads in the sand. I mean, think of how much we could learn. Think of what we could bring back."

"What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of, Captain. However, the President of the United States happens to agree with you." George paused and watched the reactions of the officers at the table. "In the event your theories pan out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams, whose duties will be to perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible, to make peaceful contact with the peoples of these worlds. Now, these teams will operate on a covert, top-secret basis. No one will know of their existence except the President and the Joint Chiefs. Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack's head snapped around to face his CO. "Sir?"

"Your team will be designated SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter…"

Daniel dropped his head down, "And me?"

"Dr. Jackson, we need you to work as a consultant with the other SG teams from here. Your expertise in ancient cultures and languages are far too valuable to…"

"No." Daniel lifted his head and turned to the sound of his foster father's voice. "Look, uh... I mean, I know this is your decision, but I just, I - I really have to be on their team. My wife's brother is out there, General, I need to go."

"I'll take that under consideration. Major Kawalsky, you will head SG-2."

"I will?

"Colonel O'Neill keeps telling me it's about time you had a command."

Surprised, Kawalsky turned to stare at O'Neill.

Jack shrugged. "I had a moment of weakness."

Kawalsky grinned triumphantly, giving O'Neill a thumbs-up as a guard handed Major Samuels a note. Samuels unfolded it and read it silently before turning to Hammond.

"Ferretti's conscious, sir."

Without waiting to be excused, O'Neill immediately jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Dismissed." Turning to his foster-son, George said, "Daniel, we need to talk."


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Beta'd

George guided Daniel into his office and directed him to the visitor's chair. "Daniel, we need to establish some guidelines to separate our family relationship from professional if you become part of the SGC."

Daniel sucked in his breath and gripped the arms of the chair tightly with his fingers.

"Son, you know how I feel about you. I love you. You also understand that as the CO of this facility I cannot put my men in jeopardy because of your personal desire to find your brother-in-law."

Daniel opened his mouth to state his case, but George raised his hand and interrupted.

"Wait. Let me finish. I recognize your potential value as a consultant. I have no problem recommending to my superiors that you be hired in that capacity, but… Daniel, I just cannot agree that you become part of a front-line team. Your teammates would have to spend time defending you instead of looking to you for support. I just can't do it." George leaned forward to get a better look and Daniel's expression.

His expression was not a happy one. He rubbed his forehead, pushing his hair back. Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"George, I understand all that, but I still believe I can be help in the search for Skaara. I have learned a great deal about the history of the Abydonians and their 'god.'"

George interrupted again. "Daniel, there are any number of Egyptologists we could bring in who know just as much as you do about their mythology. Scholars who can see and use weapons to defend themselves and their teammates."

Daniel sank back in his chair. George was right. He wasn't the only person on Earth who was versed in Egyptian mythology. Why did he always have to be so arrogant and think he was the only one who could solve problems?

"However," George continued, "I do believe that your knowledge of the map room and the numerous writings you found on Abydos are unique."

Daniel sat up straight. Could George possibly let him go through the Stargate to search for Skaara?

They were interrupted by a phone call that George took while Daniel sat and squirmed impatiently in his chair.

"That was Colonel O'Neill from the infirmary. Ferretti gave them five of the symbols the aliens used to dial out from Abydos. Captain Carter says a sixth with be the symbol of origin, Earth, and the seventh is a matter of comparing the symbols we know with the cartouche you copied from the map room on Abydos."

Daniel leaned forward. "Please, George. I won't get in anyone's way."

George leaned back in his chair and grimaced in thought. He finally stood and made his way over to Daniel. Daniel stood up and moved so that he could see George's eyes.

"Okay, son, you can go. But, understand that should you become a problem to the team, I'm giving O'Neill permission to send you home. Is that understood?"

Daniel's face lit up in a grin. "Yes, George, I understand. Thank you so much."

"Yes, well. Go say good-bye to your wife and then report to O'Neill. He'll see that you get the proper gear. The team leaves in an hour."

Daniel called Maggie and they hustled through the grey corridors to their room. He opened to door and called Sha're softly.

"Over here, my husband."

He turned toward her voice and followed it to the bed, where he found her sitting on the edge, crying silently. He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her head to his shoulder.

"It will be fine, my wife. I came to tell you that George has given me permission to go with Jacl and look for Skaara. We'll bring him home and in one year, you and I will take him back to your father with our child."

She was sobbing loudly now, clinging to his shirt. Daniel sat and rocked her until her sobs slowed and she began hiccupping into his shoulder. He tried so hard, and failed, to stop the tremors of laughter that raced through him. He had always found her irritation at the hiccups amusing.

Sha're pulled back indignantly and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "You laugh at my distress?"

"No, my love. I'll never laugh when you are hurting. But your hiccups are funny."

She glared at him, but the hiccups destroyed any attempt she had at posing a haughty attitude. She gave in and threw her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "Be careful, my Dan-yel. I could not bear to return to my father without both you and my brother. You know he loves you as much as he does me and my brother."

Daniel turned his head and kissed her with tenderness. "You know Jack will watch over me. He'll make sure I don't do anything too stupid."

He pulled back just a bit so he could look into her chocolate eyes. "I'll come back to you with Skaara. That's a promise."

She nodded and stood, pulling him up with her. "Captain Carter taught me a phrase in another Earth language; _Via con dios, mi amor._"

"_Igualment, mi amor.." _Daniel kissed her one more time, called Maggie and headed out to meet Jack.

"Well, Maggie, it looks like it's up to us to find Skaara and bring him home to our family. Wait until he hears he's going to be an uncle."

Maggie wagged her tail, as if understanding and led him to the elevator and their new life on Earth.

* * *

AN: I was beginning to think I'd never get to the end. When I started posting, I had about 15 chapters written and I was sure I'd be able to keep up. Stupid! 

_Via con dios, mi amor_ – Go with God, my love.

_Igualment, mi amor._ – You too, my love

I don't actually speak Spanish, so if my grammar is off, I apologize. (Took French - really useful in Southern Calilfornia!)


End file.
